


It's a Baby (Not a Food)

by SpookyGuardian



Series: It's a Baby (Not a Food) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cravings, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings, Rewrite, Tyler is a Strong Man, Unplanned Pregnancy, christmas tree hunting, no beta we read like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGuardian/pseuds/SpookyGuardian
Summary: "I can't believe I'm doing this."Joshua Dun certainly didn't expect to be sitting in the bathroom on the tour bus, shaking hands holding his phone, anxiously waiting for the timer to reach zero. He also wasn't expecting to be, well, expecting.ORThis is a rewrite of "It's a Baby, Not a Food" because the author took a long hiatus herself and is rewriting all her favorites.See note inside.





	1. You Don't Need to Run (The Test)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hello, frens!
> 
> I don't expect to see people back here because I know I was gone for quite a bit of time. Things never go the way we plan them. Like, how I lost my job and then cycled through a few terrible ones where the environment was so hostile. I even went through a period where I didn't hang out with or talk to friends. I'm starting to get back to where I want to be. I'll stop with the drama and get on with talking about this rewrite...
> 
> I'm rewriting "It's a Baby (Not a Food)" and "Imperfections and Doubt" because I felt I rushed them along or they were just not up to the standards I wanted them to be at. Also, my Google Drive ruined some of the chapters from "Imperfections and Doubt" because you know, apparently it can't save when my wifi has a hiccup. Yeah, I was not pleased. I have a couple new program that helps me edit a little better AND save my work consistently. Also, I'm just gonna make this story a little longer. Things are gonna change.
> 
> So, buckle up if you decide to jump back into this crazy car ride!
> 
> I've missed this. Most of all, I've missed you.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Joshua Dun was seated with his legs crisscrossed on the toilet in the cramped bathroom of the tour bus with his phone cradled in his trembling hands. It was counting down from three minutes. There were only two minutes left and his anxious thoughts were eating away at him about what would happen after the timer ran out. So, he thought back to what brought him here.

The past couple weeks had been pretty rough. Josh felt tired and started napping more. When confronted, he brushed it off as drumming too hard and wanting to put on a good show. In his mind, he just pinned it down to the tour taking a toll on him.

Then nausea hit. Thinking about food made him feel disgusting on the inside. His love for Taco Bell had all but died. Doing his flips off the piano left him a little weak in the knees. That’s when Tyler got a little concerned. Josh promised he was fine. He didn’t want to put off the tour. Out on the stage, he could forget his exhaustion. He could brush off nausea. He could close his eyes, turn his attention to the sound of Tyler’s voice and the cheering clique. The flips came to an end, though. That was fine.

Well, all good things come to an end because the migraines bloomed not long after. All the sounds he once enjoyed were like nails on a chalkboard. Tyler’s singing was like that of a dying siren. The clique, his friends and family were knives digging in his brain. Drumming no longer brought him relief. The vibrations shook his bones and made his ears bleed.

When he could no longer take it, he decided to get down to the root of it. He told the crew and Tyler he was going to run around in the streets of the city they were. That was normal for him. They wished him well, to stay safe and call if he needed anything. Tyler embraced him tightly, pressing a ghostly kiss to his temple. “I’m here for you, Jishwa. Don’t be afraid to talk to me.”

Josh smiled and bolted off the bus. He found an alleyway that was far from the bus, far from the streets and prying ears. He crouched down, called his mom and cried to her, telling her all the problems he was having.

_“Josh, honey, I need to listen to me. This is going to sound absolutely crazy but take a pregnancy test. Can you do that for me, Joshie?”_

He thought his mother was crazy. A pregnancy test? How in the world could that be possible? He questioned her inquisition-style. Telling her that there was no point unless there was something she wasn’t telling him.

_“You’re old enough to make your own choices. I always supported that. I know I can’t make you do this, but remember, I always have the best intentions in mind when it comes to my children. I love you, Joshie. Call home more, yeah? We miss you, baby.”_

Josh felt guilty now. His mother had never steered him wrong before. Why question her now? So, he went to the nearest pharmacy and picked up a test. The clerk there had eyed him as he made his purchase, saying that he looked oddly familiar. Josh grabbed his bag and ran back to the bus.

So, now here he was with less than thirty seconds left on the timer. All he could think about now was if this came back positive. _Could I even call this positive news? This could kill my career! This could kill Tyler’s career! No. He’d just kick me out of the band. He’d replace me, probably leave me too…_

That brought tears to his eyes. The idea of losing his band and his boyfriend all in one go, that was worse than any pain he had felt. If it came down to that, he wouldn’t stop Tyler. _This is his dream. He’s been fighting for this. If I have to go, I’ll go. I’ll do it for him. This is his life._

_“This is our life, Jish!”_

That’s what Tyler always tells him. He knew it was their life. Tyler and Josh, they ascended far past bandmates, finding comfort in a gentle romance that bloomed from years of support and understanding. They kept it under wraps from the public eye, choosing to come out to their friends and family first. Their parents laughed as they embraced the boys, congratulating them on finally getting together. Jordan just grinned from the sidelines as he collected money from a disgruntled Ashley and Zack, claiming he knew it would happen before they were thirty. The clique, that was unknown. A wild card. There was nothing more terrifying than not knowing how your fans would react.

“Frick,” he breathed out as the alarm went off. It played a cute little marimba version of Ride. He dismissed it, taking a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever may come. The drummed grabbed the stick off the counter, looking at the little circle that would make or break his career.

Glaring back at him were two pink lines. Josh’s heart shattered in his chest. _How is this even possible?_

Tears burned the corners of his eyes as he tossed the stick away, not wanting to look at it anymore. He buried his face in his hands, biting back the sobs that were building up in his throat. He was 28 years old, in a successful band, dating his best friend that also doubled as his front man. Well, now he could add ‘father of my child’ to that list. The pair were normally so careful when it came to sex, but caution had been thrown to the wind a couple times after shows that really stirred up the adrenaline. Here was Josh facing the consequences.

 _He’s going to blame me. I’ll lose the love of my life and my best friend._ Josh whimpered, fingers weaving into his hair, tugging at the yellow locks. Tyler had insisted he dye his hair a new color. He even pushed for yellow.

“ _You’re my ball of Dun-shine! Ow! Don’t throw the nice pillows, Josh!”_

The little flashback made the tears flow faster. A few sobs escaped and he prayed no one heard him. Well, either God was punishing him or was out on vacation because someone did hear. They were knocking on the door. “Josh, are you alright in there, man?”

It was Mark.

“Yeah, I’m cool,” He stuttered out. “Just uhm, I’m not feeling so hot, you know? I think I’m catching something.” Josh was a terrible liar. Tyler had pointed that once. Thankfully, not everyone seemed to catch on. Mark was a tricky one, though. He would sometimes pick up on the lies, other times they’d go way over his head. Thankfully, today was a miss.

“Alright, I’ll let Michael know. We can probably cancel the next couple shows so you can recover,” The tech geek commented. He sounded a little disappointed. Josh’s stomach churned. Not from nausea, but guilt. _Cancel shows? No!_

“No, Mark! Wait a minute! Don’t tell Michael! I mean, you can tell him I’m not feeling good, but don’t cancel! I’ll be good enough to play!” Josh was holding onto threads now. In his mind, _I’ll be good enough to stay. I’ll be good enough for Tyler. For everyone._ “I just need to rest up, relax. Maybe not drink so much Red Bull. Do we still have tea?”

“Uh, yeah! I think we do. I’ll go talk to Michael and get started on that tea.” Josh heard footsteps heading away from the door and he let out a breath of relief, but it only lasted for a moment.

The panic came back triple-fold when he spotted the test lying on the floor. It was so hard to wrap his mind around the fact that this was happening to him. Sure, he had heard about the weird genetic mutations that were happening that caused pregnancies in men, but it was so rare. Like, ‘if you get fifty men in a room, only one has it’ rare. Well, Josh was the one in fifty and he didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse. On the upside, his mother would have the grandchildren she always wanted. On the downside, he’d probably be labeled a freak and lose the man he loved more than life.

“What do I do?” He whispered as he hung his head, hands still gripping his hair as he struggled to find the answered. There were really only two options. He could let this whole thing come to fruition and deal with the inevitable consequences that would surely ruin him emotionally and mentally. Or, he could find the nearest clinic and have it terminated before he got too attached. Act like this never happened. The latter made him like an awful person.

Sure, he had always believed in choice. If you wanted to keep it, you keep it. If you didn’t want to, do what feels right. All of a sudden his view changed because it was his choice right now. He felt like a monster for wanting to abort the life inside of him. This was something that he and Tyler made together, just like their music.

Josh whined. _I don’t know what to do! I want to ask for help. I know I need it, but that would mean telling someone and… Frick._ Someone was knocking on the door again.

It could have been Michael checking up on him. Josh so desperately wanted to believe that. It could have been someone wanting to use the bathroom. Josh could accept that too. Once more though, God was forsaking him.

“Jish, are you okay?” His heart plummeted into his stomach. “Jishwa, open the door! You’ve been in there for forever!”

Of course, it had to be Tyler. Why couldn’t it be Michael? The manager probably sent the singer to retrieve the drummer. _Curse you, Michael. May your tacos always be soggy, jerk._ Josh’s throat tightened up and his lips quivered. A sob escaped.

“Josh? Come open the door, man. This isn’t funny anymore! I’ll break it down if I have to!” Josh cried more. He didn’t care if Tyler could hear him now. He didn’t care if anyone heard him. This was the final nail in the coffin. It was all over now.

He didn’t move as he watched the door give way and open. Tyler might have been the strongest person, but get him worked up enough and there was nothing that could stand in his way. “Joshua! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Warm hands cupped his cheeks. Soft thumbs brushed away the tears. “Joshie, why are you crying?”

The drummer had no words. He just shook his head, trembling hands holding onto Tyler’s wrists as tightly as possible. “Josh, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, baby. Come on, you know you can tell me anything.”

Teary eyes glanced up into worried ones before glancing off to the side. Tyler followed his gaze, spotting the test near the door, undisturbed from his startling entrance. He freed one hand from Josh’s weak grip to retrieve it. “Josh, what is this?” Oh, he knew what it was. He just wanted the confirmation.

His response was hiccups and a fresh wave of tears. Yeah, that was all he needed. He looked down at the stick, eyes widening at the results. “Josh, you… you’re pregnant?” Their eyes met once more. “Is this for real?”

“Please don’t leave me, Tyler. I don’t want to leave the band or lose you.” Josh sniffled as he wiped away the tears. “I, I’ll do anything to make this right. Just, please don’t make me do it alone.”

Tyler was a little stunned, wondering what could possibly be running through Josh’s head that would warrant those words. He really took in the state of his drummer. Fear in those watery eyes, streaks on his face, hands shaking as they tried to hold onto Tyler a little tighter. Anxiety. It was taking over.

He set the stick down on the sink and wrapped his arms around Josh, pulling him in real close. He whispered against the sun-kissed locks of hair, “Let me tell you something, Josh. First of all, I’m not leaving you. Not now or ever. You’re my Spooky J, my Jishwa, my best friend and the love of my life.” He could feel Josh shake, hear the soft laugh. “Second of all, this band would fall apart without you. I got the world’s greatest drummer in my arms right now and no one could ever take his place. I can’t be a one man band, Jish. My ukulele might be impressive, but it’s not a miracle worker.”

That got some giggles. Tyler was proud of his progress. He tilted Josh’s head back so he could look into those beautiful mocha eyes. “And finally, you’re not getting rid of it. That’s a big frick no. I don’t know what anxious thoughts made you think you had to do that, but no. We’re keeping it. That’s right, us.” Tyler smiled at the shocked expression. “I can’t be a one-man band and you can’t be a single parent. Do you know what that would mean? I’d be facing the wrath of our mothers. Our fathers would put the fear of God in me. Madison, she’d recruit your sisters and they’d hunt me down! Our brothers… Can you imagine what Jordan would do to me? I know Zack and Jay would torture me.”

Josh’s eyes narrowed. “Are you staying with me out of pity? Is that what this is? A way for you to save your own backside?” Josh tried to push Tyler away, but the singer kept his grip tight, shaking his head.

“No, Jishwa. No way. This is not pity or saving myself from certain doom.” Tyler situation himself so he was sitting on the floor in front of Josh, looking up at him instead of down, piano fingers wrapped around calloused hands. “I love you, Joshua Dun. I wouldn’t have done all that I have in the past up until now if I didn’t. Do you think I would have screamed your name in ‘The Judge’ if I didn’t love you? What about when I wrote ‘We Don’t Believe What’s On TV’ for you? I know we lost the fight with ‘Tear in My Heart’, but Jenna and the others know that’s for you too. I always tell the clique you’re so beautiful and they laugh it off, but I always see that cute blush. I might have fought you when you quit your job, but I couldn’t be happier.” Josh started crying again. He blamed the hormones.

“None of this out of pity or self-preservation.” Tyler rested his head against Josh’s knee. “I love you so much, Jishwa and I’ll love this baby.”

The drummer wanted to slap the singer for being so romantic and sweet. It made his teeth hurt. “I love you too, Ty.”

“After the next couple shows, we’re gonna refund all the fans, maybe send some little merch packages in place of the concert. I can’t have you drumming your heart out or doing flips off my piano in your state.” Tyler reached up, fingers brushing against Josh’s stomach. It was flat, but the gesture still held so much love and tenderness.

“The clique is gonna ask why. What do we even tell them?” Josh placed his hand over Tyler’s. The singer gave him a grin.

“I think I’m ready, to tell the truth. It will be terrifying, but we’ll have each other.” The warmth and assurance in those words made Josh feel vulnerable and invincible all in the same breath.

“As long as I have you, I think we can do anything.”


	2. Just Don't Believe the Hype (Week 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys are still the best. No joke!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Thank you, everyone, for your continuous support! So, I noticed that a commenter asked if I had a tumblr page and yes, I do. I mostly used it for saving things I liked on tumblr because I'm shameless that way.
> 
> I decided, "Hey, I can use this for more useful things, yeah?" and thus the start of my tumblr journey began! I'm going to use it to keep you all update. Maybe post the "posting schedule" there? I don't know yet. We shall see where this new adventure takes me.
> 
> Thanks again, guys!  
> Stay street.

Awkward. Out of place. Judged.

That’s how Josh felt sitting in the room of the planned parenthood clinic. There were other women and men all around him, but they were all couples. Women were rubbing their bellies. Men held their hands and comforted them with sweet words. The drummer felt so out of place with his boyfriend and weird body. He wished Tyler would finish talking to the lady at the front desk, maybe convince him to leave. His anxiety was rising to frightening levels. He could feel tears coming.

 _You’re a freak. You shouldn’t be here. If you are here, get the thing aborted. This kid is doomed if you keep it! If Tyler was smart, he’d leave you and find a nice woman to marry. Have normal children. Maybe Jenna. She’s sweet._  Josh whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively. He didn’t want to let those thoughts take over. He wanted to be happy. He knew Jenna would love this baby, too. He sniffled.  _She’ll probably gush over this baby and steal us away from Tyler, dress it up all cute, introduce it to Mercy and take so many pictures._

A gentle hand rested on his arm, pulling him from confusing thoughts. He glanced up. It was, surprisingly, a man that was touching him. On his other side was a woman and she was smiling at him. They both looked worried.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” She looked to be around Ashley’s age. “First time?”

“Uhm, yeah. Turns out I’m, you know.” Josh bit his tongue. He didn’t want to say ‘freak’. Honestly, he didn’t know what to call this.

“Congratulations to you! Is that your partner at the desk?” The man asked. Josh nodded. “He’s a lucky guy. I’m sure you two will have adorable children.” That made Josh blush as he softly gave thanks.

“This is going to probably sound really creepy, but you look so familiar,” The woman pointed out as she squinted her eyes. Josh gave her his best Dun grin. Everyone knew him from that. “Josh Dun, yeah? Twenty One Pilots. Is that Tyler Joseph then?”

“Yeah, that’s him and I’m me… Josh Dun.” He smiled awkwardly. “We’re Twenty One Pilots.”

“Oh, this is so cool. My siblings and friends love your music. Some of them went to your last concert. They said you guys are amazing live. My little sister and brother can sing all your songs by heart. It drives my mom up a wall,” The woman shared with a laugh.

“Yeah, it drives my mom insane too.” Josh laughed and it felt so good.

“So, do you know how far along you are?” The man, he was assuming it was this lady’s boyfriend, inquired. There was still a smile on his face. Josh was thrilled he wasn’t being judged.

“We’re actually not quite sure? I started feeling nauseous and achy a few weeks back. I’m hoping we’ll find out today.” He looked down at his belly. Tyler and he had figured he couldn’t be too far along. His belly was still fairly flat. A nurse came out and called out a name.

“Well, I wish you luck, sweetie.” She walked around her boyfriend and leaned down as much as she could to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “You’re going to be an amazing dad.” She released him, turning to grab the man’s hand and followed the nurse. Just as the door closed, Tyler plopped into the seat that the man had been previously occupying.

“Who were you talking to, baby boy?” He asked.

“The couple that just left. The lady recognized us because her friends and family know our music.” Josh looked down, fiddling with the hem of his coat. A smile started to appear. “They weren’t freaked out by me, Tyler. They treated me like this all normal.”

The singer wrapped an arm around his drummer’s shoulders, resting his cheek on top of the messy yellow hair. “Well, not everyone is out to judge you, Jishwa. It’s all about finding the right people, like them. To them, this is normal. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

The pair sat like that for a spell. Tyler holding Josh close and tight, whispering lyrics from various songs in his ear to keep him calm. A nurse came along eventually to collect them. They were led down a seemingly endless hallway until they were guided into an empty room. It was a little small and the table he now sat on was uncomfortable.

At this very moment in time, he wanted to turn tail and run away, maybe hide out at his mom’s house. Sadly, Tyler’s hold kept him in place. He looked up into those beautiful chocolate eyes, pleading silently.

Tyler kissed the tip of his nose. “It’s going to be fine, baby. I promise. We’re going to be fine. All three of us or however many are in there.”

“Oh, God.” Josh paled. “I hope there’s only one. I don’t know if I can do more.”

“Aw, come on. Not even an adorable set of twins? A girl and a boy? That would be sick.” Tyler snickered as he showered his partner with affection, nuzzling his cheek and kissing his ear, playing with extra curly strands of hair. “Mom and Mama Dun would love that, you know that, right?”

“I know and that’s what scares me more than anything!” Josh pouted as he leaned into the hand caressing his cheek. “It’s scary knowing that they’ll be accepting of all this when some part of me knows this is wrong.”

“Spooks, how is this wrong?” Tyler looked a little hurt. “We’re having a baby, or babies, I don’t know. It’s not wrong. It’s what couples do.”

“It’s what normal couples do, Ty!” Josh couldn’t stress the ‘normal’ more. “We’re not—” He bit his tongue. Tyler let his hands fall from Josh’s favor, settling for grabbing his hands.

“Say it. I want to hear you say it,” Tyler muttered.

Josh gave in. “We’re not normal.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Tyler snapped, though there was no anger. “This is not normal to other people, but this is our normal. It’s been our brand of normal for almost six years, Joshua. We’re a two-man band that has made a whole new genre of music that no one can name! It’s been built on a foundation of our fears and insecurities! It’s kept together with anxiety and all things weird! I mean, have you ever heard of anything like schizoid pop or ukulele screamo?”

“I mean, no, I can’t say I have.”

“Exactly,” Tyler stressed, pressing their foreheads together. “So, this is just another part of our normal. Let that sink in for a moment, alright? I’m going to keep getting preachy and sappy on you until you stop worrying, Jish. I’ll gladly sing about it from the rooftops and at any venue, we play in.”

Josh shook his head, trying to contain his laughter. “Please don’t! I don’t know if I could do that tour.”

“That’s fine, I’ll be a solo artist for that tour if it means singing about the most beautiful drummer to ever exist and our baby,” Tyler cooed as he kissed Josh’s temple.

“You’re great with words. I can see why you’re a singer and writer.” The pair turned towards the doorway. A woman was standing there dressed in a professional outfit, a folder tucked under her arm. She walked in, closing the door behind her and taking a seat on the stool. “My name is Dr. Zhen. I never thought I’d see Tyler Joseph and Joshua Dun in my office. My kids love your music. It’s a shame I can’t tell them.”

She opened the folder to the first page, scanning over it. “I’ve never treated anyone from the music industry before, but I can understand why Mr. Joseph asked for one of our quiet days and to not let this get out.”

“I just don’t want Josh to be under any unnecessary stress,” Tyler explained as he shook the woman’s hand. “That’s why I called ahead. The fewer people, the better.”

The doctor nodded her head in understanding. “You took the right steps. Now, let’s get straight to it, boys. I have treated a couple of cases concerning male pregnancies in the last few months or so. Sadly, they all ended in abortions. So, I’m just going to ask, is that what you’re here for?”

Josh’s arms instantly flew to his stomach as he tried to curl himself into a protective ball. Tyler flailed his arms, stepping between him and the doctor. “No, no! We’re not here for an abortion. We’re just here for a checkup and you know, some advice. Where do we go from here?”

“You want to keep the baby?” Dr. Zhen asked, one elegant brow raised in question. There was a genuine curiosity in her tone. Tyler nodded. “Then I offer my sincerest apologies. In the past, the idea of men getting pregnant was considered sinful or disturbing. Some people still view it that way.”

“We’ve been keeping an open mind about Josh being pregnant. We grew up in religious homes, but we were raised to be accepting. I mean, his mom was the one that pushed him to take a test.” Tyler thought he was doing a good job smoothing things over. It had taken a lot of effort to get Josh to come here and the sudden accusation hadn’t really helped with easing his already jittery nerves.

“Joshua, I’d like to offer you an apology as well. I’m sorry for assuming.” Dr. Zhen tried to meet the punk’s eyes. “It was not my intention to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s alright,” He sighed, smiling a little.

She returned the shy smile. “Well, let’s do a bit of paperwork and then we’ll take some blood, do an ultrasound to see where the baby’s at. Sound good?” It sounded perfect to them.

The paperwork was a bit of a hassle. Tyler and Josh to think real long and hard about the medical history of their families. Text messages and phone calls were made, but they never let on that Josh was in a clinic. Josh’s mom got a little skeptical, but he told her that he was at the ER for a checkup for his symptoms he had called her about not that long ago.

The blood work was less of a pain, thankfully. Josh didn’t mind needles if the sleeve on his arm was anything to go by. He still squirmed a little, gripping onto Tyler’s hand when the blood flowed out through the tube. The singer chuckled, “You alright, Spooks?” Josh just nudged him in the ribs.

For the ultrasound, they were brought to a new room. At least this table was far more comfortable. Josh gladly sank into it.

“Alright, go ahead and lift up your shirt, Josh.” Dr. Zhen instructed as she grabbed a bottle of gel from the cabinet. The drummer carefully lifted up his shirt before settling on just removing it all together, using it as a pillow to support his neck. The machine nearby was booted up and the gel was applied by careful hands. He shuddered.

“Is it always so cold?” Josh whined.

“Don’t worry, it gets better,” The doctor explained with a slight grin. “Now, just lie completely still and keep an eye on the screen, both of you.”

Josh shifted as pressure came down on his belly, but he did as he was told and suddenly he didn’t care about the pressure. It was a little weird seeing the inside of your stomach, but very fascination. Dr. Zhen exclaimed, “Alright, here we go!”

“What? What is it?” Tyler felt like a little kid in a candy store, eagerly leaning in closer towards the screen.

“Right here. It’s a little hard to spot, hold on.” She tapped on a couple of buttons on the machine’s keyboard. Gliding the tool across Josh’s belly a bit more, she repeated the process. Abandoning the tool to be cleaned later, she brought up the images she captured. “See this here?” She pointed to a dot.

“Yeah, what is that?” Josh squinted.

“That’s your baby, boys. A little on the tiny side, but they will grow for sure.” She looked over at them. Her heart melted a little at the adoring looks on their face. “Excited?”

Josh continued to stare. He reached out, fingertips brushing against the screen. “That’s them? Our baby?”

“That they are.” The doctor let out a soft laugh as Josh started to cry. “Would you like a copy of the picture?” He looked so eager.

“Please? Four, if you don’t mind.” Tyler grabbed onto Josh’s shoulder. He was having a hard time keeping himself composed.

“I’ll return with those and then we’ll get you two ready to home. I’ll keep this up for now,” Dr. Zhen murmured as she stepped out of the room, leaving the pair to stare at the little ball of life in Josh’s belly.

“That’s our baby, Ty.” Josh almost choked. “They’re so small and cute and— Oh my God.”

“Oh man, our moms are really going to freak. This is so real.” Tyler let a few tears fall. “This is real, Jish! We’re having a baby!”

“We’re having a baby, Ty!” Josh turned to throw himself as Tyler, not caring at the gel that was still on his stomach. The singer didn’t care either as he pulled the drummer close. “That’s our baby!”

Chocolate eyes gazed at the screen fondly. “Welcome to the family, little one.”

**< ><><>**

The excitement died away when they got home. They shared the new development with their crew and label. The public relations team was quick to get involved, stating that the boys should announce that future tours were going to be put on hold until further notice. That was already decided. Tyler stated that he wanted to issue refunds and send mini merchandise packages to soothe the fans. The agreement was made. Then the arguments started.

Some thought it would be smart to hide the truth and others wanted to expose it. It was like an all-out war at the table. Josh sunk further into his seat, trying to hide as people threw around words like ‘it’ and ‘mistake’ and ‘ruined’. That’s when Michael stepped in and played manager. He slammed his hands down at the table, catching the attention of everyone. His focus on the boys.

“Tyler. Josh.” His gaze was stern. “What do you two want to do? This might impact your career, but it’s your personal life. This goes beyond the label and your careers. Josh’s health is on the line. What do you want to do about it?”

Their decision led them here…

Josh was curled up in bed, arms wrapped around his midsection. It was almost protective in Tyler’s eyes. His poor boyfriend had been quiet almost all afternoon. While it would normally be considered out of character for the normally loud punk, his state of silence was understandable. The meeting this morning had taken so much energy out of him. They were trying to figure out what to do. Not telling meant lying to everyone. Telling everyone meant facing judgment. Their greatest fear was the clique finding out. They had been accepting of the relationship, but announcing they were having a kid was a totally different monster.

Tyler slowly approached the bed and took a seat on the edge. He rested a hand on Josh’s hip, speaking with a soft tone, “You doing alright, Spooks?” Tyler knew the use of nicknames always took the edge off anything.

“I’m fine, Blur. Don’t worry about me, please.” Josh offered a little smile, but it was so fake. It didn’t reach his eyes and scrunch up his face. He missed that spark of fire in those mocha eyes. Right now, it was more like a dying ember and Tyler was desperately trying to save it.

The Lebanese man sighed as he collapsed beside his lover. Their noses were mere inches apart. Josh snorted as he ducked his head down. Tyler smiled, showing off his crooked pearly whites. The snort turned into a fit of giggles. Long piano fingers reached tracing his lover’s smile. “That is the most beautiful song I’ve ever helped produce and I want to hear it all the time.”

Josh’s cheeks turned a flaming red. “Shut up, you sap.” Tyler’s snicker was devious as he pulled his boyfriend’s arms away from his stomach and replaced them with his. Those skilled fingers dancing up and down Josh’s spine. It made Josh’s body shudder and dance to the silent tune played on his bones.

“We’re going to have to do this at some point. You know that don’t you, Jishwa?” Tyler questioned as he buried his face into the drummer’s neck, lavishing the skin with chaste kisses, earning him more shivers and soft groans. He didn’t want to push the punk, but there was nothing they could do to avoid the inevitable.

Questions were already being fired rapidly after FBR made the announcement about their tour being cut short. Some of the fans had been pleased to hear they would get their money back and little packages with merch in exchange for the tickets being mailed back. Others were far beyond disappointed. Once they put their announcement out there it was going to be a field day. Tyler could only hope they walked away with the support and love they always received from the clique. These were their people. Any other aftermath, they could deal with as best as they could.

“Could you… Could you do it, please?” Josh looked up at Tyler, his eyes pleading so desperately. “You’re better with words and I don’t know what I would say. Probably something stupid.”

Tyler kissed Josh’s forehead. “I’ll take care of everything, alright? I just want you to smile, please. Can you do that for me, my ball of Dun-shine?”

“I hate that nickname!” Josh swatted at Tyler’s face.

“And I love it. That’s why you let me use it.” Tyler got comfortable against his stack of pillows. Josh curled up against his side, throwing one arm over his stomach and tucked the other under his head.

This should be easy, almost like taking a bullet to the brain. Tyler smiled a little at his own dark humor. He opened Instagram, deciding to share the link to Twitter after. He attached the picture of the sonogram and in the other picture he attached he managed to capture Josh holding his copy in one hand, the other hand was resting on his stomach. That had been in the parking lot of the clinic. Josh looked so happy. Such a far cry from how he looked now. Without further delay, he let it all out.

**To the Skeleton Clique,**

**I know earlier today Fueled by Ramen announced that future shows for Twenty One Pilots were canceled. You guys are getting your refunds and a small care package in exchange for returning your tickets to FBR by mail. I also know you guys are either mad or confused and I’m here to clear the air about that.**

**I’m sure you’ve all heard about the strange genetic mutation that’s been appearing. It simply can’t be explained. No one’s even sure where it came from, but it causes pregnancies in men. Well, let me straight. Josh is six weeks pregnant. I want you all to take that in. Now, take in the fact that yes, the baby is mine. Please, don’t attack Josh on social media. It was ultimately his choice to be truthful with you guys. We just weren’t sure how to explain it all. But here we are, right? We just hope you understand and still accept us, just as we understand and accept you. We need our clique to come together now more than ever. We’re Twenty One Pilots and so are you.**

**So without further rambling, Twenty One Pilots now introduces their latest creation, Baby Pilot. Coming soon to venues near you.**

**Stay street. Stay alive. |-/**

Tyler liked that nickname. It just seemed to roll off the tongue. He had typed it so naturally. His finger hovered over the post button for a few beats, eyes still scanning the writing and taking in the pictures. Josh’s smile made his heart clench. He wanted to bring that smile back. He flinched when he felt Josh’s hand mold against his, both of their thumbs hovering over the button now. The fire in those mocha eyes was starting to come back.

Tyler tilted his head, pressing them close together. “Are you ready for the net to explode, Spooky? We both know it will once we make this post.”

Josh nodded. Together, they posted on Instagram. Tyler made a Tweet with only the link and posted it there too. Well, he had not been wrong. The internet blew up almost immediately. The reactions were a mixed bag.

_“Josh is pregnant? WT Frick?!”_

_“So adorable! Still loving on Joshler being real!”_

_“That’s kinda freaky.”_

_“Not sure how I feel about this!”_

_“Called it! Called it so hard!”_

_“Uh… ew. No thanks.”_

_“This is fake, right? It’s gotta be fake!”_

_“Baby Pilot? How cute!”_

_“That is one lucky baby!”_

_“Twenty One Dads are best dads!”_

_“That is one doomed kid.”_

_“Frens! Clique! Stand with them!”_

_“Can we call it Tysh? I mean, Joshie’s pregnant!”_

_“Haters, you’re out of the clique! #babypilot”_

_“So proud of our boys! #babypilot”_

_“ALL THE EXCITEMENT! #babypilot”_

_“Jumping on the bandwagon! #babypilot”_

_“Let's make it the trend! #babypilot”_

_“I can’t wait to see #babypilot I bet you two make a cute baby!”_

_“Jishwa! So happy for you!”_

_“Tyler! Sing to Josh’s belly! Sing Lovely because that’s what you three are right now! #babypilot”_

_“Excuse me! Could the haters please leave? #babypilot”_

_“I’d pay to see Tyler sing to Josh’s belly! #babypilot #babypilottour”_

Tyler could no longer contain his laughter. “Our baby already has their own hashtag! That’s adorable.” He glanced over at his boyfriend and the smile faded. Josh was crying. “Josh, what’s wrong?”

“Am I freak?” Josh looked at Tyler. “I know you told me I wasn’t, but they think I am! The world probably thinks I am! What if they’re right? What if this baby is doomed?”

“Hey! Hey, no!” Tyler dropped his phone to draw Josh into his lap. “You’re not a freak. Baby Pilot is not doomed. I don’t care what these people think. Blurryface don’t even care what they think! You saw most of those comments, yeah? The clique has our back! Might not be everyone, but who cares what the haters think?”

Josh whined. “I don’t know! I guess I was hoping for more.”

“We can’t make everyone happy, Josh. As much as we want to, the harsh truth is that we can’t. So, we take those that are happy and those that we do save and we run.” Tyler closed his eyes. “I am going to do everything in my power to make you two happy and I’ll run until I die.”

“I’m always happy with you, Ty. You know that.” Josh’s hands curled into the fabric of Tyler’s shirt. “So, please don’t die on us.”

“Sometimes my brain likes to mess with me, make me believe you could do better,” Tyler confessed. Funny because Josh always thought the same thing about his boyfriend.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he hummed and nuzzled Tyler’s throat. “I don’t want anyone else but you. The tear in my heart.”

“And you say I’m a sap!” Tyler grinned. “I’m so going to pitch that idea to the label, though. The Baby Pilot Tour. One band. One baby. One tour! Introducing the newest member of Twenty One Pilots!”

“You and the clique are crazy, Ty! We are not having a tour for our baby!” Josh tried to roll away from his boyfriend. “We’re done!”

“Oh, come on! You love us!” Tyler barked out as he pulled Josh in closer. He pressed a ghostly kiss to the drummer’s temple. “Fine, no tour, but you totally have to let me sing to your belly.”

“As long as there is no tour, you can sing whatever you want to the baby,” Josh breathed as he leaned into the affection, letting his head fall back onto Tyler’s shoulder. It gave the singer easy access to that pale throat, nuzzling and playful nips. “Stop, stop. That tickles.” He was giggling, squirming, torn between getting away and wanting more.

Tyler didn’t let up as he pulled Josh closer, moving down to his shoulders. Then his phone went off. He huffed when Josh reached for his phone. The singer unlocked it and went to his notifications on Instagram. The new and now most relevant comment made his heart soar.

“A clique member just shared a fun fact about our little Baby Pilot. Wanna hear it?” Josh nodded as he rolled over to bury his face into Tyler’s chest.

“Congratulations on Baby Pilot, Twenty One Dads! The clique couldn’t be more proud of you that you two are now working on building your life together. Not just as a band, but as lovers. As a student in the medical field, hoping to become a pediatrician, I decided to share some of my knowledge! Your baby is at the 6-week mark and is about the size of a seed from a pomegranate! That means your baby is 1/8 inch and weighs under .04 ounces! Let me know if you’d like me to keep sharing these fun facts! It would be an absolute pleasure!” Tyler laughed. "They even added the hashtag for Baby Pilot."

“A pomegranate seed?” Tyler felt Josh’s face scrunch against his chest. “Those fruits are so weird!”

“Hey, pomegranate juice is delicious! Don’t make fun of our Pom-Pom baby!” Tyler snickered as he rolled Josh over and lavished his still flat belly with some gentle nuzzling. “Hello, pomegranate baby.”

“It’s Baby Pilot! Not pomegranate!” Josh whined as he tried to push the laughing singer away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr page!
> 
> [Spooky's Tumblr](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)


	3. The Good Old Days (Week 9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another update in the same week?
> 
> Yeah, I have no schedule. Get used to it, kiddos. I'll warn when I'm posting a chapter on my tumblr account that is fully active and ready to go:
> 
> [Spooky's Tumblr!](arcanacreation.tumblr.come)
> 
> Feel free to follow me there for updates and asking questions and in general, kicking my ass into gear! Also, I made a post and I'm leaving it up to you to decide what I rework next.
> 
> Ready for this?

It had been a stressful three weeks before the dust cleared from the nuclear bomb that the band had dropped on the world about the drummer being pregnant. They saw before them, in all forms of social media, the remains of their clique.

It was still vast, filled with the misfits they cherished, offering support and love. Josh had never felt more proud of the dysfunctional family they managed to bring together through music. They eased his nerves and made him forget about the ones that had abandoned them. It made him feel more confident that whoever was living inside of him would be accepted, not just by them, but by their followers as well.

Of course, announcing it to the whole world meant other people found out as well. More important people. People they probably should have told first.

Almost straight off the bat, their families and closest friends were sending text messages, calling their phones and even making posts on social media inquiring about what was going on. The boys let them take their hits before finally finding some quiet time to soothe the ruffled feathers. There was no process or procedure or even a team of people to help with dealing with this. This was a battle they would have to fight alone, but Tyler was at least grateful he had his best friend.

Even now as Tyler stood in the middle of the living room, hands clutching his phone tightly, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the drummer that was laid up on the couch. He was all bundled up in one of Tyler’s larger hoodies, so it was a little baggy even on Josh. They decided that they would call Tyler’s mother first. There was no rhyme or reason behind it, save for the fact that Josh wasn’t ready to talk to his mother yet.

“Are we ready for this, Josh?” The singer asked as he motioned to his phone. “If I suddenly die, I leave everything to you and Baby Pilot. Except for the band. You can’t have that. That’s still mine.” Josh laughed, shaking his head.

“I would never take the band from you, Ty. Now call your mother, you dork.” He buried his face in the soft sleeves, inhaling the fading scent of Tyler’s body wash. It was so earthy and minty. Very relaxing.

Tyler took a deep breath and hit the call button. It didn’t take long for his mother to pick up the phone. The poor singer couldn’t even get a quick “hello” out before he was holding the phone away from his ears. He cringed. Josh cringed. Mama Joseph was not happy. He brought the phone a little closer, “Mom, please stop yelling. I’m sure the neighbors can hear you.” A pause.

“I know you don’t care, but I care about my neighbors hearing. No, I’m not yelling at you, but they can probably hear you!” Josh nearly doubled over with laughter. Tyler chuckled. “No, I’m not sassing you, mom.” The conversation just evolved from there. It was a wild roller coaster ride of the singer nodding and agreeing with his mother at first, but then it turned into promises that Josh was fine and that they hadn’t meant to ignore their families.

Josh was honestly impressed that their phones hadn’t exploded from all the notifications from their parents alone, though his little brother was a close second. Jordan was a sweet kid, but he worried about his big brother a lot.

“I’m sorry, mama! For the hundredth time, I am sorry! I wanted to tell you but we got caught up with taking care of Josh’s appointments and then we had a fight with our PR team! We had to deal with the refunds for the tour and smoothing things over with clique and—” Tyler paused glancing over at his lover, offering a small smile. His tone changed from frantic to calm. “He’s right here, mama. Yeah, he’s fine, just like I told you he was. I’m keeping him safe and warm, don’t you worry. Of course, you and the Duns can come over for a visit.” Another pause.

“Yes, of course, you can talk with him, mama.” Tyler smiled, handing the phone over to Josh. The drummer tucked his away into the pocket, pressing Tyler’s against his ear.

“Hi, Mama J! Yeah, I’m fine.” Josh laughed. “No, no need to worry. Tyler is taking good care of us. You don’t have to send anyone after him just yet.” He paused then burst into a fit of giggles. Tyler groaned, partly because his mother was threatening him, but mostly because he loved hearing Josh laugh. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon, Mama J! Thanks for calling my parents! I love you too! Bye!” He hung up on the call, passing the phone back over.

“This is a little unfair. You get love and affection while I’m over here getting threatened with bodily harm. Something ain’t right with that picture, Jishwa. Tyler tucked his phone into his back pocket. Josh giggled as he submerged himself deeper into the warmth of the hoodie. “Hey, don’t you ignore me!”

Josh let out a squeal as Tyler crouched down beside the couch, planting his hands on either side of Josh’s head, their faces now inches apart. The drummer’s cheeks burned bright red as he tried to shake himself loose. “Go away, Blur!”

“I’m not going anywhere, Spooky.” Tyler’s smirk was devious and made something more than the baby churn in his belly. “I love you so much, even if you make my mother turn against me, baby.”

“Hey, it could be so much worse and you know!” Josh retaliated. His voice dipped into a soft whisper. “She could drag us both by our ears onto some white trash TV show to get a DNA test. Can you imagine those headlines?”

“A new Maury special feature Twenty One Pilots. Is Tyler Joseph the father to Joshua Dun’s baby?” The Lebanese man laughed. “Or we could end up on Jerry Springer. Our sisters and brothers could fight. Ugh, just thinking about makes me squirm. It would suck! I’m grateful my mom isn’t that kind of person.”

“Yeah, she loves us too much,” Josh mused. “Plus she knows we’re too faithful to cheat.”

There really was no arguing with that statement. It was simply a fact. Tyler loved Josh unconditionally. He would live for him. It was easy to say you would die for someone, but it was harder to live for them. Tyler knew Josh felt the same way, but Tyler also knew how afraid his boyfriend felt he had his bad days. He had seen the relief in Josh’s face when he felt Tyler’s chest rise and fall beneath his head or heard his heart beating loudly in his chest.

“I say this a lot, but I love you. I love you so much,” Tyler whispered as he repositioned himself on the couch, slowly pulling Josh between his legs and holding his lover.

They stayed like that on the couch, just watching some crappy movie on Netflix while they waited for their families to arrive. Josh wasn’t really paying attention, happily zoning out with his head on Tyler’s chest, listening to the gentle beats. He barely even heard the frantic knocking on the door until Tyler shifted beneath him. He whined at the loss. “Come on, Jish. That’s probably our parents. It’s time to get up.”

“I’ll stay here. If I get up, I’ll probably be trampled.” Josh sat up and scooted closer to the arm of the couch, trying to remain hidden. His anxiety creeping back upon him. Tyler knew the signs. He kissed the crown of Josh’s head and walked to the door. After a few deep breaths, it was time face the music. There was no way to prepare for what was on the other, so he gripped the door handle and let in the chaos.

“Tyler Robert Joseph!” Ah, his mother was leading the attack, so she got first shot. “I hope you’ve counted your lucky stars, boy, because you’re going to need them by the time I’m through with you! How could you get Josh pregnant? Dating is one thing, but having a baby? That’s a big responsibility, especially since your career is still lost up in space somewhere! All this stress and hype could hurt him or that poor child! Did you even think about that? What were you even thinking when—” Tyler stopped her, holding onto her shoulders tightly.

“Mom, please!” His face was as red as a tomato. He didn’t want to know what his mother would have said if he didn’t stop her verbal assault. “Look, I know our career is way up there somewhere in the stars and we’re hitting it big and it is a lot! I know a baby probably wasn’t smart right now, but there’s no looking back! I can’t take back what happened and I—” He paused, feeling eyes upon. He looked over his shoulder.

Josh was still sitting on the couch, hands drew up to his chest, eyes wide, focused on the singer. His cheeks were turning pink. Tyler knew that look all too well too. The poor thing was holding his breath, waiting for Tyler to finish that sentence. The singer looked back at his mother, “I know we could get it taken care of, but I don’t want to. I love Josh and I love this baby already. I don’t want to give it up.”

Kelly looked startled. She rested her hand over one of her son’s. “Tyler, is that what you think I’m saying?” Tyler ducked his head. His mother looked so hurt right now. “Sweetie, no. I’d never suggested such a thing. I just want to know if this is really what you both want. You’ve been so caught up with your music and touring and your relationship with Josh. You never talked about starting a family. You always just say that the clique fills in that role.”

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, the clique is my family and yeah, I did build that with Josh, but I think it would be nice to make a personal addition to the family. Did I expect this at the height of our career? No. Does that scare me? A little bit! Am I prepared? Eh, sorta, but it’ll be fine! At least I can hope it will be. I have the cutest, smartest drummer by my side and we have the most supportive families who have raised us right and will probably be hovering over us and the baby. Plus, the clique has our back! So, I think it will be okay.”

Kelly smiled fondly at her son, admiring the man he had grown into. Zack piped in, “Dude, I’m so excited to be an uncle! This is so frickin’ awesome!” His grin was so painfully wide. He squeezed past his mother and brother, approaching the drummer almost shyly. “May I?” His hand pointing at Josh’s belly.

“Uh, yeah, go ahead!” Josh’s ears turned pink. “Baby’s only nine weeks old, so I’m not sure how interesting they’ll be.”

“You act like I care,” Zack huffed out as he knelt down, resting his hands on Josh’s knees and leaned in to press his ear to the punk’s belly. Josh laughed, not sure what to do with this sudden invasion of space. “Hi there, little skeleton. My name’s Zack and I know you probably can’t hear me yet, but I’m gonna love you so much, kiddo. We’re gonna have so much fun and I’m going to be your favorite person.”

“Whoa! Back it up, little brother! I don’t think so,” Tyler chimed in. “That title belongs to me.”

“Dude, you can’t be the favorite and the daddy!” Zack stood, pouting as he went head to head with his brother.

“Alright, take it elsewhere, boys.” And there was Laura, obviously done with being ignored. She gently pushed the brothers away and took in the sight of her pregnant son. She sat down beside him, wrapping her arms securely around him and he shimmied closer, letting his head rest on her shoulder, just like when he was a little kid. “Are you ready for this baby, Josh? I just need to hear it from you.”

“I think I’m ready, mom,” He whispered, pulling back enough for her to see his wide grin. His perfect teeth on display for everyone to see, corners of his eyes scrunched and mocha eyes playful. It made his mother smile. “If Tyler’s with me, then I can take on anything.”

“You two are going to be wonderful parents,” Laura assured her son.

The rest of the visit went as well as expected. The girls fussed over Josh, showering him with love, telling him they’d gladly watch the newest member of the family while he was touring. He was soaking it all up like a sponge in water. Laura and Kelly encouraged him to ask questions and gave advice. It just didn’t stop. Josh asked all the questions.

Chris and Bill on the other were talking with the boys. Bill gave the front man the usual father threat — the whole ‘if you dare leave or hurt my son and this baby, I’ll hunt you down’. Chris backed him up on it. Tyler looked over at Jordan, not having heard a peep out of the boy.

“Do you want to threaten me too? I can take it!” Tyler gave his best grin.

“Huh? Oh, no. Our dads have that covered.” Jordan’s smile was like Josh’s, all teeth and genuine, but there was something in his eyes. It made Tyler a little nervous. “Just know that if you do hurt him or leave him, by some freak chance, I will follow you wherever you go and make your life miserable. There won’t be a clique member out there that don't know what you did.” Okay, that made Tyler a little nervous.

“Uhm, okay. I’m going to go see how Josh is doing,” Tyler muttered as he pointed towards the group of women surrounding his drummer. He smiled a bit and turned on his heel, ignoring Jordan and Zack’s laughing. “Hey, how are we all doing over here?”

Tatum grinned as she got up to sit beside Abby on the floor, letting Tyler take her spot next to the punk. “We were just telling Joshie that we can’t wait to plan the baby shower! It’s going to be such a blast! Can you imagine what the fans will send in?”

“Oh, man. I didn’t even think of that! We should have told them not to spend money on us. It’s going to be a lot,” Tyler breathed a laugh as he rubbed his forehead. There was a bit of sweat.

Josh touched his shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah, your brother just scares me a little. He threatened me in a way that no one ever has before and I don’t know what to do about it,” Tyler confessed as he looked at his hands. The mothers laughed. Ashley and Abby rolled their eyes.

“That sounds like our brother,” Ashley shared, patting Tyler on the knee. “Don’t worry. He’s just worried about his big brother. Deep down, he knows you’d never do anything bad to Josh or the baby.”

Tyler rubbed Josh’s belly. “Never in this life or the next would I hurt Josh or Baby Pilot.”

“Baby Pilot?” Abby squealed with delight. “That’s so cute! Are you going to write a song for them?”

Tyler stopped for a moment, stuck in a thought before he let out a laugh, “I didn’t even think about that. I should, though! Maybe a lullaby? Use my ukulele. I’ll have to step up my game, talk to other musicians.”

“Talk to Patrick. He’s got that soul voice going for him,” Josh joked as he nudged his lover. Tyler’s face became emotionless, his tone serious.

“While that baby is in your belly, it will only hear my singing voice,” Tyler declared. Josh snorted. He could see the playfulness in those chocolate eyes.

More time passed with idle conversation and soft cooing at Josh’s belly. Kelly and Laura eventually pointed out that it was time to eat some lunch. Everyone voted on ordering. So, a phone call to a local hole in the wall was made and the Zack was sent off on a pickup mission with Jordan.

The house was filled with the smell of freshly baked garlic sticks and handmade pizza dough. Josh sunk his teeth into a slice of cheese, groaning as it went down, “Oh, this is so good! Thank you, thank you!”

Tyler hummed as he finished off a breadstick covered in garlic sauce. He was just about to reach for his Red Bull but his phone went off with multiple rings, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

“Sorry, Twitter. I must be being tagged in something by like, every follower ever.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it, expression going from confused to pure excitement. “Spooks! It’s the med student from the clique with an update! Sweet!”

“Wait, who from the clique now?” Madison asked mid-bite.

“There’s this med student in the clique and after we announced Baby Pilot to the world she shared this cute fun fact about how far along Josh is. It’s so cool! Listen to this one!” Tyler scooted closer to Josh, wrapping an arm around him as he read from his phone.

“Twenty One Dads! I hope this day finds you both well! I’ve been so busy with studying that I spaced on Week 8, which is disappointing since it was a bean, like you two! Your small bean. So, here we are at Week 9! How exciting! Your baby is actually a grape now! Squishy and sweet! They should be about an inch long and weigh about .07 ounces! Baby Pilot sure is growing, huh? Here’s a fun fact! The eyes are fully formed now, but the eyelids are fused shut. I wonder what color they will be? Chocolate? Maybe mocha? They do say brown-eyed parents can make a blue-eyed baby! We’ll just have to keep waiting! Stay safe, you guys!”

Kelly’s hand was over her heart, face filled with adoration. “That’s so sweet of them.”

“Do they plan on doing that for the whole pregnancy?” Bill asked, leaning back in his seat. “It’s nice that they’re helping you keep track of the baby.”

“They said they wanted to do it and we certainly didn’t want to pass up on that opportunity, especially since we’re so busy despite everything. All of the clique loves it!” Tyler grinned, patting Josh’s belly. “They’ve all voted that I need to sing to Josh’s stomach once the baby can hear. Forget classical music.”

The punk rolled his eyes, swatting his boyfriend’s hands away. “The clique is right. You are a bean.”

“I’m your bean, though.” Tyler pressed a chaste kiss to Josh’s temple. “I really do hope they have your sweet mocha eyes.”


	4. Prime Example of Stand Up Guys (Week 12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm trying to be consistent.

Tyler felt a bit like a jerk right now as he stared at his pregnant boyfriend all curled up on the couch, holding his favorite yellow sweater hostage. It was a sad attempt at getting the singer to stay home instead of going to the interview he was scheduled for.

A few days ago, Mark had called him earlier telling him that a local news station wanted to do a radio interview with the band but said that if Josh couldn’t make it then Tyler could come alone. Tyler really didn’t want to go and dropped hints that he wasn’t interested. Unfortunately, Michael didn’t take to the hints too kindly.

“Look, I get it, man. He’s pregnant and you’re going to be a new dad, but your band is still needed by the masses. I get that he can’t come, but you still can, yeah? Just leave him at home. He’ll be fine.” Michael didn’t negotiate. He made demands and they were always fulfilled, especially when it came to managing the band's schedule.

Tyler snorted at the memory. He almost lost it over the phone. Yeah, sure, he could leave Josh at home and go, but he just didn’t want to. Even now, twelve weeks in, they were still basking in the happiness that came with being future parents. He let out a sigh as he knelt down beside the couch, a hand coming to rest on Josh’s forehead. He felt a little warm.

“I’m sorry about this, baby boy,” He said lowly, leaning in and gently scenting Josh’s hairline. “If I could call off this interview, I would. You know I would in a heartbeat, but the fans need us, yeah? They were our kids first.” He tried to joke around, get his drummer to smile a little.

It didn’t really work when tears welled up in mocha eyes. The hormones were really starting to take a toll on Josh and Dr. Zhen that would be normal. She informed the boys that males showed signs of being slightly more emotional than women during pregnancy since their bodies weren’t used to the flood of hormones and their brains didn’t know how to monitor these emotions at such high levels. Of course, mixing hormones with Josh’s anxiety made a messy cocktail.

“I don’t want you to go,” Josh pleaded as he clutched the hoodie tighter. Tyler’s heart was breaking. He glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that he still had an hour before the interview started. Tyler smiled, gently prying the hoodie out of Josh’s hands and helped him sit up.

“I know and I wish I didn’t have to go. Doing interviews without you isn’t exactly fun for me. You might not talk much but it’s a comfort to have your sunshine demeanor there to keep me sane,” Tyler shared as he dressed Josh in the hoodie. He could just grab another one from the closet. “I wish I could make this easier for you.”

Josh looked down, almost as if he was now realizing that Tyler had put the hoodie on him. He could smell the aftershave. It helped ease the jittery nerves. “I love you so much, J,” Tyler whispered, pressing their noses together.

“I love you too, Ty.” Josh hesitated on wiping his nose on the sleeve, but as usual, his boyfriend saved the day by using the sleeve of his own shirt. “I just don’t want to be by myself.”

“I can call someone to keep you company, J. Maybe Zack and Jordan? I’m sure they would jump at the chance to flex their uncle muscles,” Tyler joked as he retrieved his phone from his pocket, giving it a light shake. “What say you, J?”

“Would you, please?” Tyler despised how sad Josh looked. He made a mental note to break out some extra sass during the interview. He dialed up his brother and hoped that Zack could get a hold of Jordan after.

The other line picked up. “Sup, bro?”

“Hey, Zack. I have a huge favor to ask you, man.” Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I have an interview today with some radio station. Would you and Jordan hang with him today? He’s got an appointment today, too, so… you know.”

“Duty calls, huh? No rest for the wicked singer. Yeah, I’ll grab Jordan and we’ll take care of Josh, man. No worries here.” Zack sounded far more than willing.

“Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

“Thinking of nothing, Ty. I’m only doing what any good uncle should do.” Zack laughed.

“Still, this means the world to me. I’ll let Josh know to expect you two.” Tyler breathed a sigh of relief. “His appointment is at 12:30 this afternoon. Please don’t forget!”

“Tatum’s making a note for me right now.” There was a pause. Tyler could hear Tatum’s voice on the other side, but just barely. “Babe, I can call him! Don’t you— Alright, alright! I’ll go shower! Hey, I gotta go, Tyler. Talk to you later and tell Josh not to worry about a thing!”

There was a quick exchange of “goodbye” before the line went dead. He was so grateful for his family. He walked back into the room and nearly jumped out of his skin. Josh’s head was resting on Mark’s lap and Michael was crouched down beside him.

The singer was so confused, pointing towards the door, “When did you two get here?”

“Eh, a couple minutes ago. You were on the phone so we decided to check up on Josh,” Mark exclaimed as he pats Josh’s head. The drummer snickered.

“Alright, then what are you doing here?” Tyler crossed his arms. “I already agreed to go to this interview.”

“Yeah, we know. We’re just here to make sure you get there,” Michael stated with a slight edge to his voice. It wasn’t the first time he had to play ‘mom’ these boys and hover over them. This certainly wouldn’t be the last. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Can I say goodbye to Josh?” Michael nodded and rubbed the drummer on the shoulder, making sure that he knew that if he needed anything then he was free to call. The duo was instantly embracing, sharing ghostly kisses. “I’ll try and be back before you. I love you, Spooky J.”

“I love you too, Blurry.” A quick exchange of Eskimo kisses and Tyler was marching out the door with Michael and Mark leading. He grabbed another hoodie from the closet near the door, shouted another goodbye and shut the door behind him.

Josh heaved out a sigh, resting his hands on his belly, fingers drawing little patterns on the little bump that had formed. “I miss your dad already, kiddo. What are we going to do now?” Obviously, there was no response.

A whole hour went by. He occupied the silence with watching TV, keeping the volume low since his brain was pounding and his stomach was churning. Tyler had sent him a text to not listen to the interview. Normally, he could have denied the request, but he wasn’t up to listening to more public opinions.

He blinked a little when he heard the front door open. “Josh? Zack and I are here! Where you at, man?” That was his brother. He went to get up and greet them but instantly fell back, his vision blurring and the room spinning.

Jordan entered his line of sight a moment later, confusion etched onto his face. “Dude, you are sweating like crazy.” He rested a hand against his brother’s forehead and instantly pulled away. “Oh, man! Burning up too. You feeling alright, J?”

“I feel sick. I wanted to eat, but food feels gross.” He groaned as he curled into himself. “I don’t wanna move.”

“Well, we gotta get you to your appointment. Tyler will kill us if we don’t.” Zack’s voice joined in the conversation. Josh tilted his head back ever so slightly to look at Tyler’s brother. “Ah, what the heck happened to you? You look like hell froze over and then thawed out again.” Zack sunk a hand into the curly yellow locks. His phone went off.

“It’s Tatum. Probably calling to remind us of the appointment. Jordan, try and get him to sit up at least.” Zack answered the call and stepped out into the kitchen.

“Come on, J. Baby Pilot needs their check-up.” Jordan grabbed his brother’s and eased him into a sitting position. The drummer groaned miserably. “You look pale, my dude. Do you want some water?”

“Got you covered there, man.” Zack walked back in, a water bottle in hand. “That was Tatum and she said we need to get moving.”

“I don’t think he’s going to be able to get out there on his own, Zack,” Jordan pointed out as he nodded to Josh’s sad state.

“Then we’ll go with Plan B! For Baby Pilot,” Zack huffed out, inwardly laughing at his own joke. Jordan snorted but composed himself when a set of car keys were thrown at him. “Go warm up the car.”

Jordan nodded, leaving his brother with Zack. The drummer stared up at him, confused. “I’m going to need your trust and cooperation, J,” Zack murmured. “Do that for me and we’ll get out of this alive.”

Josh was a little confused at first but quickly realized what Zack had meant. A pair of arms slipped under his knees and the other around his waist. The drummer instantly wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck, clinging to him, pleading, “Don’t drop me! Please, don’t drop me!”

“Come on, J. I’m not going to drop you. I’d never let anything bad happen to you and my niece or nephew,” Zack reassured the drummer as he walked out the door, closing it behind him with his foot. He was a little impressed with himself. “I’m super awesome.” That got a bit of a chuckle from Josh.

Jordan opened the door to the backseat and helped Zack get Josh situated. “You comfortable, Josh?” The drummer nodded. “Good, let’s get going. It’s crazy cold.”

“Love this Ohio weather!” Zack whooped as he got into the driver seat. “Did Ty leave us the address for the office?”

“Yeah, he sent a text as you guys were coming out. He totally spaced on it earlier and apologizes and says he loves you, Dun-shine.” Josh groaned and buried his face into the sleeves of the hoodie.

They were soon on the road to the doctor’s office. Zack turned up the radio just as it announced their upcoming interview with Tyler. The station decided to play some of their hits beforehand and the intro to ‘Ride’ started. Zack smiled because he could hear Josh singing along with his brother’s voice in the back.

**< ><><>**

Dr. Zhen was a little shocked to see the two boys flanking Josh instead of Tyler. “Where’s Mr. Joseph?”

“He had an interview today, so we’re filling in for him. The downside of being famous, am I right?” Jordan laughed as the trio followed the doctor to an unoccupied room.

“Alright, get up on the table, Josh.” She patted the spot. Zack helped the drummer up, making sure he didn’t fall over or slip. “How are we feeling today, drummer boy?” She smiled.

“I’m alright, I guess.” He tried to return the smile, but it lacked the usual energy. Zack made to move out of the way but the drummer latched onto his wrist. Eyes pleading for him to stay. Zack grinned, patting Josh’s hand.

“So, before we start,” Jordan chimed. “Josh wasn’t looking too hot earlier. He was swearing and going all cross-eyed and he was a little pale. Well, paler than usual.”

“Hmm, have you experienced these symptoms before?” She rested her hand on Josh’s belly. He flinched, shaking his head. “Alright, how long have you been feeling this way?”

“It started a few days ago,” He said after giving it a bit of thought. Thinking hurt, though. It made his stomach churn. “I don’t like eating and the migraines I had at the start of the pregnancy came back.”

“Ah, alright. You’re a little late to the morning sickness party. That’s what he’s experiencing right now. It’s completely normal, at least until he starts throwing up blood. Then I’d advise coming in for another appointment,” The doctor advised as she grabbed the gel from the counter. “So, I noticed that ‘Baby Pilot’ is trending all over. Shall we get an updated profile picture?” Dr. Zhen grinned. Josh wriggled out of the hoodie and his shirt, passing them to Jordan.

The gel made contact and the drummer howled, “I didn’t miss this at all!”

“Sorry, Josh. I noticed you’re starting to form a bit of a bump, huh? Tyler must be thrilled.” She commented, grabbing the transducer from the machine and gently pressed it onto the punk’s belly. “So, what’s your relation to the boys?” The question aimed at the two standing off to the side.

“Oh! I’m Josh’s little brother Jordan.”

“And I’m one of Tyler’s little brothers. Zack.”

“The uncles are with us today. That’s very sweet of you two. Are you excited about the baby?” Dr. Zhen asked as she typed on a couple of buttons.

“Very!” Jordan was all smiles. Josh didn’t miss the way his brother bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Yeah, we can’t wait to meet them,” Zack put, the biggest grin taking over his face.

“Well, why don’t you two have a peek at your niece or nephew.” The doctor smiled, glancing at Josh. “Copies like last time?”

“Yes, please.” Josh looked like he had stars in his eyes as he stared at the screen. Dr. Zhen chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll grab those. If you want to clean the gel off, there’s a cloth near the sink.” She stepped out of the room, leaving Zack and Jordan to debate over who would help Josh.

The Joseph brother held his hands up. “He’s your brother, man! If it were Tyler, I’d do it, but this is Josh!”

“Weak!” Jordan tossed the shirt and hoodie at Zack in favor of grabbing the cloth and soaking it in warm water. Josh rolled his eyes, choosing not to get involved in the brotherly banter.

**< ><><>**

Tyler was bored sitting in the chair in the recording studio of the building, waiting for the interview to start. People had approached him, asking if needed anything.

“Would you like a drink, Mr. Joseph?”

“Is there anything you’d like to eat?”

“Are you comfortable?”

Of course, the singer just dismissed each and every one of them. All he really wanted was to be with Josh at the doctor’s office, listening to the doctor rattle on about their baby and see the sonogram as he cooed over the drummer’s belly. When the bump finally started to show, Tyler had been over the moon and cuddled his boy’s stomach. Josh, being the dork he is, had taken a picture and posted it to Instagram for the world to see. The singer read the comments to pass the time.

**Baby Pilot is starting to show and @tylerrjoseph is being a good dad, talking to them. #inlove #twentyonedads #babypilot**

_“You two are killing me! I can’t take it!”_

_“Tyler is such a good dad!”_

_“This is too precious for this world! #babypilot”_

_“My heart can’t take this! #babypilot”_

_“#babypilot #nowords #thisistoomuch”_

_“Lucky Jish!”_

_“You two are seriously #relationshipgoals #babypilot”_

_“I’m so ready to meet #babypilot”_

_“Have you thought of names for #babypilot?”_

The comments made him smile. They made his heart soar if he were being honest. He was about to respond to a couple when a voice caught his attention, “Alright, so are we ready to start this interview?”

Now sitting across from him were a man and a woman, probably the station's hosts. They started adjusting their microphones and another person came in to help Tyler set up. Some words were exchanged about how the interview would go down and then someone cued for the meeting to start.

“Good afternoon, Columbus! How are you all doing on this chilly day? We’re keeping warm in the studio today with Tyler Joseph, the frontman from one of our town’s greatest bands, Twenty One Pilots!” The man had a smirk on his face. “Tyler, how are you doing today?” He would never know how much the singer wanted to slap it off his face.

“I’m doing alright with all things considered. I came here today for the skeleton clique. To all of you listening right now, know that Josh and I love you! Stay alive, guys!”

The woman laughed. “I’m sure the clique is super stoked to hear your voice, Tyler. Speaking of Josh Dun, is it true what we’ve been hearing and reading? He’s pregnant?” The woman asked. She was all smiles and Tyler could see the spark in her eye. It was the same spark Josh got when he was super passionate about something. “We all saw your post, but it would be nice to hear it directly from you.”

“Well, I was raised not to lie. Josh is pregnant and honestly, we think the clique is far more excited than we are.” Tyler rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as the woman squealed with delight. “There are the downsides, ya know? We had to cut the tour short and Josh felt guilty, but after we announced the reason, the clique eased our anxiety. They shared their unconditional love and support. So, thank you, my friends. Josh is doing so much better because of you. The upside is that I’ve already got plans for the next album.”

“Wow! I’m sure that’s going to really please the clique. A new baby and a new album? You two sure know how to keep busy.” The woman smiled. “So, are you excited to be a dad? Is Josh excited?”

“Well, like any family, we were a little terrified at first. We weren’t sure how the older kids were going to take it when they heard their mom was pregnant with the new baby.” Tyler laughed. “But we know they’ll be great to Baby Pilot. I’m personally a little scared, but I know that everything will be fine as long as Josh is by my side. I know he probably feels the same.”

“Does it freak you out that your drummer is capable of getting pregnant? Did it shock you? Disgust you?” The man finally chimed in. Tyler felt the start of an angry fire in his belly but ignored it for now.

He grinned. “To be honest, I thought he was pranking me. You know, getting back at me for the time I put bananas all around his dressing room. Then I realized he was telling the truth and I just let it sink in that, wow, I’m going to be a dad. That’s intense.”

“We’ve actually read some of the comments from your posts. Some of the clique actually abandoned you because of these new developments. Finding out that you’re not just in a relationship with Josh, but he’s having your kid. Some of the comments that really stood out are questioning the paternity of the baby.” The man peered over at Tyler from the top of the paper in his hands. “How does this make you feel, Tyler? I mean, do you question if you’re the father?”

“I absolutely believe I am the father. Josh isn’t like that. He’s the sweetest, most genuine guy I know. He’d never betray me.” Tyler’s eyes narrowed. “Not now, not ever. I don’t appreciate people dragging his reputation through the mud like that.”

“Well, how about the fact that this is happening during the height of your career? Do you think maybe it will ruin you? This has been your dream for a long time. Don’t you think a pregnant drummer will hold you back? That a baby will get in the way of your fame?”

Oh, this guy was really pushing Tyler’s buttons. The woman didn’t look too pleased about her partner’s questions. “Just be honest with us, Tyler. You can tell us. Do you blame Josh for ruining Twenty One Pilots?”

That was the final straw. Tyler suddenly stood, slamming his hands down on the table. He grabbed the mic and pleaded, “Everyone, listen to me!” Silence fell over the studio.

“I don’t blame Josh for anything. Yeah, our career came to a full blown stop because of this baby. Some of our fans did abandon us. It hurts to watch the people you love walk away! Almost as much as knowing that there are lives out there that we couldn’t save!” He took a deep breath. “You know what, though? I can always look over my shoulder or even right beside me and know that Josh is still there. He’ll always be there when nobody else is. He’ll always have my six even when the world is working against me.”

He glared at the man sitting across from him. The guy had pushed his chair back a bit, almost as if he were afraid of Tyler. “I know I’m the father. We made Baby Pilot together. Just like we made Twenty One Pilots. I love Josh and my child. I love my career and my clique. I live for all of them. I’ll always be there for them. They are my blood. So, don’t you dare talk like you know any of us!”

“I think we’re going to take a break here. We’ll be back later on, folks. For now, why don’t we all take it easy and enjoy the ride? Here’s ‘Ride’ by Twenty One Pilots.” She shut the mics off. “Tyler, are you going to be alright? My partner here was way out of line.”

“No, I’m not alright! I need some air,” Tyler breathed out as he pushed the chair aside and stormed out of the studio. Mark and Michael offered their apologies to the staff and the woman before following the front man.

They found him outside, pacing back and forth angrily, almost like a caged animal. “Tyler, come on. Talk to us. What’s wrong?”

Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face his friends, lashing out, “What’s wrong? You know what’s wrong!” His fingers started to twitch, itching to do something. “That… That idiot was talking trash about my drummer! He was acting like Josh is some kind of dream crusher and whore! That this is all his fault! Well, it’s not! You hear me? It’s not!” He didn’t even know he was crying until Michael was clutching his face.

“Hey, there’s no need to cry about it, man. We know. None of us blame Josh. You know that, right? Not the label. Not us. Not your fans. Not your family. No one.” Michael smiled, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears. “You know, we’re not on tour anymore. I can’t keep being your tissue, but I’ll let this one slide because this is my fault and I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Tyler chuckled. “It’s fine, Michael. Thank you.”

“I’m here for you, Ty. Not just for your career, but as your friend.” The band manager turned to Mark. “Go inform them that the interview is done. We’re heading out.”

The ride back home was relaxing, filled with sounds of soft music. Tyler looked out the window, thinking about all the people that had deserted their fight and those that had decided to pick up their bats and keep going with them. One thought ran through his head, I need to write Josh a song.

**< ><><>**

Tyler didn’t get home before Josh, but knowing he’d get to see his drummer now rather than later was a silver lining after today. He invited Mark and Michael inside to visit. Upon entering the house, he spotted his brother on the couch with his phone out.

“Hey, Zack.” He smiled weakly. “Where’s Josh? Did he go to his appointment?”

The brothers exchanged a hug. Zack nodded, acknowledging Michael and Mark. “Yeah, he went, don't worry. We just found out that he’s experiencing all the pains of up and coming morning sickness. Jordan’s upstairs with him right now. We didn’t want to leave until you all got home. Your boyfriend had the copies of the sonogram. Hope that makes you feel better.”

“After the bad day I’ve had, anything could make it better. Thanks for doing this for me, I appreciate it.” The group ascended the stairs to the bedroom. The scene they stumbled into was as sweet as could be with Josh and Jordan lying side by side, heads pressed together. A mess of black and yellow curls.

“You two look cozy. I’m almost jealous,” Tyler teased.

“Hey, the whole gang is here.” Jordan laughed. “How was the interview?”

“It was a terrible time. Just as you would expect. I’m sure Twitter will blow up about it soon enough.” Tyler dropped onto the bed beside Josh, burying his face into the messy mop. “You are seriously the best thing could ever happen to me.”

“Aww, thanks. I love you too, Ty.” Josh rolled onto his side, hugging onto the singer. He looked at Michael. “Interview was that bad, huh?”

“Well, it certainly wasn’t a comedy. Your boyfriend here really knows how to take the world by storm,” The manager said, running a hand through his hair. “I’m probably going to have to do damage control soon.”

“I regret nothing I said,” Tyler commented as he pulled his phone out, hearing the all mighty chime of notifications. “Great. This is probably about the interview. God, give me some patience!”

He unlocked his phone and saw it was Instagram. That brightened up his day significantly. “Dude, it’s another update from the doctor. Ah, I’ve never been so happy.”

“Dude, let’s hear it.” Mark knelt down beside the bed. Michael took a seat on the edge of the bed, encouraging Tyler to read. Josh squirmed closer as Zack and Jordan huddled behind him.

“Wow, I feel attacked right now.” Tyler laughed as he started to read from his phone,

“Hey, how are you my favorite boys doing? Tyler, I’ve been reading tweets and articles about the interview today. I’m sorry that this happened to you. It’s a whole new low. Just know that we’ll always have your six, too. The clique adores you boys and we adore Baby Pilot. Speaking of which, I’m sure another update will cheer you right up! The new sonogram Josh posted marks Week 12! Your precious pilot is now the size of a lime! This citrus sweetie weighs half an ounce now and is about two inches long. No wonder Jishwa is bumping! Tyler, did you know your little lime is starting to develop ears? You’ll be able to sing to them soon! Have any ideas what you’ll sing to them first?”

Josh was giggling. “Citrus sweetie? I like that one.”

“Ah, I’ll have to start writing new songs for you and Baby Pilot. Seriously, just gonna start planning the next album.” Tyler scooted down to hug the little bump. “My citrus sweeties.”

“You’re seriously going to work on an album?” Michael questioned, a little curious. Tyler nodded. “Should I let the label know?”

“Nah, not yet. I only have ideas written down, nothing solid.” Tyler smiled.

Mark teased, “I kinda like the citrus sweetie. They’re a lime and you’re a lemon, Josh!”

Josh groaned, throwing an arm over his face. “I think I liked Dun-shine better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual... Here's my Tumblr!  
> I post updates there and other nonsensical things!
> 
>  
> 
> [Spooky's Tumblr!](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)


	5. You Know I Had To Do One For You (Week 15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING!
> 
> Got your attention, didn't I? If I didn't, well, don't complain in the comments.  
> There is some HEAVY PETTING in this chapter. Not explicit, but slight mentions. It's obvious what they're doing, guys.  
> If you can't handle the sexy times, don't read the sexy times. I won't be held responsible for what you read.
> 
> This chapter is also centered around the song "Smithereens". I love that song.  
> It's such a cute song and Tyler kills me! He writes the best love songs for Jenna. Ugh. My heart.

News about the interview spread like wildfire. Everyone knew about Tyler’s epic explosion over the radio station. There were those that thought he was way out of line and sided with the man who had taken shots at Josh, saying they were valid questions. Tyler had been ready to cause a scene again, but his loyal followers had thrown themselves into the battle and fired shots of their own.

_“How dare anyone side with that jerk? He was way out of line!”_

_“Josh is a faithful guy. He goes out of his way to make everyone happy! Why the hell would he betray Tyler like this? They're best friends and boyfriends!”_

_“Everyone knows Josh is a sweetheart. That guy thought he was being subtle? We all know he was calling Josh a whore. Excuse you, sir! Get out of my house!”_

_“Not even Blurryface cares what_ _ya’ll think! All that matters is what Tyler thinks and if he knows he’s the father then_ _he is!”_

_“We all just heard a new side of Tyler. He might be chill and not like conflict, but now we know what he’s really feeling. He’d take a beating before letting someone talk trash about Josh!”_

Michael had called it and had to go in to do some serious damage control with the conflicts going on. Tyler apologized to his friend. Not for his actions, but for giving him more work.

“Don’t worry about it, Ty. I’d have done the same had I been in your position. No one gets away with talking about Josh that way. It was uncalled for and rude,” The manager had said over the phone. “Just make an epic album and I’ll forgive you.”

Of course, Tyler took that as a challenge and knew he had to come up with a song. A new song. One that even the label couldn’t turn down despite it being about Josh. So, he sat at his piano down in the basement and stared at the keys. Josh had insisted on following him. The punk was sitting at his kit, lightly tapping out some smooth beats.

“Do you think Baby Pilot can hear us?” Josh asked as he lightly tapped on the crash cymbal. “It would be sick if they could.”

“Probably not yet, but give it time and we’ll be jamming out together.” Tyler smiled as he watched his drummer. It was nice to see him back where he belongs, behind his drums. He looked so relaxed.

“Do you know what you’re going to do for a song? You said you had an idea,” Josh whispered as he moved to tap the snare. “What is it?”

“I do have an idea, Jishwa. You just make me nervous,” Tyler teased as he started stroking the keys of the piano with such precision and ease. He was playing ‘Tear in My Heart’. “I want to write a song for you, but you’re right here.”

Josh’s whole face turned red as he turned his focus back to his drums. “You don’t need to write a song for me, Ty. You already wrote me songs.”

“Well, you know me, J. Sometimes I can’t describe what I’m feeling for you, so I write songs.” Tyler laughed as he moved on to another beat. It was light and calm. Very smooth. It made his heart feel a little lighter. “You know I had to do those songs, though, right?”

“I know, but people must think you’re selling out for me. Every singer writes a song for their lover if they have one.” Josh laughed, tapping out some of ‘Glowing Eyes’. The album ‘Regional at Best’ seemed so far behind them now. He kind of missed those days.

“Yeah, but the songs I write for are true. They’re genuine. They express the undying love I have for you.” Tyler met his drummer’s eyes. Those sweet mocha irises would be his demise. “I don’t do it for the fame. I do it for you. I’d write you a song if it meant showing the world I love you.”

Josh’s smile wasn’t all teeth and squinted eyes, but it was sweet and made Tyler fall in love all over again. He thought back to that one comment someone made. The idea he had kind of bloomed a tune. “Play me a chill beat, Spooks.”

The drummer shook head a little, seeming to give it some thought before lightly tapping on the cymbals again.

“You know, I’ve always been collected, calm and chill. And you know, I never look for conflict for the thrill, but if I’m feeling someone stepping towards you, can’t describe just what I’m feeling.” Tyler stood, singing whatever felt right, making his way towards the kit. Josh laughed, letting his boyfriend’s voice guide his beat.

Tyler thought back to that interviewer. The guy who talked about Josh. “For you, I’d go step to a dude much bigger than me. For you, I know I would get messed up, weigh 153. For you, I would get beat to smithereens.”

The singer gave it some more thought, knowing his idea was in its rough stages. Josh’s words rang in his head. They were true. Everyone wrote love songs. For some people, it was for fame. For others, it was because it was how they truly felt. Tyler fell into the latter.

He knelt down beside Josh, grabbing his wrist, ceasing the drummer. He looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. He whispered, “You know I had to do one on the record for you.”

Josh shook his head, pleading, “Tyler, stop” and the singer just kept going. He sang, “For you, I’d go write a slick song just show to you the world. For you, I know they think it’s messed up to sell out for your boy.”

The drummer dropped his drumsticks in favor of hiding his face. “Tyler, no. Stop it.”

“It’s all true, Jish. For you, I’d do anything.” Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh, pressing a kiss to the small bump. “I’d do anything for you too, Baby Pilot. I can’t wait to show you the world.”

Josh folded himself over the singer as best as he possibly could. He sniffed, “I hate hormones. I hate you for being so sweet. I hate you writing songs for me. This is why I’m the drummer. I’m supposed to just… blend into the background. Support the front man.”

“Not with the epic drumming you do, J. It’s hard not to notice that sick body you got and the passion you show when you’re behind your kit.” Tyler nuzzled his lap. “If I wanted someone to just blend in and support my work, I’d have found any other drummer. Nope. I wanted someone who was just as passionate as Chris and I got you.”

“Stop talking. I’m going to explode if you keep being so sweet!” Josh gently pushed on Tyler, almost as if he were trying to get away.

“Well, I can think of other things to occupy our time.” Tyler smirked as he hoisted Josh up into his arms and started ascending the stairs. The drummer groaned and kicked his legs.

“I’m going to kill you, Tyler Joseph!” Josh swatted at his face playfully. “You have a dirty mind and this is a Christian home! Think of the baby!”

“I am thinking of the baby,” Tyler teased as he rounded the corner to the stairway leading up to the second floor. “I’m not even saying anything remotely dirty. That’s your brain, Jishwa. Maybe the baby can hear your thoughts. Male pregnancies are different, ya know?”

Josh’s face was priceless. “Oh God, my dirty brain! Tyler, this is all your fault! You made me think these things! What have you done to my purity?”

“I think it went down the drain with mine when we decided to make this baby before getting married,” Tyler purred. It sent shivers up Josh’s spine. “Not that I regret that night,” Josh remembered that night clearly.

He was running on Red Bull and adrenaline. The crowd had really worked them up. He had been soaked in sweat, breathing like he had run a marathon across all of Europe and Tyler was beyond thrilled about their fans’ energy. The singer had crashed his lips against Josh's. They barely made it back to their hotel room.

He remembered being tossed onto the bed, clothes flying left and right, hands groping around to grab onto anything that was grounding. Lips kissing every inch of available skin they could reach. Tyler not giving a damn about who heard them. Josh not really caring that they were going into this unprotected.

He remembered Tyler holding him tight, whispering his undying love for the drummer into his ear, as well as a few choice words that still sparked an inferno in his lower belly. He remembered Tyler’s cooling touch against his burning skin. The possessive bites on the back of his neck. The indescribable pleasure that shook his entire his being and the beautiful afterglow that came immediately after. He thought he had seen galaxies, forget stars.

Josh was pulled from the memory as he gently tossed onto the bed. An alarmed yelp escaped his throat as he hugged his belly protectively. Tyler chuckled softly, prowling up the bed and hovering over his lover, a possessive glint in his eye.

“I’d never do that if it meant hurting you or the baby. I was gentle, yeah?” He murmured into Josh’s ear. The drummer nodded, unsure where this was going to lead, but having a slight clue. “I don’t know if it’s safe for us to be doing these things while you’re pregnant, but I won’t stress you out over it.”

Josh nodded again, not really certain where his voice went. He let Tyler help him out of his shirt, watching as it was tossed aside. It was now lost somewhere in the corner of the room with the rest of their laundry.

“I love you, Spooks,” Tyler breathed against his skin, kissing down his neck. Peppering his sternum and the spot over his heart with chaste kisses. Josh clutched onto the bed sheets, face turning a bright shade of red now. He was getting nervous, but it melted away with Tyler stopped at his belly. “I love you, Baby Pilot.”

Tyler’s lips moved against the bump. Kissing it and singing to it softly, the same lyrics he had sung to Josh in the basement, “For you, I’d go step to a dude much bigger than me. For you, I know I would get messed up, weigh 153. For you, I would get beat to smithereens.”

Tears burned the corner of Josh’s eyes as he let his fingers sink into Tyler’s hair. His pants were tugged down his legs, soon joining the shirt. Josh let out a breath he had been holding as those chapped lips kissed his thighs, whispering, “You know I had to do one on the record for you. You know I had to do one on the record for him like this.”

The singer glanced up, chest filling up with adoration for the drummer he was worshiping. Those watery mocha eyes. The way those perfect teeth bit on perfect pink lips. His chest rising and falling with each breath. “You are so beautiful, you know that?” he murmured against the pale skin of Josh’s thighs.

“Stop with the sap talk, Ty. Seriously!” Josh tossed his head to the left, a pathetic attempt to hide his blush. The drummer was well aware that when his face turned red, his whole body seemed to as well.

Tyler smirked, nipping the skin, earning a gasp. “It’s the truth, Spooky. You have a beautiful body, you make beautiful sounds when I do this.” Another nip. Another yelp. “God, I could do this all day.”

“We’d never be where we are if you did this to me all day,” was the response. It was followed by labored breathing as Tyler continued down the road of passionate torture. He alternated between chaste kisses, gentle nips, and playful licks. It was driving Josh mad.

“If you’re going to do something, then do it, lover boy,” Josh seethed as he writhed against the sheets.

“Don’t worry, J. I got you,” He purred as his fingers hooked onto Josh’s boxers gently tugging them down. “How about a revised version of that night, huh?”

Oh, it was a revised version.

Josh squirmed underneath the affection that Tyler showed him. Whined at the sweet words and grabbed onto those calloused hands as they made their way up his sides. He held on tight, Tyler’s name falling off his tongue, softly chanting it over and over.

He saw those beautiful galaxies again. His mind high up in space as his heart raced and his lungs tried to catch some air. Tyler’s voice brought him back down to earth, a warm embrace grounding him. “You still with me, beautiful?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Josh grinned. “I think I saw our career up there somewhere. It doesn’t want to come back.”

“Good, I’m glad it doesn’t.” Tyler kissed Josh’s brow, enjoying the peaceful moment. Then his phone went off, ruining it. “If that’s not the clique with an update, I’m going to throw it out the window.”

Josh chuckled, rolling over in Tyler’s arms to grab the phone off the nightstand. He unlocked it, a sleepy grin on his face. “It is an update, so settle down, dad.” Josh passed the phone over. “Read it to me?”

“Anything for you, J.” Tyler kissed the top of his head. “Hey, boys. Things seemed to have quieted down for the most part, huh? I’m glad you two finally get to relax. I’m currently sitting in a cozy cafe myself with my roommate. Let’s check in with Baby Pilot. They are about the size of an apple. The apple of your eye! They’re just shy of four inches long and weigh almost 2.5 oz! Getting pretty big! They’re able to move around now, but you won’t feel it for a while. So, you have time to prepare your bladder, Josh! Stay safe and alive, boys.”

“That’s cute. The apple of our eye,” Josh hummed as he rubbed his belly. “It’s so weird, but I can’t wait to meet them.”

“No, it’s not because I can’t either. Then I can shower both of you in love and affection and write songs for you two.” Tyler nuzzled the base of Josh’s neck. “I’ll write all the slick songs for you and our baby.”

“What am I going to do with you, Tyler Joseph?”

“You can love me for the rest of our lives, Joshua Dun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have a tumblr where I post updates!  
> [Spooky’s Tumblr](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)


	6. Stay Alive For Us (Week 16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! It's been a week! I think you've waited long enough, frens.  
> I just needed to get over my initial panic that Christmas is happening at my store. I'm ready to rip my hair out.

Josh will gladly confess that he loves the Joseph family. They were like a second family to him. Mama Joseph had always told him that he could call her at any hour if he needed anything, even if it was just a patient ear to cry to. That had touched his heart.

What really made it flutter was that Kelly was currently standing in their living room having the most ridiculous argument with Tyler. Her eldest was pouting like a five-year-old that got told he couldn’t have his favorite candy after dinner even though he had eaten all his vegetables.

“I don’t understand why you’re taking him to the house. You won’t even tell me why I can’t come along. I used to live there!” Tyler had to fight the urge to stomp his foot. He wasn’t mad at his mother, just a little annoyed. “He’s pregnant with my baby. Shouldn’t I be allowed to go with him?”

“Tyler Joseph, if your father hovered over me every second of every day while I was pregnant with the four of you, he would have been dead for Jay’s birth,” Kelly shot back with the sweetest smile. It made Josh giggle, which got him a halfhearted glare from his lover. “You don’t think I know how to take care of someone who is pregnant?”

“I mean, Josh is a man, mom. He’s not a woman,” Tyler argued, hoping she’d take that. He was really running out of things to say.

“What’s that supposed to mean, hm? He’s already got morning sickness. He’ll probably have the cravings and swollen ankles soon enough. That sounds like all the aches and pains a pregnant woman has, Tyler.” Kelly looked over at Josh, a mischievous spark in her eye. “Does he always treat you like this?”

“Sometimes, yeah. Most of the time it’s really sweet, you know?” Josh shrugged. “I’ve been super clingy and cuddly lately, so I don’t mind the hovering. It gives me easier access when I want a hug.”

“Well, I hope you don’t mind spending one day away from your cuddly baby daddy.” She smiled. “I’d appreciate your presence in my home. I need your help with something.”

Josh glanced over at his boyfriend. Tyler was pouting, gaze aimed at the floor as he rocked back and forth on his feet. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours, yeah?” He looked over at Tyler’s mom. She nodded.

The drummer lifted himself off the couch and approached Tyler, wrapping one arm around his neck. Their gazes met, but only for a brief second.

“It’s only going to be for a few hours, babe. This is your mom we’re talking about here. I’m sure she’ll take great care of us,” Josh assured his lover as he grabbed hold of the singer’s hand, resting it on his more prominent belly. Tyler smiled, tracing little patterns on the bump.

“It’s going to be lonely without you two here,” He whispered, kneeling down to nuzzle the baby bump. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself.”

“I’m sure we have some friends that would love to see you. There are Zack and Jay. You haven’t hung out with them in a while,” Josh pointed out. “Could hang out with Mark. Oh! Also, the fans are still expecting you to write a song for Baby Pilot.”

“Mmm, my citrus sweetie.” Tyler hummed. “My lemon and lime.”

Josh groaned. “I can’t wait to dye my hair for the holidays. I won’t be a citrus sweetie anymore.” He felt a little smug when Tyler pouted. “I haven’t done blue in a while. Oh! Purple! That’s a throwback color! I can’t do green because that’ll make this worse.”

“You can dye it whatever you want. You’ll still be my Spooky.” Tyler kissed the bump. “And this is my Baby Pilot.”

“You two are so sweet. It’s a wonder that the fans have just dropped over from diabetic shock,” Kelly teased with a grin. “So, do I have your permission to steal Josh and my grandchild away?”

“Yeah, I guess so. This is clearly the battle you’ve won today, mother. I’ll have my revenge yet.” Tyler snickered. He released his boyfriend. “Just make sure you stay warm out there, yeah? Drink lots of warm fluids. Mom’s got some pretty warm blankets at the house and—” Kelly grabbed his shoulder.

“Tyler, come with me for a moment. Josh, go get ready.” Kelly shooed the drummer away. He took the hint and went upstairs.

“Is everything—?” He was silenced by a finger pressed against his lips.

“Tyler, I love you dearly and I know your intentions are good, but you need to relax.” His mother’s smile was genuine, eyes filled with concern. “You’re going to run yourself into the ground way you worry. I know it’s a delicate and strange situation. He’s a pregnant man and the number of miscarriages has been rising and don’t even deny reading the reports.” Tyler was going to protest, but his mother shut him down. She grabbed his hand.

“Did Josh tell you?” Tyler looked sheepish. He let his head hang guiltily when his mom nodded in response. “I had hoped he wouldn’t catch on.”

“You cannot get anything by that boy. Not with the way he worries about you,” Kelly whispered, “Just relax, baby. You’re doing a wonderful job as a father to be. We all just want you to remember to watch out for yourself.”

“Mom, I promise that I’m fine.” Tyler was insistent, but his mother knew better. She grabbed his shoulders, giving him a little shake.

“Just stop thinking for a moment and listen to me. Call your brothers, spend some time with them. Take today to relax, okay? If not for the sake of your own health, then do it for the man that loves you.” Kelly was pleading with him. “Josh would be torn up if anything bad happened to you. You know he can be just as bad as you.”

Tyler gave it some real thought, glancing around the room. His mother wasn’t wrong. She rarely was. Josh had demons too and if something did happen to Tyler, well, the aftermath wasn’t something he wanted to dwell. So, he gave in. For his mother and his boyfriend.

“Alright, I’ll give Zack and Jay a call, see if they want to chill today. If anything, I’ll at least promise not to mope around the house, alright?” He offered.

“That makes me feel better,” Josh exclaimed as he reentered the living room. He was all bundled up in one of his boyfriend’s hoodies, again, and wrapped around his neck was a familiar black scarf. “We’re both ready to brave the cold!”

“Welcome to Ohio, where the snow is plentiful before December,” Tyler lightly joked as he pulled the drummer into his arms. “I’m sorry if my worrying has stressed you out. It’s not my intent, you know that yeah?”

“I do know that. I just wish you’d take better care of yourself too. We need you just as much as you need us, Ty. What would we do without you, huh?” Josh grinned. “I’d have to teach them drums so I could take over for singing. I’m so close to mastering ‘HeavyDirtySoul’.”

Tyler snorted, both of them knowing that Josh was so far from mastering it. “Okay, J. You finish mastering that and I’m going to do a cover of ‘Single Ladies’ for our next album.”

“I’ll prove you wrong eventually, Ty.” Josh glanced over at Kelly, noticing the grin on her face and how her phone was pointed right at them. “I should probably get going. Your mom is taking pictures, most likely video and then she’s gonna post them somewhere. People will think we’re getting married or something.”

The duo shared one last kiss before parting ways. Tyler thought the door shutting sounded louder. It echoed in his head as he dropped down onto the couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. He had promised his mother and lover that he wouldn’t mope about. Reaching for his phone and started a group text with Zack and Jay.

**< ><><>**

“So, what’s this super secret mission you need me for?” Josh asked as he watched the scenery go by with a smile. “It’s not like you to sneak around behind Tyler’s back.”

“Well, Tyler’s birthday is coming up and we’d like your help preparing. We know hasn’t really been able to celebrate properly because of touring and recording.” She exhaled, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. “We kind of want to make a big deal out of it. Chris and I know that he’d get mad if we told him.”

“Tyler and the word ‘mad’ never go together. Unless it’s like, Tyler never gets mad.” Josh grinned.

“Except when it comes to you and the little one, apparently.” Josh stared at her in disbelief. “Oh, you thought I didn’t know about that? Mark told me everything.” Her lips were drawn into a thin line. It wasn’t like her son to lose. He was always such a kind boy, but after hearing about how the interview went, she couldn’t blame him.

“I’d have reacted the same way if they talked about him like that.” Josh looked down at his hands, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. Mark had shown him what little video he had recorded, thinking it would have been a nice addition to their YouTube channel. The video never made it.

The words that had been thrown around, the accusations made stung real deep. For a little while, he had blamed himself for everything. The tour ending. The clique leaving. Their career just coming to a dead stop. Then he saw that video. Tyler had reacted in such a way that made his heart skip a few beats. There had been such raw emotion in his voice, pleading for everyone to know that there was no one to blame in this situation.

Josh cursed his hormones as tears threatened to appear. Kelly grabbed his hand. “No more tears, darling. Everything he does is out of love.” He smiled, unable to argue with her.

“That’s because he has a big heart and a lot of love to give. He deserves a great birthday party! It should be so sick that he can’t get mad at us!” Josh’s smile evolved into a full-blown grin. “It should be sick!”

“Well, let’s throw him the sickest party!” Kelly laughed.

**< ><><>**

Tatum was leaning against the counter in the middle of the kitchen, gentle eyes watching the trio of brothers sitting at the table. They were just talking to one another in hushed voices. She watched her husband go from grinning like a fool to frowning as he threw his arms around Tyler. Jay rubbed his eldest brother’s back comfortingly. It was obviously something heavy.

She let out a sigh and turned away, not wanting to feel like a stalker from afar. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she started for the living room, debating whether or not she should text her mother in law. They all made a promise to report any signs of depression and anxiety. Just before she could bring up Kelly’s info to send a message a hand touched her shoulder. She turned, startled at first, but relaxing when she saw the three of them standing there.

“What are you three up to? Those smiles scare me.” She narrowed her eyes. The trio were all sporting a smile that was just far too sweet, almost too innocent. Almost like they wanted something.

“We were uh, just talking about stuff and then we got onto the topic of food. Then we got hungry and decided maybe we should go out to eat?” Zack offered, wiggling his eyebrows. Tatum rolled her eyes. Her husband was an idiot sometimes, but she loved him dearly.

“Alright, what were you thinking?” She questioned, knowing that no matter what their answer might be, she wouldn’t be able to say no to their natural charm.

“You remember that place we got pizza? They had that sub you thought was super delicious? Also, the mozzarella sticks were to die for!” Oh, she knew the place. “Could we go there?”

“Please?” Tyler grabbed onto her sleeve, giving it a gentle tug. Even Jay was pouting. “You’d be like, my favorite sister in law.”

“Aren’t I already?” Tatum asked, a brow raised in offense.

“Well, when Jay gets married you’ll still be favorite, no matter how cool his girl might be.” Tyler spared a glance at his brother. “No offense to you, Jay.” The youngest Joseph brother just shrugged.

“It’s all good, Ty. Just don’t let my future wife hear you.” He feigned hurt. “I know that no girl could ever measure up to Tatum’s level of awesome.”

“Oh my God! Get in the car!” Tatum shooed them out before they could lay on more of their manipulative charm. She swatted her husband on the arm. “Next time, don’t try so hard. You guys are pathetic!” Zack kissed her cheek and followed his brothers out.

She sent a quick text to her mother in law.

  
**Tatum**  
_This party better be sick. Your boys are killin’ me! :P_

**From: Mama Joseph**  
_Don’t worry, it’s going to be so much fun._  
_I promise! :)_

**< ><><>**

The next day, a similar situation presented itself. Kelly appeared out of the blue wanting to steal her son away. Tyler really tried to assert himself, insisting that he just wanted to stay home and relax with Josh, maybe watch some terrible movies. Josh, on the other hand, was adamant about him getting out of the house.

“You should at least spend the day with your family, Ty. It’s your birthday!” He argued arms crossed over his shirt, standing firm.

“You’re my family too!” Tyler looked hurt. “You should come with me if everyone is going to be so pushy.”

“I mean the family that gave you life and the ability for us to be together because let’s face it if it weren’t for them then I wouldn’t be having your kid. I’d be knocked up by some other dude, maybe someone named Brendon!” Josh laughed as he leaned up onto the balls of his feet, pressing his lips against Tyler’s. It was enough to make the singer melt. “Go be with your family. I’ll be fine on my own for a few hours. I’ll probably go and binge on all that food I bought, watch some X-Files.”

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh, holding him close to whisper, “Are you sure? I hate leaving you alone. I’m afraid.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll be on the couch.” Josh kissed the tip of Tyler’s nose. “Now please, leave. Your mother is tapping her feet and she’ll probably break out the phone soon.”

Tyler groaned, finally deciding that there was no winning this fight. After another kiss, or four, he was dragged out the door by his mother. Josh grinned, waving goodbyes until the door shut. He bolted as fast as his aching feet would let him to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, shooting off quick texts to his siblings.

**Josh**  
_Hey, Ty just left! All clear!_

**From: Ash**  
_Aww yeah, buddy! We’re coming!_

**From: Abby**  
_I’m so excited! Tyler’s gonna kill us!_

**From: Jordan**  
_Nah, it’ll be fine! We’ll hide behind Josh!_

**Josh**  
_Thanks, guys! Throw me under the bus! Get your butts over here!_

It only took about twenty minutes for his family to show up on his doorstep. Arriving not far behind them was Mark, slung across his shoulder was some basic camera equipment. He patted the bag lovingly. “I figured we could capture some sick moments, share it with the fans if Tyler doesn’t decide to go on a killing spree.”

“You all make him sound like a murderer!” Josh laughed as he embraced his mother, only flinching a little when she patted his belly.

“You’re getting big, Joshie! Are you excited?” She asked, setting her purse down and letting her husband take her coat.

“Sorta?” Josh was still a little sheepish. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel. “I mean, I guess I am. It’s not really what’s on my mind, right now? Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does!” Ashley embraced her brother tightly. “You’ve been focusing on Tyler a lot lately, brother of mine. And don’t you dare even try to deny it. You have it written all over your face.”

Josh’s face turned bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away with a crooked smile. Abby joined in on the fun. “You two are so cute sometimes. I’m surprised the clique hasn’t dropped dead from all the cute,” She teased, holding a hand out. “Now fork over the keys. Dad and I are going to go play car tango. Looks sketchy that our cars are parked out front! Mark, keys!”

Bill and Abby were out the door, leaving Laura to direct the rest of the group. “Josh, can you and Jordan manage to start the cake mix? Ashley, you and I can prepare dinner. Your father will man the grill like the madman he is with Abby keeping watch.”

Mark raised his hand awkwardly, “Uhm, what am I going to do?”

“Help the boys and take some nice photos, Mark. Everyone has a job.” Laura smiled and clapped her hands loudly. “Get those feet moving! We don’t have all day!”

Josh headed for the kitchen with his friend close at his side. “I hope he likes this.”

“Don’t worry, dude. I know he will,” Mark reassured him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. “He’d be a fool not to.”

**< ><><>**

Kelly stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, gaze soft as she watched her four children. They were all calling each other childish names, shoving one another and yelling at the screen in front of them. They were, of course, playing Mario Kart. The game was sacred to the Joseph kids. A dose of healthy competition never hurt anyone. Tyler had a prideful look on his face as he once again beat his siblings. Zack made an off-hand comment before tackling his older brother to the floor.

“Have you talked to Josh yet?” asked Chris as he came to stand behind her, planting a kiss to the cheek. She smiled, shaking her head. “It’s good having them all home, isn’t it?”

“It’s really good to have them home. We did well with them all. I just don’t know what’s harder to believe sometimes. The fact that Tyler’s 29, he’s having a baby with his boyfriend and bandmate or that he’s famous for music.” She leaned back against her husband. “We did good with him, didn’t we?”

“Of course we did, honey. Look at him. Almost 30 years old, playing ukulele for fans that understand him and soon he’ll be a father to his drummer’s baby.” Chris grinned. Kelly rolled her eyes, groaning.

“When you put it that way it sounds bad!” She turned, slapping him on the chest. “Go control the kids before they break something. I’m going to text Josh.”

Chris walked into the living area, his booming voice announcing his arrival and Kelly smiled as she kids cheered. She unlocked her phone, noticing that there were a few messages from Laura. She opened them and did all she could to suppress her giggling. They were pictures of the preparations.

The first was Ashley and Jordan. She was caught mid-laugh, one hand clutching a bottle of hot sauce and the other trying to defend herself from the flying tomato slices that her brother was whipping at her.

The next was Abby and Bill, both covered head to toe in tinsel, matching grins on their faces as they held up neatly wrapped gifts.

Kelly had to laugh a little at the next few pictures. The first one being Josh covered in flour with a pout on his face. Mark was standing next to him, obviously the culprit of some of the smiley faces that were drawn on Josh’s cheek.

Next was the drummer and his brother having a standoff with Mark. The brothers were wielding a pair of tongs and a whisk while Mark had a handheld blender. Josh and Jordan appeared to be defending the bowl of blue frosting the pregnant man was holding in one arm.

The final picture was so sweet. It was all the Dun kids and Mark. Josh was holding the finished cake covered in a beautiful blue frosting, decorated with the band’s symbol and written in yellow was ‘Happy Birthday, Tyler’.

**From: Laura**  
_I think it’s safe to say we’re ready! As you can see, it’s been quite the task!_

**Kelly**  
_We’re on our way! Tell the kids not to have too much fun! :)_

She tucked her phone away and re-entered the living room, stumbling upon quite the sight. Her husband was seated on the floor, clutching a controller as he went up against his boys. Tatum and Madison were cheering him on, doing everything they could to mess up the three younger boys.

“Alright, kids. Get ready, we’re going out!” She announced, clapping her hands, not really missing the way her husband pouted at her. “Let’s go, you man-child.”

“Where are we going, mom?” Tyler paused the game, tilting his head to the side. “Thought we were staying in today.”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out, birthday boy.” Kelly’s grin was devious. It sent shivers down Tyler’s spine. “Now, jackets and shoes on! It’s cold outside! Chop, chop!”

**< ><><>**

“Where are we going?” Tyler asked again from the backseat, squished between his youngest brother and Madison. Zack and Tatum were following behind them in his brother’s car. “You guys are being so weird!”

“We’re your parents, we’re supposed to be weird,” Chris commented lightheartedly as he took yet another turn down a side street. His wife had instructed him to take the scenic route back to Josh and Tyler’s house.

Tyler groaned as he sat back, leaning to the side to rest his head on Jay’s shoulder. “Do you know where we’re going? As your older brother, you have to tell me when they’re plotting against me!”

“Sorry, Ty. I don’t want to die at the hands of mom tonight.” Jay grinned, resting his head against his brother’s. “It’ll be fun, I promise. That is the wisdom I give to you on this day.”

Another ten minutes of driving down side streets they finally made it to their destination. Tyler peered out, becoming more confused. “What are we doing back here?” He blinked as he looked at the driveway, noticing his and Josh’s cars were parked there. “I swore we parked in the garage last night.”

“Josh sent me a text. He asked if we could return you home. He was getting a little lonely. You know how that boy is,” Kelly stated nonchalantly, hiding her smile. “You two can’t stay away from one another for more than an hour, I swear.”

They followed Kelly up to the door. Everyone shoved past Tyler to get in first, leaving the poor singer a little confused. He walked in and nearly fell back outside on his behind.

“Happy birthday, Tyler!”

The singer slapped a hand over his chest to steady his breathing, hiding his nervousness behind a laugh. Josh’s family was there. Mark was there holding a camera, grinning a like fool, obviously happy to have caught Tyler’s reaction. Standing at the center of it all was Josh. His signature grin etched on his face, mocha eyes filled with delight and a hint of uncertainty.

“Babe, did you plan this?” Tyler hesitantly approached his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.

“No, your mom did. She just enlisted the rest of us to help bring it all together.” The drummer kissed him gently. “Do you like it? I know you normally hate making a big deal out of your birthday, but you know.” He trailed off with a shrug. Tyler laughed, pressing their lips together for another sweet kiss.

“Best surprise ever, Spooky,” He breathed softly. “Thank you. Thanks to all of you!”

Tyler soaked up the loving attention he received as the night went on. Mark caught some precious moments on camera and promised to clean them up to post tomorrow. His phone went off like crazy, all notifications from all manners of social media, each one wishing Tyler a happy birthday.

Mark’s phone went off at one point. It was Michael texting him a link. He followed it and started flailing like a madman, catching Tyler’s attention. “Dude, what is up with you?”

“It’s that clique doctor! She posted another update this week. It’s a sweet one, dude!” Mark passed his phone over to the singer. “Read it!”

“Happy birthday to you, Tyler Joseph! I hope you have a wonderful day! Since I lack funds to send an actual gift at this point in time, I give you a birthday update on your baby! Your precious Baby Pilot is now an avocado! Baby Pilot weighs a whopping 3 1/2 ounces now and is about 4 1/2 inches long from head to bottom! Can you believe 16 weeks have flown by? Tyler, you’re going to be an amazing father to this baby. Just like you’re an amazing inspiration to all of the clique. You've helped so many people and I don't think we thank you enough for helping us find our way to happier roads. So, happy birthday and thank you for staying alive another year. Here’s to many more.”

Tyler was all but ready to cry as he finished reading. Josh hugged onto him tightly. Kelly took a seat beside him, grabbing his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “We’re all proud that you stayed alive, Tyler.” She kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday, sweetie.”

The singer laughed, shaking his head, trying to will the tears away. “It’s because of all of you that I was able to fight and stay alive, so thank you.” He looked over at his boyfriend. “And thank you for giving me another reason to live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, here's my tumblr. Feel free to hit me up about anything! :D  
> Stay alive, frens!
> 
> [Spooky’s Tumblr](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)


	7. Can't Describe Just What I'm Feeling (Week 18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Look! Another chapter!
> 
> Now featuring Jenna Black!  
> She is an absolute angel.

_What did I do to get so lucky?_ Tyler thought as he stared at his slumbering boyfriend. It wasn’t rare for the singer to wake up before the drummer, but there were mornings where Tyler would wake up to find sleepy mocha eyes watching him. Today just so happened to be his lucky day. _Being pregnant is hard work. If anyone can get through it, it’s you, Josh._

He reached out, brushing aside a stray curl of faded yellow hair. Josh was lying on his back, one arm thrown above his head with the other resting on top of his rising and falling bump. His mouth was slightly open, the soft snores escaping through his nose. _Stop being such a cute sleeper. Curse you, Jishwa._ Tyler grabbed his phone off the charger to snap a quick picture. He briefly debated on posting it on Instagram. Screw it. The world needs to see this beautiful boy.

**Sleeping Josh is cutest Josh. May the baby be just as cute.**   
**#sweetestdreams #cutenapper #ifeelenergized #babypilot**

The clique that was up this early started commenting and liking the picture. Some even pointed out that his stomach was really starting to show and Tyler couldn’t help but agree with them. He locked up the device, tossing it aside in favor of cuddling with the drummer’s belly. He softly sang, “You know, I’ll be in the corner taking notes. And you know, I got your six while you’re working votes, but if I’m feeling someone stepping towards, can’t describe just what I’m feeling. For you, I’d go step to a dude much bigger than me. For you, I know I would get messed up, weigh 153. For you, I would get beat to smithereens.”

Tyler was startled when a warm hand rested against his cheek. A sly grin spread across his face when Josh spoke up, “Tyler, I love that the song is coming along so well, but must you sing this early? Baby Pilot and I are trying to sleep. Can you do this at a decent hour?”

“Well, I would like to inform you and Baby Pilot that it is almost nine in the morning. That’s a fairly decent hour to start singing. It’s not like I’m breaking out the rock ballads, J,” Tyler murmured against the skin of Josh’s belly. “I think they like it.”

“You’re so weird. Help me up?” Josh stretched his hands out. Tyler grabbed on and gently pulled, listening to his boyfriend groan. “I feel disgusting.”

The singer frowned as he propped himself up on one elbow, watching Josh rub his stomach with such determination burning in his eyes. It was almost like he was trying to will it away. This was another case of hormones and mood swings. Dr. Zhen had warned him that there would be days Joshua didn’t feel comfortable in his own skin. Added with anxiety and insecurities that came long before Baby Pilot, she was worried about the toll it would take on him. Tyler was worried too. Josh was going to be an emotional mess, but he swore that he would do his best to reassure Josh that he looked perfect, that there was nothing wrong with him.

“Stop that,” He mumbled as he grabbed Josh’s hand in a loose grip. “You’re fine, baby. Everything is fine. Come cuddle with me for a minute. We don’t have anywhere to be today.” Josh flopped back down, burrowing himself under the blankets and curling up against Tyler. The singer’s arm snaked around his waist, elegant fingers danced up and down his spine. They enjoyed the peaceful silence that settled over them.

Josh started to doze off again, feeling more content than ever. He was absolutely lost in the sensations and the smell of faded pine. That reminded him, “We have to get ready for Christmas. Get a tree and all that stuff.”

“We can do that later if you want,” The Lebanese man murmured, pressing kisses to Josh’s hairline. “Still want to dye your hair for the holidays? You said before that you wanted to. The yellow is getting a little faded.”

“Think Jenna will wanna come to do my hair?” The sleepy drummer asked as he leaned up to kiss at Tyler’s throat. The singer hummed in response as he craned his neck back, soaking up the affection. He loved when sleepy Josh was affectionate. “She always does a good job, yeah?”

“You two will match if she has her way, you know that right?” He knew that his friend had taken to dying bits of her hair, sometimes mimicking Josh’s choice of color. The drummer had dyed it blue a couple years back and then their friend appeared on their doorstep with blue in her blond hair. It looked gorgeous. “I’ll shoot her a text. Need to get up and start some coffee.”

“Make me tea.” Josh huffed. Tyler chuckled, kissing the top of Josh’s head before rolling out of the bed. He watched his boyfriend disappear under the mass of blankets with a soft laugh as he pulled on his flannel pants, grabbing his phone on the way out. As he descended the stairs he messaged his friend.

**Tyler**   
_Hey, girl. Clear your schedule today._   
_You hanging with us today!_

**Dime Piece Friend**   
_Girl, yes! I’ll be right over!_   
_What’s lined up today? Shenanigans?_

**Tyler**   
_I’m offended you even have to ask that._   
_Christmas shopping. Dying hair. Lunch._   
_Breakfast if you get here quickly._

_Dime Piece Friend_   
_Tell Josh to be prepared! I’m heading over now!_   
_I expect pancakes! Bacon!_

The cold air downstairs was a shock to the system. He hadn’t realized that the heat wasn’t on. His tired brain just processed that there was a blanket on the back of the couch and grabbed it, using it as a cape to fight off the chills. The tiles beneath his feet were cold, but he ignored it, the desire for coffee was stronger. After setting up the coffee maker he started digging around for the tea sachets they kept stocked. Josh wasn’t allowed to have high levels of caffeine anymore. He remembered how disappointed his boy had been when they gave Jordan the remaining cans of Red Bull. Tyler had decided to kick the stuff as well, not wanting Josh to suffer alone.

He whipped up the pancake batter fairly quickly, taking sips of sweet caffeine in between flipping. A few had ended up on the floor after he tried to pull some sick tricks. The first batch went by smoothly. A rush of cold air washed over the house when the front door suddenly opened. Tyler wielded the spatula like a weapon, prepared to attack the intruder but instantly relaxed when he heard, “It is cold outside! Why isn’t the heat on? Tyler, are you trying to freeze Baby Pilot and Josh?” Ah, it was Jenna.

Tyler grinned when he heard the heat kick on. His toes would be grateful for the warm tiles. The blond entered, throwing her coat and a backpack on a chair. “Hey, sweetie! It’s been a while!” They shared a tight hug, the singer yelping when her cold hands came into contact with his bareback.

“Jenna, gloves! Gloves all the time! Your hands are freezing!” He whined as he pulled the woman closer despite the cold. “They’ll fall off or something!” Jenna laughed as she rubbed his back in an attempt to take some of his warmth.

“Sorry, Ty. I was in such a rush to get over here that I totally spaced,” She apologized as she huddled closer to Tyler. He wrapped his arms around her waist, enveloping her in the blanket. His chin rested on her head. “Where’s Joshie? Still in bed?”

“No, he’s right behind you.” Tyler laughed. Jenna looked over her shoulder, spotting the punk in the doorway dressed in his flannel pants and a warm looking hoodie. “You alright, babe?”

“I’m fine,” Josh muttered as he busied himself with finishing making the cup of tea his boyfriend had started to prepare. Jenna and Tyler exchanged a concerned gaze. Josh stalked by them, mumbling, “I’ll be in the living if you need me.”

“Is he alright? He didn’t even say ‘hi’ to me or anything,” The blond pointed out, looking more than a little hurt over being given the cold shoulder. “What’s going on with him? Besides the obvious.”

“He’s been having some really bad mood swings. This morning, I swear he was trying to wish away the baby. He said he felt disgusted and kept rubbing his belly. Jen, you’d think that someone kicked a puppy with the look on his face.” Tyler hated these mood swings, but was forced to accept that they were part of this process. “Don’t take him too seriously.”

Jenna steeled herself and broke away from the warm cocoon. “Finish making breakfast. I’ll handle this,” She assured him with a wink, sauntering into the living room. Josh was tucked against one of the arms, face buried his arms. She took a seat next to him, leaning against his back. “What’s going on, J?”

A snippy “nothing” was the response. She kissed the spot between his shoulders. “Talk to me, babe. Those pesky hormones giving you trouble?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just being stupid,” He whispered. Jenna was not about to give in so easily. She scooted back to the opposite end of the couch, pulling the drummer with her. His head came to rest against her chest. Her fingers carefully untangled his messy, faded curls. She noted the tears in his eyes.

“Emotions are not stupid, Josh. If you’re not feeling good, you need to tell someone. It doesn’t always have to be Tyler. You can call your mom or his mom. They’d understand what you’re going through.” She kissed his forehead. “I’m always here for you if you ever just want some us time. We can kick Tyler out of the house, watch terrible movies and I could paint your nails. You’d look so sick with some blue nail polish.”

“You’re too good for this world,” he breathed as he stared up at her, his mocha eyes shining with unshed tears but looking at her as if she held all the answers to his problems. She held him tighter. “Way too good for me. You and Tyler both. You’d be better off without me.”

“Hey, don’t say things like that!” She scolded. “Tyler and I need you, almost as much as you need us. You’re like, the center of his whole galaxy. And me? I could never find a friend as sweet as you. Sometimes, you give me diabetes, J. Now! No more sad talk. Ty tells me you want to dye your hair.”

“Yeah, I was thinking purple. I haven’t done that color in a while, plus you’d look good with it.” Josh was grateful for the subject change. “Your thoughts?”

“I love purple, okay? We’ll do purple and we’ll match and everyone will be jealous!” Jenna tilted her head back, grinning at Tyler. She had felt eyes watching. “Even you. You’ll be jealous. What are you doing over there, weirdo?”

“Nothing, just watching my best friend trying to steal my boyfriend. You know, the little things,” He joked as he walked over, hands planted against the arm of the couch on either side of Jenna’s head, his gaze focused on his boyfriend. “Feeling better, Josh?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” The drummer looked up at the singer sheepishly, face tinted red. “I hate mood swings.”

“I know you do, babe. I think we all do,” Tyler confirmed with a grin. “Pancakes are the best cure and there is some in the kitchen. Eating should make you feel better, yeah?”

“Well, I love to eat, you know that.” Josh laughed. He managed to roll off the couch with the help of his friends.

Breakfast was a fun affair. Josh innocently enjoyed pancakes drowned in maple syrup. Jenna kept stealing bites from Tyler’s plate and there was even a mini-war over the last piece of bacon. Josh had stolen Tyler’s phone to take a picture, posting it for the fans.

**This is Josh on Tyler’s account! My phone’s too far.**   
**When moods get you down, always talk to your friends.**   
**Except for them. These are my frens. Get your own.**   
**#bestfrens**

“Are you posting on my Instagram account?” Josh looked up at the accusing tone. Tyler was glaring at him, holding his fork threateningly. “Joshua William Dun! I thought we had a deeper relationship than that. Messing with one another’s social media? That’s treason!”

“I mean, the picture is cute if that makes up for it,” Josh offered with a shy grin. Tyler lunged at him, abandoning the fork. The drummer tried to scramble away from the table but was caught in his boyfriend’s grip. He whined as a tongue ran up his cheek to his temple. “That’s gross! No! Stop it! Jenna, help me!” The blond did no such thing, laughing as she consumed the last piece of bacon.

Clean up was quick and easy with the trio. After three showers, a few episodes of “Game of Thrones” binged and promises of a good dinner because lunch was completely abandoned in favor of watching TV, everyone was dressed to brave the cold just as the sun started setting. They piled into Tyler’s car and drove around the town to find a place to get a tree. Jenna leaned forward between the two seats. “Do you even have a way to strap the tree down to the car? I mean, let’s be honest. I don’t even know how the heck you’re going to get it into the house,” She teased.

“Hey, I’m a strong man. I’m the manliest man! I can provide a tree for my family, Jenna.” Tyler puffed out his chest as they pulled into a church parking lot that advertised they were selling trees. “Alright, kids. Get out of the car. We have to find the perfect tree.”

Josh stepped out and noticed there was a sign. You could either buy a tree that was already chopped down or you could wander into the church’s property out back and cut down your own. He pointed it out. “Want to prove your manliness?” He was only joking because he was pretty sure they didn’t even have an axe at home, but he could always counter on Tyler to step up to a challenge.

“Yeah, I’ll prove my manliness.” Tyler wandered over to the counter to pay for the fee. The man behind the table told Tyler how to get to the forest where they grew all their pine trees. He dropped an axe onto the hard surface, wishing the trio “good luck” and motioning for the next customer. Tyler eyed the tool and took a deep breath before picking it up. “See? This will be easy.” It actually felt heavier than it should have.

They treaded through ice and snow, following the trail and other people who were determined to pick out their own tree. The pine forest was beautiful. Josh hummed contently, enjoying the smell of fresh balsam and crispy cold air. “I love this time of year,” He murmured as he walked over to a tree close by. “How about this one?”

Thus started the argument over which tree was best. The boys argued that Jenna didn’t get a say because she was going to be with her family for Christmas.

“Alright, I will be darned if my boys celebrate with a mediocre tree! These branches are so flimsy they’ll fall off if you even try to tie a bow on it! Next tree!” She proudly walked over to another tree deeper into the forest. Tyler followed close behind, making sure to check on Josh whenever he fell behind. Tyler honestly loved the sparkle in Josh’s eyes.

“Are you done fawning over your man?” Jenna whispered in his ear.

“Sorry, I think I fell in love again.” Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, dragging the axe over to a tree that Jenna found. It was lush and green. It smelled fantastic. The trio almost felt bad for cutting it down. “I’m sorry, nature.” Tyler heaved up the axe and hesitated for just a moment. “Could you all uh, step back?”

Jenna looped her arms around one of Josh’s, pulling the drummer a good distance away. The Lebanese man took a few deep, calming breaths before swinging the axe. It got stuck in the tree. Tyler tugged a few times before it came loose. A pair of blue eyes and mocha eyes watched on, both feeling a little concerned and very amused. They chuckled a few times as they watched the string bean of a man swing the mighty axe. Eventually, the tree came tumbling down with a shout of “timber” from the singer.

“Alright, how do we get this bad boy to the car?” Jenna asked, looking around. A few church volunteers were wandering around. She ran over to ask, pointing out the tree they just butchered. A few moments later, a group of men came over and lifted the tree, asking where their vehicle was. They made the trek back. With a little effort, some bungie cords and cheering from Josh, they managed to strap the tree down.

“I’m so grateful you don’t drive something like a Prius, Ty. I’m pretty sure they would have laughed at us for trying to put the tree on it,” Josh teased as he looked at their new tree. He couldn’t wait to decorate it. “We need to buy some ornaments. I think we only have a few from last Christmas that our moms brought from home.”

“We can do that another day. At least we have a tree and the house will smell nice,” Tyler stated proudly, hands crossed over his chest. “So, dinner. What do we want?”

They voted on going to a little cafe that they drove by on their way to the church. Josh eyed all the sweets in the display case, his stomach growling when he spotted the raspberry-filled shortbread cookies with a white chocolate drizzle on top. The lady behind the counter giggled as she leaned over, “Like those, huh? Just baked them this afternoon, so they’re still fresh.”

“He needs to eat real food before we talk dessert,” Tyler insisted with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Josh, pulling him away from the drool worthy treats. Josh pouted. “Get something salty and then we’ll talk sweet, babe.”

They were seated in a booth with a view of the streets. Josh sat near the window and Jenna sat right beside him, sticking her tongue out in victory at Tyler. The singer grinned as he sat across from them. A waitress came by with some menus.

“Good evening! My name is Bianca and I’ll be your server for the evening.” Her smile was sweet and genuine. “What can I get you to drink?” Josh pointed at the vibrant streak of purple in her ginger hair.

“I love that color! Where did you get it?” The drummer asked abruptly, startling Tyler and Jenna with his sudden outburst. He shrunk back into his seat once he realized that other patrons were looking over at him.

The young woman giggled, leaning forward and lowering her voice to a whisper, “For Joshua Dun? I’ll spill my secret dye supplier.” Bianca wrote on the pad of paper, tearing it off and passing it over. “My girlfriend gets it for me from this cute beauty shop that’s next door to the store she works at. Vegan and cruelty-free. Just the kind of stuff I like!” Josh nodded eagerly as he accepted the paper.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” He was grinning like a kid that got told Christmas came early. “Are they still open?”

“Are you kidding me? This time of year? Yeah, I’m surprised they close at all.” Bianca stood straight once more. “So, food. What can I get for you tonight? Something for two?” She grinned, nodding to the bump that was hiding under his layers.

The trio ordered their food and settled in with some idle chitchat. Jenna insisted on taking pictures of her and Josh eating, showing off their pearly whites sinking into the cheesy paninis they got. He was scrolling through social media when a notification popped up. He clicked on it and his face lit up. “Another update from the doctor,” He shared with the silly duo across from him.

“Oh! Oh! Read it, read it!” Jenna encouraged as she sat back, taking a sip of her lemon tea. Josh rested his head on her shoulder, sipping at the orange juice he had been craving.

“Good evening, Twenty One Pilots and Jenna! Yeah, I noticed the dime piece you two are hanging with! It’s good to squeeze in some time with the future aunt!” Jenna let out a little cheer at that. “Baby Pilot sure has done some growing. I’m sure it’s showing with Josh’s increase in appetite and mood swings. Don’t let them get you down, Josh! You have an amazing support system filled with people that love you! Remember, we’re all here for you and we love you unconditionally, even Baby Pilot! They are now 5.5 inches long and weigh about 6.7 ounces! That’s a sweet potato! I hope you guys enjoy your day together!”

“Aw, little sweet potato!” Jenna reached around and rubbed the bump gently. “My little sweet potato!”

“Our little sweet potato,” Tyler corrected with a grin.

The check came along eventually along with a bag of those shortbread cookies that Josh had been eying. The drummer looked up at Bianca as she placed the treats in front of him. She winked, “On the house, as congratulations on the pregnancy! Cravings are no joke, my dude.”

Josh couldn’t agree more as he sunk his teeth into a cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> [Spooky’s Tumblr](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)


	8. Nice to Know My Kind Will Be On My Side (Week 20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of the holidays, here is the Christmas chapter! This one was my favorite. It's super long and super sweet, filled with the fluffiest of fluff.
> 
> Enjoy, frens!

Getting ready for Christmas seemed easy enough.

Getting ready for Christmas while pregnant was a struggle, but Joshua William Dun declared that he was no quitter. He was bound and determined to help his loving boyfriend decorate their home and the new tree that now stood tall in their living room.

At least, that had been the plan when he got up out of bed and decided to steal Tyler’s skeleton hoodie. Sadly, Baby Pilot decided to steer their host to the bathroom for a detour. Twenty weeks into this whole ordeal and he was still experiencing nausea. Sure, it had been pretty bad when he was twelve weeks in, but now it just seemed worse. They brought it up to the doctor a few days ago and she had kindly explained that every pregnancy was different. This just so happened to be Josh’s.

“I hate being sick. I hate throwing up. I hate my life right now,” Josh seethed softly before another cold wave washed over him and he was spilling his otherwise empty stomach into the toilet. The taste of bile burned and left an awfully sour aftertaste on the tongue.

Once he was certain it was all over, he leaned back against the tub, resting a hand over his stomach to rub it slowly. “You’re lucky you’re an adorable fetus, or else I’d be so mad at you for making me suffer,” He mumbled, the start of a smile starting to appear.

“Baby Pilot giving you trouble?” Josh looked up to find Tyler standing in the doorway in all his shirtless glory. The punk nodded his head. The singer stepped in, crouching down beside the drummer, pressing a kiss to the deep purple locks. “You want some tea? Might help settle your stomach.” His voice was soothing to a headache that was surely starting to possess Josh’s mind.

“Please, with extra honey?” Josh’s eyes did all the pleading. Tyler shook his head, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek this time. He helped Josh off the floor before stepping out, shouting out “Rinse your mouth if you want lip kisses, Jish” and Josh huffed he started to brush his teeth. “Drama queen.”

After a quick rinse and spit, he walked to the top of the stairs and stared down at his destination. Alright, I can do this! Just take one step at a time. You got this! You’re Josh Dun! He thought as he started his slow descent.

He’d been getting wary around stairs lately. If anyone knew Josh, they’d probably find this newfound fear of his a little silly. He was the untamed ball of energy that loved to do backflips off pianos, jump off high places and try new tricks on his skateboard. What people didn’t know that there were days that life just liked to screw him over. He could walk on the smoothest surface and trip over absolutely nothing. He’d run into the occasional wall, forgetting that they were there. Tyler found it adorable. Josh did not. Now more than ever in fact.

“Babe!” Tyler appeared around the corner, ready to ascend the stairs, stopping when he spotted Josh. His smile was sweet and tone soothing. “Oh, there you are. You uh, you do know that you’re not going to fall, right?”

Josh huffed, “Yeah, I know that!”

“Would you feel better if I held your hand?” Tyler asked, that smile still present. Josh glared at his boyfriend. He wanted to think that Tyler was making fun of him, just like the others have when they saw him struggling with the stupid stairs. It would make being frustrated so much easier. And if he snapped at Tyler, no one could get offended because it would be justified.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Josh knew he wasn’t this baby’s only line of defense against the natural dangers of the world, like stairs. Sure, he was carrying the kid and his body was meant to protect it, but Tyler was like a walking shield. If he saw Josh struggling, he’d be there to help.

His gaze softened as he silently nodded, holding out his hands for Tyler to take. The singer grinned, jogging up the steps two at a time and grabbing hold, whispering, “I got you, Spooks. No worries.” He guided him back down carefully. “Your tea’s on the table with a couple pieces of toast. A light breakfast for an upset fetus.” Josh’s heart fluttered at the sweet gesture.

“Thanks, B.” He leaned up and kissed a spot under Tyler’s chin, earning a playful grin. He walked to the kitchen on his own, taking a seat at the plate set out and nibbled on his toast. It was lightly buttered. Just how he liked it. He took a sip of tea and hummed. “Tyler! What’s this tea?” He called out.

The singer wandered into the kitchen as he was pulling on his yellow hoodie. “It’s a raspberry leaf or something like that. I don’t know. I found a tea shop and asked if it was good for pregnant people who had to kick their habit of energy drinks. The people were super friendly. Helped me pick out some stuff for you. You really like it?”

“Mhmm! Ten out of ten, do want to drink again!” Josh laughed as he took another sip of the warm beverage. It was like a burst of flavor on the tongue. Fruity with just a hint of tart. “Baby Pilot likes it. I’m not feeling sick.”

“Glad to hear it,” Tyler murmured into the purple locks. “Will you be alright on your own for a little while? I’m gonna head out to buy Christmas decorations. The ones in the attic are either broken, threatening to break or got lost during the move.”

“Mmm!” Josh bounced out of his seat, swallowing his bite of toast. “I wanna come! You know I love Christmas shopping, Ty! Please? Please!” Tyler groaned as he looked into those mocha eyes as they pleaded with him. He snapped a quick picture for Instagram.

“Go get dressed, you grown child. I’ll make you some tea to go,” Tyler dismissed Josh with a wave of his hand. “Dress warm, please!” Josh nodded and dashed from the room. It was a humorous sight, to say the least. Tyler posted the picture.

**I was going to go Christmas shopping. This is the face I get when I tell him he can’t go. Guess who’s not going alone now? #cantsayno #puppyeyes #thatslove**

He’d check the comments later. Tyler busied himself with cleaning up the mess left behind and making Josh a tea to go. About twenty minutes later he heard steps coming down. He called out, “Do you need me again, J?”

“No! We’ve got this, Ty!” Tyler chuckled as he walked into the entryway of the house, tumbler of tea in hand. He looked up with a grin, watching his boyfriend coming down the stairs. His tongue poking out in concentration and both hands gripping onto the railing. Eventually, his feet came to rest on the ground floor and the smile he wore was proud. “See? We did it! We’ve got this stair thing!”

Tyler rolled his eyes, handing over the tumbler. “Come on, you daredevil.” He ushered him to the garage and locked the door behind him. Josh bounced eagerly as he sat in the passenger seat. “Are you seriously this excited?”

“You bet I am!” Josh laughed as they pulled out.

**< ><><>**

Tyler hadn’t realized how excited he was until they actually parked the car. He boiled it down to Josh’s happiness being contagious. It was hard not to smile or laugh whenever the drummer did. Tyler grabbed his boyfriend’s hand as they walked through the entrance, grabbing a carriage.

“So, what do we— huh?” Tyler paused as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled. “Dude, it’s Brendon! I’m surprised he hasn’t called us sooner.”

“You and me both,” Josh breathed as he made grabby hands at the cart. “Can I push? I wanna lean on something. My feet hurt and it feels like the room is spinning.”

“Do you wanna go home? I can call Brendon later and—” Josh started shaking his head. “J, I don’t want you pushing it, please!”

“I’ll be fine! I’m probably just hungry or something, plus I have tea.” Josh shook the yellow tumbler, the liquid in sloshing around. “Answer Beebo before he has Dallon burn down half the city looking for us.” Josh wandered off down a random aisle.

Tyler shook his head as he answered the call. “Hey, Brendon!”

“Tyler! My man!” Brendon sounded way too excited, frighteningly so. “How are you doing, buddy? How’s life? Anything new and exciting you want to share with Uncle Beebo?” Okay, now Tyler knew why he sounded weird.

“Life’s uh, great. Just doing some Christmas shopping with Josh. How are you? How’s life? Any fun plans for the holidays?” Tyler smiled, hoping that Brendon wouldn’t cause a scene over the phone. If anyone was capable of doing that, it was Brendon fricking Urie.

“Oh, you know, preparing for another tour in the future. Getting ready for the holidays with my band. We’re family, Tyler. You know I love my family. I share everything with them!” Brendon sounded offended. “And speaking of Josh! How the fuck could you not call me?”

“Uh—” Tyler paused in the middle of the store, earning strange looks as he struggles to talk.

“Damn it, Tyler! What the fuck did you do to my precious Joshua? He ends up pregnant and you don’t fucking tell me?” Brendon evolved from offended to thoroughly pissed.

“Bren, look. I already got the lecture from the label, family and even some of the clique. I’m sure you heard about my famous blow up at a radio station.” Tyler ran a hand through his hair. “I was more worried about his health than anything. Do you know how hard it is to get a doctor to look at a famous pregnant person? Not very hard, but still! I was scared that something bad might happen to him. He was my priority. Not everyone else.”

“Whoa, dude. Is he like, high risk or something?” Brendon’s voice dropped down to a soft whisper. “Is he gonna get a… you know.” Tyler nearly choked at the thought of the word. It seemed so far behind them now, but he could still remember how Josh offered to get rid of Baby Pilot.

“No, he’s not high risk and he’s not doing that. Josh is just stressing and I’m stressing and we both can’t be stressing.” Tyler sighed. “It’s new territory for all of us and we’ve been scared out of our minds. We haven’t had much time for socializing with the outside world beyond social media. I know everyone’s been blowing up my phone and Twitter.”

“Hey, I wasn’t kidding when I said I said we’re family. Holidays mean family time. I mean, tell me I’m not the only one who feels that way about you two.” Tyler hummed, agreeing with Brendon’s statement. The other singer chuckled, suggesting, “Why don’t we get together for Christmas? I’ll rally the troops, head to Ohio and we can crash at your place. We’ll share some laughs, open some gifts and maybe do some caroling to piss off the neighbors.”

“Dude, it wouldn’t be hard. My neighbors are so freaking grouchy. I swear they have it out for Josh. The other day, the old guy was out snow blowing his driveway and blew some snow at Josh, nearly knocked him over,” Tyler growled as he wandered down a couple aisles in search of his boyfriend. It didn’t take long to find him.

Joshua was standing on the tips of his toes, fingers wiggling as he tried really hard to grab something off the highest shelf. He cringed as the drummer jumped, his fingertips brushing against the box. It was just enough to knock it down. Josh held up the prize, waving it around in victory. Tyler chuckled, giving a thumbs up.

“…and Pete can hide the bodies somewhere! Sound like a plan?” Tyler nearly choked on his spit. What the hell had he missed? Knowing Brendon, he was probably planning a bloody revenge against Tyler’s awful neighbors.

“Let’s not get violent just yet. I like my house and the rest of my neighbors. They’re cool.” Tyler shook his head. “Seriously, it would be great to have all of you come to the house. As long as you don’t mind Josh and I’s families being there too.”

“Are you joking? I’m a charmer when it comes to mothers! I’ve already met Josh’s mom and she absolutely adores me!” Brendon sounded smug. No doubt his mom would love the singer too. “So, Christmas get together as your house is a go! I’ll let the others know! We’ll probably show up early, maybe help you get ready!”

“Yeah, sounds good to— Oh frick! Bren, I gotta go! Something just fell on Josh! Talk later!” Tyler quickly hung up the phone and ran over to Josh. The drummer was rubbing a spot on his head, whimpering as he glared at the box on the ground. “J, what the heck are you doing? It was too high!” Tyler kissed and caressed the sore spot.

“They were pretty and I thought they’d look nice on our tree,” Josh muttered, digging the toe of his boots into the floor.

Tyler picked up the box. He nearly died because of course, they were space themed ornaments. One was an alien head, the other was a rocket ship and he was pretty sure all the planets were present. Even Pluto. “Do you really want them?” He asked, shaking the box to make sure none were broken from the fall.

“Yes, please.” Josh’s smile was equal parts cute and embarrassed. The box was gently placed into the carriage.

“I think that’s enough ornaments. We need to get some stuff for the yard too. Show off our sick creative skills and whatnot.” Josh nodded eagerly at Tyler’s suggestion. “Oh! Brendon and the others are coming. Not sure who that entails, but it’s happening. We’re all family.”

Josh tilted his head. “I take it Uncle Beebo wasn’t happy with us?”

“Oh, not at all!” Tyler ushered Josh down another aisle that had yard decorations. He made a mental note to find something obnoxious bright to annoy his neighbors. _Revenge is a dish that is best served cold and bright._

**< ><><>**

Two days later, their house was taken over.

Dallon, Brendon, Pete, and Patrick had shown up their doorstep that morning. Their arms were loaded with luggage, presents, and boxes of unknown contents. Tyler welcomed them with open arms, greeting them as he rushed them out of the cold. He was a little surprised to see Jake Sinclair but was welcomed nonetheless. It was great to see their misfit family of musicians.

“It’s really great to see you guys,” Tyler exclaimed as he embraced Patrick. Brendon slung an around his fellow singer’s neck, pulling him close. “Josh is in the living room if you—” They were all a little stunned when Patrick and Jake dropped their things, making a mad dash to the living room.

“Congratulations, you’ve lost your drummer and your baby!” Pete laughed as he pulled out his phone and walked to the living room, Brendon dragging Tyler along.

Josh was laughing as Jake cooed at his belly and Patrick asked so many questions, making sure he was comfortable. The drummer just rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not really sure how to deal with all the affection he was receiving from his friends.

Patrick hesitantly asked, “Can I…?” His hands held out nervously.

“Oh! Yeah, go for it. I’m so used to people just grabbing,” Josh explained, face turning pink as Patrick’s slightly chilled hands touched his belly.

“Oh. My. God.” Patrick gushed. “This is so weird, but still so cute. I better babysit when I’m not touring.”

“How are far along are you?” Jake asked as he sank into the warmth of the couch, drawing his legs up to his chest, a sleepy smile on his face.

“I think we’re almost done with our 19th week? I’m not really sure!” Josh started laughing. “We have a clique member that’s been sending us these adorable updates!” He watched Patrick rub his belly lovingly. We’re okay. We’re going to be okay. This is okay! They’re friends!

In the back of his mind, he was a little nervous about people touching his belly because he just wasn’t sure how they’d react. His inner Spooky Jim was slamming his foot down, telling him he was stupid for being anxious around his friends. These were people who would have his back even when the world came crashing down.

“Alright, one of you bitches need to move. Uncle Beebo is getting his turn right now,” Brendon demanded as he stood in front of his friend. The blond showed no sign of getting up as he stretched his legs out, patting his lap, saying “it wouldn’t be the first time” and Brendon grinned as he dove into Jake’s lap. He shooed Patrick’s hands away and touched the bumping belly. “I’m already in love! Oh God! I want one!”

Tyler grinned from his spot between Dallon and Pete as they all captured the moment. He watched the anxiety melt off Josh’s face, a happy glow taking its place.

“So, Brendon tells me that you guys have an obnoxious neighbor,” Dallon whispered as he rested a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. Pete wrapped an arm around the singer’s waist.

“We brought some decorations of our own, just in case.” The grin on his face was wicked. “When are we executing the revenge plan? If you have one, that is.”

“Oh, you bet I do.” Tyler’s grin was evil. His own inner demon was cackling, rubbing stained hands together as the plot started to unfurl.

**< ><><>**

Morning swiftly melted into the afternoon and soon the sun was setting, casting a chilly shadow over Ohio. Brendon had dragged Tyler, Pete, and Dallon outside, telling Jake and Patrick to watch over Josh. The drummer wanted to ask questions but was silenced by his Lebanese lover with a sweet kiss.

“Don’t worry about it, J. We’re just decorating the yard.” His smile was sweet, but Josh could see that vicious glint in his lover’s eye. Sometimes he swore saw a hint of red, but it was just a trick of the light.

Patrick and Jake fussed over Josh. Dallon had come in to tell them that the surprise was almost ready to be revealed. The blonde producer wrapped a warm scarf around the drummer’s neck with a grin, “You warm enough?”

“At this rate, I think my poor baby and I are going to be baked.” Josh pouted as he adjusted his coat a little bit.

“Oh, don’t you even start pouting! Tyler would kill us if you two froze over out there. We all know what these Ohio winters are like,” Patrick warned as he patted Josh on the back. There was no way anyone could argue with that.

Pete came bursting through the front door, alarming the other three. The ear to ear grin on his face was enough to shake a grown man’s core. It was almost too wicked. “Guys, let’s go! This is going to be frickin’ awesome!”

Patrick snickered as he followed Pete out the door, Jake and Josh close behind. “Watch your step,” Jake softly warned as he offered his arm to Josh. The drummer clung onto him as they walked down the icy porch, making a mental note to tell Tyler to salt it before more people showed it for Christmas.

As soon as his feet his solid, safe ground his eyes were wide with wonder. “What the heck did you all do?” He whispered, trying to wrap his brain around what he was looking at.

Their front yard was decorated to the nines.

The two trees that stood proud and strong against the harsh winter winds were now wrapped with lights, glowing snowflakes, and icicles hanging from the thick branches. Shrubs that lined the walkway were snow free and also decorated with some colorful lights. Josh stepped forward, moving away from Jake.

There were reindeer that glowed. Jellyfish type lights that stood on what appeared to be fragile looking legs, but upon closer inspection were actually really sturdy. There were even lit up orbs, some mini ones scattered around, but there was one big enough to fit a person. It almost reminded Josh of the ball his boyfriend climbed into during shows.

Josh turned to look at everyone. “I repeat, what the heck did you all do?”

“Oh, that’s not even the best part, my love.” Tyler grinned as he wrapped his arm around Josh’s shoulders securely and moved him towards the sidewalk. “Turn around, darling. Brendon! Get ready to do the thing!”

“Oh, I was born ready for this!” Brendon held up his phone triumphantly, confusing Josh. “Jake, hurry up and get your ass over here! I want to do the thing!”

Jake rolled his eyes as he joined the group on the sidewalk. Josh stood squished between Brendon and Tyler. Pete and Patrick stood with matching grins on Tyler’s other side. Jake took up a spot beside Dallon. Brendon snickered as he wrapped an arm around Josh’s waist, “Go ahead and push the button, J.” The singer held his phone out for the drummer.

Josh hit the button and he nearly died on the spot.

The house had been decorated with lights that flashed and changed along to the tune of one of their songs. It was Car Radio. Josh doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. “What is this for?”

“Revenge! This is for my unborn niece or nephew!” Brendon cackled as he started dancing in the yard. Pete grabbed Patrick’s hand, dragging him into a part of the yard that wasn’t covered in lights as they join in dancing to the instrumental tune.

Josh looked around, noticing that neighbors were starting to come out of their houses. Cars that had been driving by all came to a stop to take in the spectacle. Everyone looked to be in awe. Well, everyone except the neighbors right next door. They looked beyond thrilled about the commotion the boys and their friends were making.

Tyler didn’t have a care in the world for anything else as he wrapped his arms around Josh, swaying him along to the soft lull that was the second verse. Josh couldn’t stop the grin that formed as he pressed his nose against Tyler’s. “You guys are menaces to society and we’re going to end up moving if we keep bothering the neighbors,” He whispered.

“I don’t care.” Tyler smiled. “Are you having fun?” When Josh nodded, he pressed a kiss to those perfect pink lips. “Then that’s all that matters to me.”

**< ><><>**

After that, the days seemed to melt together until Christmas was finally here.

Josh and Tyler’s families showed up that morning armed with gifts and food. After hearing about the army of musicians that had taken up space in their sons’ home, they made a little extra of everything. Brendon, as promised, charmed mothers and sisters alike. He even managed to win over Jordan.

“So, we saw the craziness that went on the other night on Brendon’s Twitter and Instagram,” Jay chimed in as he started placing presents under the beautifully decorated tree that Tyler still felt proud about.

“Hey, it was necessary crazy!” Brendon was quick to defend himself. Zack snickered as he threw an arm around the singer casually.

“We’re not shaming you. We’re actually pretty thrilled,” He commented. Abby crouched down to help arrange presents.

“Yeah, if we knew that people were being so rude to our brother then we totally would have planned some chaos,” She mumbled, obviously feeling a little salty about someone assaulting Josh.

With presents all neatly arranged and the food set out on the kitchen table, they all took a vote on where to start. Of course, the younger people and Brendon wanted to start with presents. Of course, Josh got final say when he said he wanted to open presents because Baby Pilot just wasn’t feeling like eating.

“Okay, start with this one! This one is from Michael. He dropped it off this morning and wished you both a Merry Christmas.” Ashley carefully placed a package in Josh’s lap. The drummer looked it over, curious as to what could be inside.

“Open it up, babe,” Tyler urged as he leaned against the back of the couch, chin lightly resting on top of Josh’s head. The drummer tore into the paper, tossing it into the trash bag that had been put out. He lifted the lid off the box and his heart skipped. Inside was a new pair of drumsticks. The color was odd. Nothing like previous themes. He held them up for Tyler to see.

“Yellow and black?” He asked. The singer shrugged with a smile. “Eh, new sticks to break in! It’ll be awesome!” He pulled out the other item that was inside. It was a small skeleton hoodie. “Oh my Lord… Is this for Baby Pilot?”

“That is the cutest thing ever!” Brendon squealed as he gently pulled it out of Josh’s hands. “He would get you something like this.”

“Well, that baby is part of the crew now. It needs the uniform!” Kelly chimed in with a giggle.

“Oh, Abs! Give ‘em our gift next! It’ll match!” Ashley gently nudged her sister. Abby grinned as she grabbed a box from under the tree and handed it to Josh. “It’s from both of us for the baby.”

“You two are so weird,” Josh mumbled with a fond smile as he untied the beautiful ribbon and tied it around Brendon’s arm. “Best present ever.”

“Uh, yeah! I am!” Brendon ran a hand through his hair with the most dramatic smile. “Bask in my glory, Josh.”

“In your dreams, maybe.” Josh snickered as he opened the box. He almost wanted to cry as he pulled out a small outfit. It was a light shade of green with a little UFO on the front. Tyler reached over to grab the other one inside. It was black with little bones on the arms and legs.

“Josh, matching outfits!” Tyler was over the moon. “Where the heck did you even find these?”

“You can find anything on Amazon.” Abby grinned. “We were browsing around and I found the little alien suit. Ash found the skeleton. Boy, girl. Don’t matter. It’s a clique baby now!”

Tyler couldn’t help but take pictures of the outfits. “Gotta share these on Twitter,” He stated. “The clique is going to flip over how cute these are.”

More gifts were passed around the room. Everyone was happy with what they got. The merry band of musicians was surprised when Josh and Tyler’s parents got them little gifts as well. Brendon gushed over the handmade blanket and scarf he received as he embraced Laura and Kelly.

“Moms are the best,” He proclaimed proudly as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, sharing the blanket with Jake. “Dude, even YOU got gifts.”

Jake paused mid-bite from the little box of cookies that were made special for him. “I mean, I won’t say no to homemade cookies. Munchies are real.” He scrolled through his Instagram feed and noticed the notification that he had been tagged. When he clicked on it, he noticed that everyone in the room had been tagged.

“Hey, you might want to check this out.” He passed his phone to Tyler.

“Is it the doctor again?” Kelly asked as she sipped her coffee, a smile starting to appear. Laura and she had started to save the updates.

“No! No, no, no! Why?” Tyler groaned as he almost threw the phone. “Just why?”

“What’s wrong?” Josh tilted his head back to look at Tyler. “You alright?”

“I’m just upset,” Tyler huffed as he read the update. “Merry Christmas to all of you! I’m so glad to see that you get to spend it with your whole family! Also, nice to see Jake out and about! Dude needs more social time in his life! I wish I could do more for you guys, but here’s the next update on Baby Pilot! They are… Banana! Nana! Nana, Nana, Nana! Baby! Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Baby Pilot is getting big! From head to heel, they are about ten inches long now and weigh about 10 1/2 ounces! They’re going to be kicking soon, so watch out, Josh! Tyler, you could have started to sing to them two weeks ago. We’re all looking forward to their new lullaby. Merry Christmas, guys! Stay safe!”

“A banana,” Josh whined. “That’s so gross!”

“Are you saying that baby is gross? I will fight you!” Patrick pointed at the drummer. “Don’t you dare call them gross!”

“I’ll take them if you don’t want them,” Brendon cooed at Josh’s belly. “Don’t worry, sweetie. I don’t think you’re gross.”

“No, man! Bananas are gross! Like, why?” Tyler glared at Josh’s belly. “You couldn’t be a kumquat or a rutabaga? A pumpkin! Why a banana? Do you hate me?”

Josh smiled a little, though it was clear he was trying to pout. “Think anyone will notice if I suddenly set myself on fire?”

“Joshua William!” Bill called out. “You are not spontaneously combusting on my watch! Laura, I’m getting the fire extinguisher! Keep on eye on him, girls!”

Zack playfully snapped, “You are not baking that little banana!”

Josh groaned as he rubbed his bump, “You’re lucky you’re an adorable fetus. You’re totally wearing the alien suit first, silly baby.”

Tyler sat in front of Josh, resting his cheek on his knee, “Still love you, baby. Just make sure you don’t like bananas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Spooky’s Tumblr](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)
> 
> Stay updated here!


	9. I'll Sit Here 'til I Find the Problem (Week 27)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're inching closer to the end, huh?
> 
> This has been such a fun ride with all of you. I feel like it's the first time all over again. You guys have been so amazing. Still working out what I'll do next...
> 
> So many ideas.
> 
> As usual, here's my tumblr.  
> [Spooky’s Tumblr](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)

Christmas seemed like it just happened yesterday, but it had honestly been a couple months in the past.

Today, Tyler found himself wishing he could experience that day over and over instead of standing awkwardly in the store trying to figure out what could possess someone to love Valentine’s Day. It was four days away. The day of love made Tyler feel a whirlwind of emotions and none of them were all that good. Actually, that wasn’t completely true. He did feel grateful that on this day of reds and pinks his boyfriend decided to keep his hair vibrant purple. It made him stand out in the crowds.

Tyler despised the boxes of chocolate that were shaped like hears when honestly it should have been a box of hate. The last time he picked out a piece of chocolate from the brightly colored trap it tasted like someone pumped toothpaste into the center and called it a day. It was almost as bad as bananas. No doubt that’s where the heart-shaped chalk candy came in handy.

 _Because nothing says ‘I love you’ quite like tums with ‘hug me’ on it after nearly poisoning your loved one. How freaking romantic._ Tyler mentally scoffed as he walked up and down the seemingly endless candy aisles. If he didn’t need to get mouthwash and other toiletries for the house then he would have completely avoided the stores all together until March. _This holiday literally makes me want to spill my guts. Ugh._

“Dude, what the hell is taking so long?” Brendon appeared from around the corner, arms full of bags of chocolate. Tyler snorted as he rolled his eyes and continued his fruitless hunt. Brendon had decided to make another appearance in honor of the most nauseating holiday. Tyler and Josh couldn’t say no. No one could say no to Brendon.

Tyler pointed an accusing finger at the bags. “I just want a normal bag of Reese’s! This is madness! I don’t need my chocolate shaped like hearts to remind me that this ridiculous holiday is coming!” Tyler started. “It’s like a day of bribery or something! ‘Oh, here you are, dear. Some overpriced card and flowers that will die in three days, now let’s go have that crazy sex you withhold from me the other 364 days of the year’. It’s frustrating!” The urge to rip his hair out was strong.

Brendon was practically on the floor laughing, doubled over and clutching his candy tight. “Dude, don’t stand there and tell me you and Josh don’t have crazy sex on this, the most love-filled of holidays,” Panic’s lead man joked. Tyler stared at him. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Josh hates Valentine’s Day and so do I. For different reasons,” Tyler explained as he grabbed a bag of chocolate, it was shaped like hearts and it made him cringe. “Josh told me he found out one of his ex’s cheated on him on love day, so it kinda ruined it for him. Me? I just don’t like fake displays of affection.”

Brendon snorted. “That’s rough, man. Who the fuck cheats on Valentine’s Day?” He paused for a moment. “Mm, scratch that. Who the hell cheats on Joshua William Dun on Valentine’s day? He’s literally so sweet.” Tyler didn’t need to be told that.

“A dirtbag, that’s who and I wish I could punch his teeth in.” Tyler huffed as he thought about his and Josh’s first Valentine’s Day. He had felt pressured to do something for his boyfriend and had said as much. In place of going to the dinner reservation, they cuddled on the couch as Josh spilled the heartbreaking story. From then on, Tyler swore off the holiday. He grabbed a bag of white chocolate Reese’s. “Let’s get moving. Hopefully, Josh won’t be too mad at me.”

They began their trek to the front of the store when Brendon’s phone went off. Brendon passed some of his stuff to Tyler to free up a hand. “Hey, Jake. We’re checking out now.” Brendon’s brow furrowed. “Whoa, slow down. What happened? Is he alright?” Tyler stared at his fellow singer, worry settling in his mind, whispering that this was about Josh.

“Look, we’ll be home soon. Make him some tea and use honey, not sugar. Small sips. Can you do that for me?” It amazed Tyler that Brendon could remain calm in stressful situations. Meanwhile, Tyler’s inner Blurryface was panicking and causing anxiety to stir.

“Is everything alright? What’s going on?” Tyler all but dropped their stuff on the conveyor belt to grab his friend’s arms. “Is Josh okay?!”

Brendon tucked his phone into his pocket, ignoring Tyler’s frantic pulling. “Josh is a little sick. Jake is taking care of it until we get home. It started with a small cough and then he started to throw up. It could just be lingering morning sickness or he could be getting a cold. Who knows? Let’s just get moving, yeah?” Brendon pushed Tyler through the checkout lane. He covered the expenses for everything and handed the bags to Tyler, guiding him out.

The drive home was swift, but the entire ride had found Tyler tapping out beats on his legs and trying not to think about the ‘what ifs’. Baby Pilot and Josh were going to be fine. They were in good hands.

**< ><><>**

Tyler didn’t even wait for the car to be at a full stop. He unbuckled himself and leaped out of the car as it pulled into the driveway, bolting for the door. Brendon close behind as he killed the engine, grabbed their groceries and made a mad dash through the door that Tyler had left open, slamming it shut with his foot.

The Lebanese singer entered the living room and while it was void of life, the smell told another story. The towel on the floor was probably soaking up the vomit that had been mentioned earlier. He made his way into the kitchen, the strong smell of mint invading his senses as he took in the sight of tea leaves on the counter.

He walked back into the living room, not really thinking logically as he yelled his boyfriend’s name over and over. A voice from upstairs called out to him and suddenly it made sense. He jogged up the stairs two at a time and made his way to the bedroom.

The sight he found made his heart sink into his stomach. Jake was stretched out on Josh’s side of the bed with an arm wrapped around the drummer. Josh was curled up against him, bundled up in a blanket, trembling hands clutching onto the crisp white shirt. Tyler could see the dried tears on his flushed cheeks. “Oh, Josh,” he whispered as he knelt down beside the bed. “What happened to you, baby boy?”

“He was complaining about feeling hot, but the kid was shaking like a leaf. His skin was clammy and sweaty. I got him a blanket and then he started throwing up. Sorry about your floor by the way,” Jake apologized. Tyler waved it off. “He took a few sips of tea, but he stopped drinking it.”

“Thanks for taking care of him. I really appreciate it,” Tyler whispered as he reached out to gently stroke the sweaty violet locks. Josh leaned into the touch.

Jake smiled. “Here, I’m sure he’d rather snuggle you. I’ll go help downstairs.” The blond swapped places with Tyler and departed from the room. The singer held his pregnant drummer close to his side.

“The chocolate I got you is sadly heart-shaped because of stupid Valentine’s time,” Tyler joked softly, happy to see the small smile on Josh’s face. It was something. “You want to try and take another sip of tea?” Josh eyed the steaming mug silently. It smelled so good. He nodded despite his stomach’s protesting.

Tyler carefully grabbed the cup and helped the drummer sit up. “There we go, J. Small sips,” He soothed. The drummer hummed softly as he slurped up some of the tea. “Good?” Another nod and the cup was set to the side once more.

“Get some sleep, babe. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Tyler assured him. Josh, not one to complain about sleepy cuddles with boyfriend, pressed himself closer until he was surrounded by the scent of trees and mint and home. It wasn’t long after that he slipped away into a dreamless sleep.

**< ><><>**

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep for long, just a power nap after all the undesired excitement. What he wasn’t expected was to be awoken by soft sobs. His eyes instantly snapped open, bolting into a sitting position and looking to his right where he normally slept. Josh had occupied the spot for their impromptu nap. Now, there he lay curled into a ball and clutching his stomach as he cried.

He was begging nonsense, coughing and choking on his tears, trying to breathe as he clung to the blanket for some form of comfort. Tyler’s mind screamed for him to do something as it flew into panic mode. He scooped the drummer up into his arms, holding close, whispering soft words that he hoped were reaching his lover’s ears.

Some of the pleas started to make sense. “It hurts. It hurts so much. Make it stop, please,” Josh pleaded as he clutched the front of Tyler’s shirt. The singer rubbed his lover’s thigh, startled when it felt wet. This wasn’t right. His brain provided that if this were a woman, it could mean the baby was coming early, but Josh was a man. He pulled his hand away and the world just seemed to fall away.

His fingers were painted red. “No. No, no, no! Brendon! Brendon, help!” He could hardly register the words coming out of his mouth as he tried to figure out what the red could mean. “Brendon!”

Time started to slow down and it was almost as if he had gone deaf to the world. His door slammed open as Brendon came running in with Jake on his tail. He was sure that was coming out of his mouth was nonsense, but the look on Brendon’s face as he lifted his hand assured him that yes, he was getting the story across.

Brendon’s mouth moved and Jake was on the phone. They were both talking. Jake left for a moment, but swiftly returned, his mouth moving again and Brendon nodded. The pair stared at Tyler with matching looks of concern on their faces.

The lead man of Panic was kneeling on the bed in front of the duo, his hands on Tyler’s shoulders. It was a grounding weight that jump-started his brain.

“Brendon, please. What’s happening to him? I don’t know what to do,” Tyler cried, only wanting answers about what was going on, “Why is this happening?”

“I don’t know, Ty. We’re going to fix this, I promise. Just stay with me, alright? We’re getting help. It’s on the way. Stay with me. Josh is going to be fine,” Brendon barked. It was comforting but firm.

“I’m sorry, J. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I can’t be strong for you,” He whimpered. Brendon shook his head.

“You’re being very strong, Ty. You’re so strong for Josh and the baby, you hear me? Don’t let your brain tell you otherwise.” Brendon was trying to keep him focused and it seemed to work enough to keep him present.

It all went to hell when strangers started to appear. Tyler’s protective instinct kicked in as two medics approached and started to grab Josh. He shook his head and pulled back. “No, you can’t have him!” His anxiety was telling him that nothing good would come from him letting go. _If I let go, I’ll lose them!_ His hold tightened as he tried to keep his family close. Tried and failed.

They managed to get Josh out of his grip. Tyler struggled to get back what was his but was held back. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was Jake. The producer looked so sorry for doing this, but Tyler didn’t want apologies. He wanted answers. He wanted Josh.

“Tyler!” Brendon grabbed his face. “You have to calm the fuck down! They’re trying to help! Just breathe for me, man. Deep breaths. We’ll take you to see them, but you have to relax! Can you do that for me?”

“How?” Tyler choked out before his whole world went dark.

**< ><><>**

The worry in the air was tangible. Anyone who walked into the waiting room and you’d see an assortment of people with varying emotions written on their faces. Concern. Fear. Anxiety. All because they were afraid of losing someone tonight. Jake had called Michael and explained that both boys had been hospitalized. Michael, in turn, called their families. He tried to calmly inform them of what had happened, but even he had trouble.

So, now friends and family alike sat waiting in a private waiting room for the doctor’s that treating their boys.

They had been briefly informed about Tyler’s condition. It had been a full blown panic attack, no doubt triggered by Josh’s condition, which was still unknown. The doctor caring for Tyler said that the singer was stable after being given a light sedative to help him sleep. Once he woke up visitors would be allowed in. All they knew about Josh was that Dr. Zhen had been called in to treat him.

Kelly cried into her husband’s shoulder. “Oh, Chris, what’s happening to them? This was supposed to be another one of their great successes.” She tried to smile, but the worry for her boys and grandchild was too much. “They don’t deserve this.”

“We just need to be patient and pray for them,” Chris murmured as he held his wife. “We’ll pray and hopefully, someone will be listening.”

**< ><><>**

Tyler didn’t get the memo about being patient because as soon as he opened his eyes, he was ready to go on a hunt for his boyfriend. He cringed as he ripped the needle out of his arm. The device on his finger was next. He nearly fell over as the machine monitoring his vitals made a high pitch whining sound. “Frick!” He flailed as he tried to silence it.

Nurses came rushing in. One of them let out a sigh of exasperation as seeing their patient was still alive, just trying to escape. She dismissed the other nurses back to their stations. “Mr. Joseph, what in the world are you doing? You should be resting,” she informed him, gently pushing on his chest. “Please, lie down or else we will have to restrain you.”

Tyler didn’t budge, though he did shake as he stood on tired legs. “I want to see my boyfriend. Where’s Joshua Dun?” He demanded.

“Mr. Joseph, I’m only going to say this once more. Lie back down, or else I’m—” Tyler finally snapped.

“No!” His hands were balled up into fists. “I want to know where Joshua Dun is! Bring me to him, now!” He was growing more and more frustrated. If you don’t want to, then I’ll find him myself!” He started for the door.

“Mr. Joseph, I—!”

The singer didn’t even get the chance to make it past the door before he was stopped by a massive form. “Tyler!” It was Michael and he looked pissed. “Lie down, now!” His manager pointed to the bed. “You’re sick and you need to rest!”

“I want to see Josh and my baby,” Tyler pleaded desperately, hoping that maybe his friend and manager would make this happen somehow.

Michael sighed, resting a firm hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “We haven’t heard anything from his doctor, yet. As soon as we do, I’ll let you know. Please, lie down. I can see you’re shaking on your own two feet, man.”

“Baby, please.” Kelly pleaded from behind Michael, her eyes filled with worry for her son. Tyler groaned as he sank to the floor. Michael held him steady and Kelly wrapped her arms around her son, joining the pair on the floor.

“I don’t want to lose them, mama,” He cried into her shoulder.

“I know you don’t, baby.”

After being put back into bed, Michael insisted that restraints were not needed and Kelly remained by her son’s side. More of the sedative had been offered and a smaller dose had been given if only to avoid another panic attack. The group moved into the room, though it was a bit more cramped. No one seemed to mind.

The idle conversation passed around the room until a light knock broke through. Zack was the first to stand as soon as he recognized who it was. “Dr. Zhen!” He took a few steps forward. “How’s Josh? Is the baby okay?”

Dr. Zhen gently shushed them and motioned for Zack to take his seat, nodding towards the lightly slumbering Tyler. “It is certainly nice to meet you all at last. My name is Dr.Zhen and I’ve been helping out the boys through their pregnancy adventure.”

“It’s so nice to meet you. My name is Laura, I’m Josh’s mother and this is Bill, my husband.” The couple shook the doctor’s hand with tired smiles. “How is our son?”

“Your son is just fine, Mrs. Dun. He has a minor cold, but that can be treated with drinking plenty of fluids and resting,” She explained.

“What about all the blood?” Jake asked. “There was so much of it.”

“We feel a little silly for being confused about it, but since male pregnancy is still fairly new, we’re not surprised this didn’t come to mind. Josh experienced something close to placenta previa.” Looks of confusion all around. “In a woman, the placenta attaches high up in her uterus because it’s able to stretch and make room for the baby’s growth. If it forms too low, this can cause some spotting and at times, abdominal pain. It can lead to more dangerous outcomes, but thankfully Josh only had a case of bleeding and stomach pains.”

“So, Baby Pilot… is okay?” The slightly slurred voice of Tyler spoke up.

Dr. Zhen smiled, approaching the bed and resting a hand on Tyler’s. “Your baby is fine, Tyler. I requested your medical report so I can keep tabs on both of you. I had to assure Josh that you’re fine, but he’s still a little worked up with worry.” She glared playfully. “I can see what my kids mean when they tell me you two never do anything separately, but if you’re up for it then I’ll take you to see him despite my doctor’s instinct telling me not to.”

Tyler’s grin was goofy as he rolled out of the bed. Dr. Zhen removed the needle and silenced the machine to keep pesky nurses away. Chris and Bill supported the singer as they followed Dr. Zhen down the hall. Josh was only a few doors down.

Tyler managed to wobble over to Josh’s bed, leaning heavily against it as he stared into tired mocha eyes. Josh laced their fingers together as best as he could. Tears welled up in his eyes. “They told me what happened. I was so scared for you,” He whispered. “I’m so sorry this happened.”

“Hey, you listen to me. Don’t be sorry for something neither of us can control. You didn’t ask for this to happen. We knew there would be complications, but it’s going to be alright. The three of us are alright.” Tyler leaned down, pressing their foreheads again. “I’m just so happy to see you’re both still here.”

“You’re okay too, right? You haven’t had an attack that bad since…” Josh’s sentence was derailed by a sweet kiss.

“I’m fine now, love.” Tyler lowered himself to the floor and rubbed the growing bump. “Hey, Baby Pilot. Daddy missed you and Joshie so much. He was really worried for a moment. Had a bit of a moment because he was afraid, but it’s okay to be afraid. Fear is normal. Just don’t let it consume you, yeah?”

He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. “I know you can hear me, my little love. I’ve been kinda working on some songs while you and Spooky sleep. None of them are complete, but I hope you like it.” He smiled, looking at Josh and got a nod of approval.

“In city, I feel my spirit is contained. Like neon, inside the glass, they form my brain, but I recently discovered it’s a heatless fire, like nicknames they give themselves to uninspire.” He leaned forward, kissing the bump. “Begin with a bullet, now add fire to the proof, but I’m still not sure if fear’s a rival or close relative to truth. Either way, it helps to hear these words bounce off you, the softest echo could be enough for me to make it through.”

Tyler knew that everyone was recording, could feel the cameras on him. He just prayed that no one posted. He smiled softly when Josh’s hand joined his, knowing those mocha eyes were watching. “I created this world to feel some control, destroy it if I want, so I sing…”

Ashley paused the recording to start another just as Tyler started to sing again. “I could take the high road, but I know that I’m going low. I’m a ban, I’m a bandito.”

**< ><><>**

Josh wasn’t allowed to leave until Valentine’s Day, which made Tyler groan because some of the nurses were gushing how they could have a relaxing day together. Also, the number of people that walked in with cheesy cards, boxes of candy and bouquets of flowers made Tyler’s head hurt. Josh said the smell was overwhelming. Paperwork was filled out, promises to relax were made and Dr. Zhen told them to visit the clinic for another check-up within the next week. It was a date.

Right now, Josh was enjoying a date with his bed and all the nice pillows piled up behind him. A blanket that Kelly had been working on was draped over him. Tyler refused to leave his side. So, the taller man was curled up under the blanket with his head on Josh’s chest, hands rubbing the belly bump.

Josh carded his fingers through the fluffy brown hair. “You alright, Ty?” He asked. “You’ve been awfully quiet and it’s starting to scare me.”

“I was terrified out of my mind that I was going to lose you two,” He whispered, fingers dancing against the slightly stretched skin. “Literally, actually. My mind was torn in two. One part of me screamed that everyone was there to help, but I didn’t listen to it. Another part told me that if I let go, I’d be alone. I’d lose you and the baby. So, I fought back. I was afraid that I’d never get to hold you again, or kiss you or tell you how much I love you.” Josh felt warm tears on his stomach.

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Josh pulled Tyler up until the singer was flushed against his side, face buried his neck. Tyler could only smell cherry blossoms, Josh’s favorite body wash. “We’re still here. We’re not going anywhere. We’ve got you.” Gentle kisses were pressed into his hair.

Tyler chuckled. “Your mother posted a picture on Instagram and tagged it with ‘Baby Bandito’. Your sister, on the other hand, recorded a small clip and gave it to Michael. He posted it on Twitter and Instagram. I guess everyone was going wild.”

Josh joked a little, “Hey, you could have sung Taco Bell Saga. That’s a lullaby for the ages.” Tyler laughed as he pressed a kiss to his drummer’s neck. “But I like the first song baby.”

They enjoyed the comfortable silence, simply being present and knowing they were still alive and together. Josh knew everyone was worried about him, but he also knew that Tyler was feeling just as vulnerable and ill. He’d gladly throw hands at someone, pregnant or not. He grabbed his phone from the edge of the bed and snapped a picture of them. Tyler smiled.

“What are you up to, J?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, T.” Josh snickered as Tyler scoffed at the stupid nickname. “Just alerting the world about how amazing you are.” He showed the singer his Instagram post.

**For my Tyler. On this, the stupidest of holidays, know that I love you. I’m so glad that you were born and that you stayed alive. You mean so much to me, our family and our fans. Words cannot describe how grateful I am for you. I know you’ll be a great father.**   
**#mysinger #gityourownfren #stupidholiday #bandito**

Tyler watched comments roll in with a laugh as he tried to fight the tears. Josh tossed his phone aside in favor of kissing his boyfriend. They were caught up in the passion, hands wandering under shirts and Tyler nipping at Josh’s neck. Finally, the singer got tired of his phone pinging and grabbed it, ready to turn it off until he saw it was a bunch of tags.

“Another update?” Josh asked face flushed red.

Tyler opened his phone and grinned, nodding. “Another update.” He pulled his boyfriend close, settling in to read.

“I want to say I’m so glad to see everyone’s okay and that nothing horrible happened. So, is it Baby Pilot or Baby Bandito? I kind of like both. I actually cried in my class when Mama Dun posted the picture and Michael’s posts just sent it all out of control. Some of my fellow students and clique members cried too. Seriously, you guys need to take it easy! No more stress!” Tyler chuckled.

“Well, Baby Bandito is about the same size as a head of cauliflower, which has the same texture as a potato, or so they say. I don’t believe that. Yuck! On the plus side, your baby should weigh a whole two pounds and measures in at 14.5 inches! You are going to be a bit of a squish, Josh. We love you either way! Take it easy, boys!”

Josh snorted. “Cauliflower? Never tried it before.”

“Trust me, you’re not missing out on much.” Tyler kissed the belly bump. “You are way better than cauliflower. I miss your citrus sweetie days already.”

The drummer shook his head vigorously, “I don’t!”

The pair laughed together, curled up around one another with their baby safe between them.


	10. I'll Keep on Trying (Week 31)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're drawing ever nearer to the ending.  
> Kinda sad, but also happy that I was able to do this.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr with what you want to see next, or just to talk. Ask questions. I don't care. XD
> 
> [Spooky’s Tumblr](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)

The weeks following Josh’s incident and Tyler’s anxiety attack had been a personal hell for the boys. Things had been strained between them and everyone around them. The concern was appreciated and obviously came with good intentions, but it was getting to be too much. It had been suffocating and had eventually done more harm than good.

Mark was witness to this as he watched Tyler pace around the sidewalk outside of his apartment. He had thought some fresh air would do the singer some good, but so far, nothing.

“You’re going to wear down the concrete or something if you keep this up, man. Think about the little old people that use this sidewalk and sit down for a minute, please,” Mark pleaded, patting the spot beside him. Tyler groaned in frustration but took a seat beside his friend anyway. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m just angry and I feel guilty for being angry because I know people were just doing what they thought was right, but look where it got me,” Tyler claimed as he motioned around. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You know I love you, but I miss my boyfriend and my baby and my bed.”

Mark nodded slowly. Josh had kicked Tyler out of the house the other day. According to the drummer, Tyler was being a pain in his backside and he needed some space before he murdered the singer. Mark happily took Tyler into his home until Josh was ready to take him back.

“This morning, I woke up to a text from my mom and you know I love her, but she kept telling me that Josh needs to take it easy. I got a phone call from Abby and don’t get me started on the all the Tweets,” Tyler fumed as he flailed. “I don’t even have the heart to tell anyone we’re fighting because they’ll think it’s the end of the band or our relationship and then… I don’t know, Jordan will probably kill me.”

Mark rubbed the back of his neck nervously, telling Tyler, “I can kinda understand where J is coming from. I get it, he went through something pretty horrible, but he’s still a grown man. A grown pregnant man, but still. There’s going to come a time where he’s tired of being handled with kid gloves.” Mark watched understanding wash over Tyler’s face. “Just keep giving him his space and then he’ll be back to being his usual sweet self.”

Tyler nodded, checking his phone. There were no text messages or calls from Josh. Maybe Mark was right. Maybe he needed to let his boyfriend have his space. Ugh, this is the last time I let someone tell me what to do with my life. He tucked the phone away.

“Let’s go grab some lunch down at the diner. I’m craving afternoon pancakes,” Mark offered as he stood. The singer grinned, following his friend’s lead.

**< ><><>**

The past couple of days had been blissfully quiet, but that feeling was starting to lose its luster. Josh was starting to miss Tyler, but there was a part of him that was too stubborn to call or text the singer. He didn’t know how to talk to him at the moment.

How did he tell him that he was sorry for yelling? That he missed his charming voice filling the silent voids of Josh’s mind? How he wanted to hear his beautiful singing as skilled fingers raced along white keys? There was no easy way. So, Josh remained curled up on the couch wrapped up in the mustard yellow hoodie.

“I don’t want to do this,” He mumbled softly as anxiety started to close in on him. His heart was racing and there was a paranoid itch in his spine that just couldn’t be scratched. “I don’t want to do this!” He grabbed the nearest object, a throw pillow and did just that. Threw it. And he watched it crash into a lamp, watched it shatter on the floor.

“Oh, no. No, no. No!” He panicked. Desperately wishing the singer was here to tell him it was fine, that it was an ugly lamp they had found in the furniture store and bought simply because they thought it would look good. It absolutely did not. It didn’t even look good on the floor. _I feel so freaking stupid. It was a stupid lamp! Who cries over a lamp? Me, apparently! God, I’m so dumb…_

When he realized he was crying, he stopped to his internal berating to wipe the tears away. Stupid hormones. Look what you do to me, Baby Bandito. He grabbed his phone with every intention of sending a text to Tyler but instead sent one to Jenna.

**Josh**   
_Hey… can you come over, please_

He waited. Then he waited some more. Time trickled by so slowly that he started to believe that maybe Jenna wouldn’t answer. Maybe she was with Tyler and they were talking about him. His heart cracked a little at that. And then his phone vibrated.

**Lady J**   
_I’ll be right over, Joshie!  
Hang tight, sweetheart_

Josh told himself to get up and clean the shards of glass up, but he remained seated on the couch, emotionally drained and tired. More time slipped away and the front door opened. He turned and it was like something out of a movie. Jenna was standing there with a loving smile on her face, sun shining behind her, giving her an ethereal glow. It was as though she was heaven sent, the answer to all of his problems.

“Hey, sweet thing,” She cooed as she shut the door, dropping her things to wrap Josh up in a warm hug. “No more crying, alright?” He didn’t even know he was crying. He really hated crying. Loved this baby, but not the emotional toll they took on his body.

“Want to tell me what happened to that ugly lamp?” She was looking at the glass on the floor. She hated the lamp, glad it was broken, though a little worried about how it had happened. “Where’s Tyler?”

“I kicked him out of the house the other day. I was getting tired of him being overbearing. So, that was a thing. Well, apparently Baby Pilot and I don’t like him being gone for long because I got mad and frustrated and threw the nice pillow…” He trailed off. Jenna nodded.

She kissed his brow, eyes filled with love. “It’s alright, J. Jenna’s here to save the day now,” She soothed. “You stay here, I’ll clean this mess and then we’re going to watch bad movies with some cocoa while I love on the littlest Pilot.”

It sounded like the perfect plan.

**< ><><>**

Tyler would happily admit that he was starting to feel a little better. He was enjoying a nice stack of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped creme, all topped off nicely with a thick strawberry sauce. Each bite was a little burst of happiness.

Mark had made a vine of some of Tyler’s weirder moments, like when the pancakes first arrived, to how he practically mauled half of them with pure excitement. Josh had been tagged in every single moment, just so the drummer his boyfriend was safe. As he scrolled through his feed, he noticed Jenna had made a Tweet earlier.

“Jenna’s keeping Josh company,” Mark commented as he held his phone out. Tyler took it carefully, brown eyes softening at the picture. Jenna was stretched out on the couch with Josh neatly slotted between her legs, both were smiling at the camera the blond was holding in one hand. The other was on top of Josh’s head, lost in the nest of curls.

**Hanging out with two of my fave people  
A much-needed girl’s day in! <3  
@tylerrjoseph  
#bestaunt #favedrummer #babypilot #babybandito**

He passed the phone back in favor of taking his own to text Jenna.

**Tyler**   
_Hey, I saw your tweets.  
How’s the girls day in?_

**Dime-Piece Friend**  
 _It’s going a lot smoother! Had a rough start_  
One of the lamps it broke, but we good now.  
Watching trashy movies, eating junk!  
What are you doing?

**Tyler**   
_Eating pancakes with Mark.  
The lamp broke? Which lamp?_

**Dime-Piece Friend**  
 _That ugly one in the living room._  
Josh got anxious earlier, I guess  
He threw the pillow and boom. No more lamp  
Don’t worry. He’s all good now.

Tyler was about to start to type up another text, but the ellipses appeared, alerting him that Jenna was sending another. He waited and what he got was a massive message.

 **Dime-Piece Friend**  
 _I want you to listen to me. He wishes you were here._  
Do you get why he kicked you out, though?  
You were letting people walk all over you!  
No one can tell you how to raise your baby or take  
care of Josh.  
Now, I can’t tell you how to run your life, but  
you two are my friends and I want you happy.  
If Josh wants to get up and go pee or get a super  
unhealthy snack, then let him do it in peace!  
Babies bounce on bladders and make you hungry!

 **Dime-Piece Friend**  
 _I get it. It’s scary because he’s a pregnant man._  
You two are strong. You’ve handled a lot in life.  
This isn’t another test. This isn’t another trial.  
So, relax a little. Enjoy being a daddy.  
Do what you do best and listen to your heart, Ty.  
Only you two will know what’s best for your child.  
Take care of each other, just like you always have.

Tyler felt his heart sink and soar at the same time because it was all true. He loved Josh dearly and at the time, he had been lost because he was afraid of doing the wrong thing. So, he let everyone tell him what to do. The end result was spending time away from Josh and their little Pilot. It sucked. It sucked so hard and he wished he had the nerve to tell people to “stop” before it came to this. There was no turning back time, but he could certainly prevent this in the future.

“Jenna give you a pep talk?” Mark asked hand paused in mid-bite, eying his friend carefully.

“Yeah and she’s right. You were right. I should have let Josh be. He’s not made of glass. He doesn’t need me to be all up in his business.” Tyler tucked his phone back into his coat pocket, waving down a waitress.

“What can I do for you, darling?” She asked sweetly.

“Can I get a couple orders of pancakes to go with the works?” Tyler asked with a shy grin. Mark snorted.

“Oh, they’ll definitely forgive you!” He shoveled the remaining bites into his mouth.

**< ><><>**

The ‘J’ duo was in the middle of watching an episode of Game of Thrones, having grown tired of the movie marathon, when there was a knock on the door. They paused the TV. Jenna told Josh to get some popcorn made while she headed for the door.

The knocking became more persistent.

Jenna groaned, “Oh my God, hold on! If you’re a sales guy, I don’t want it! I already have whatever you’re trying to sell m—” She ripped the door open, pausing. “Tyler, what are you doing?”

Tyler hesitated a minute, “Uhm, I live here?”

“No, I know, but why are you knocking on your door?” She teased playfully. He shrugged, holding up the bag. “Are those what I think they are?” She licked her lips.

“Only the best pancakes ever from the best diner in our little town,” He proclaimed as he offered her the bag. “A simple offering for a lady most fair and a prince so handsome.”

There was a moment of silence. “Is this getting me anywhere?”

“Well, you won me over. It’s Josh that’s going to take some serious convincing.” She giggled, taking the bag, finally letting Tyler pass through the door. “He’s in the kitchen. Go talk to him.”

Tyler quietly made his way to the kitchen, slipping his shoes off before walking across the tiled floor. Josh was standing at the counter with his back turned to the entryway. The drummer jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, hands resting on the belly bump.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Tyler whispered against the back of his neck. Josh practically melted as little kisses peppered his skin. “I’m sorry for how I acted, love. I just want to make sure you’re safe and that nothing bad happens to you or the baby.”

Josh leaned back against his Lebanese lover. “I get why you did what you did, but I just wish you did it because it’s what you wanted to do. Not because it’s what everyone expected of you.” He grabbed Tyler’s hands and placed them on his belly. “This is our family. No one can tell you how to raise them.”

“I know. I wish I kinda picked up on that earlier,” Tyler murmured. “Forgive me, Spooky?”

“I’ll always forgive you, B. You know that,” Josh responded, turning around and kissing his singer on the lips.

“Aww!” Jenna’s squeals of delight interrupted the moment. Both boys looked at her with matching glares. “Oh, stop. You two are far too precious. Now come on, I want some pancakes and to finish Game of Thrones!”

The trio retreated back to the living room with Josh squished between the other two. He was handed a to-go tray. Tyler grinned at Josh’s reaction to the delicious treasure inside — two chocolate chip pancakes drizzled with strawberry syrup and topped with some whipped creme that had coconut chips sprinkled on top.

“You spoil me so much, Ty,” Josh mumbled as he scooped up some of the creme onto his finger, licking it off, humming with delight. “So good! I’ve missed these pancakes.”

Jenna snapped a picture and posted it on her Instagram account. She was in the middle of writing the caption when all their phones went off. “I got this, guys,” She waved at them. “Keep eating, Joshie. Baby needs their pancakes.” Josh didn’t argue.

“What is it?” Tyler asked as he leaned against Josh’s shoulder, perfectly content with not having to move.

“Another update!” Jenna squealed as he drew her legs up to her chest. The boys looked over at her, eagerly waiting for her to read it.

“Coconut, coconut sharks in the water! And it’s your baby, Josh! And they are our fren. Your precious baby, be they a bandito or a pilot, is growing and their time in the womb is almost up! I hope you two are prepared. Ah, who am I kidding? Of course, you are. If anyone could take on such a life-changing moment, it’s the two of you. As of right now, Baby Pilot is 3.5 pounds and is a whole 16 inches long! Stay hydrated because you’re going to sweat a bunch, Josh! We can’t wait to meet this little coconut!”

Jenna was gushing when she threw her arms around Josh’s neck, an affectionate squeeze, “I can’t wait to meet this baby! I’m going to love them so much! I want to be in the room with you!”

Josh was laughing as he leaned into the hug, glancing over at his boyfriend, “Do you ever get the gut feeling that we won’t see much of our baby?”

“Yeah, we’re going to invest in some new locks. Maybe a moat and some sharks,” Tyler warned playfully as he looked at Jenna. The blonde stuck her tongue out at the singer. As the two bickered, Josh lightly tapped out ‘Coconut Sharks in the Water’ on his belly.

“You’re going to be so loved, little darling,” He whispered to himself, a toothy grin spreading across his face.


	11. We Find Ourselves in a Lion's Den (Week 35)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapter is the last for this story.
> 
> I don't know if you all wanna see more of "Baby Pilot" after this is over? I might do some little drabbles.  
> Gotta show off this kid a little. XD
> 
> I'm also debating partaking in the monthly challenge that was posted here!  
> Check it out, see for yourselves!  
> [TOPFL 12 Month Challenge!](http://twentyonepilotsficlibrary.tumblr.com/post/181984380374/topfl-12-month-writing-challenge)
> 
> As usual, here's my tumblr!  
> [Spooky’s Tumblr](arcanacreation.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, I started a Ko-fi page despite my love for tea!  
> Donators will get rewarded! :D  
> [Buy me a Tea!](ko-fi.com/spookyguardian)

The past week had been about patience and finding each other’s boundaries. Tyler had spent most of his time trying to show Josh that his actions were tied to good intentions. He had also accepted that the drummer needed alone time every now and then. The hovering and constant stream of worried questions were replaced with writing lyrics and strumming idly on his bass, crafting a whole new world.

Josh went about his day about as normally as a pregnant man could. He appreciated the efforts his partner was putting forth in giving him some space. There were days he’d let Tyler stay glued to his side or catered to the singer’s desire to help by asking him to do some things for him. It worked out. Their home became a place of balance once more.

On the opposite hand, they were struggling with family, friends and fans alike to see their side of things. Most of all, seeing them from Josh’s perspective. He explained that he loved all the help and advice he was getting, but he just wanted a chance to do this on his own. If he made mistakes, well, “They’re my mistakes to make, right?” Josh asked as he stared at his family from across the table.

Laura shook her head. “You’re a pregnant man, Joshua! This is not something to take lightly,” She persisted, though he knew it was out of love, that had been what pushed him to shove Tyler away. “We only want to help and do what’s best for you!”

“Well, what if I want to do what’s best for me? I just want some space! Some time to do things for myself and not have to worry about someone hovering over my shoulder,” Josh spat out as he paced around the kitchen. If this had been any other day, Jordan would have laughed, but he could only watch on with sad eyes.

The patriarch of the Dun family remained in his seat, seemingly deep in thought even when his wife looked to him for help. He sighed deeply, “Laura, I think we should let the boy do what he wants.” She almost slapped him for that. Almost. “It’s obvious that he’s feeling overwhelmed and we don’t want to stress him out.”

“Bill, he’s—”

“He’s a grown man, Laura. Pregnant, but we’ve taught him plenty of life skills for him to get through this,” Bill soothed, resting a comforting hand over his wife’s. He looked to his son. “I’m sure Josh will come to us if he needs help.”

Tyler and Josh left after that. Josh refused to leave the bedroom for the rest of the day, choosing to just stay in bed and mope, only getting up for bathroom runs. Those were pretty frequent, every hour and a half or so. Tyler remained downstairs for the first half, stretched out on the couch just writing some lyrics that were swimming in his brain. He’d shoot a cute text to Josh every now and then, just to check on him. There had been an argument after Tyler tried to feed Josh dinner.

“Josh, you’re eating for two now. There’s a hungry little bandito inside you,” Tyler tried to joke so as not to irritate the drummer. Sadly, his efforts were blown straight out of the water by an emotional fit.

“I wish there wasn’t!” and that had been that. Tyler went back downstairs, occupying himself with some TV, not really feeling hungry himself anymore.

When he retired to the bedroom for the night, Josh was out cold. Tyler curled around his drummer, whispering soft words that he hoped would which the other’s dreams.

“I love you, J.”

“We’re going to get through this together.”

“Mistakes and all, we’re going to be great parents.”

**< ><><>**

The next day, Tyler idled a bit in bed. He coaxed a few knots out of the dyed curls and peppered Josh’s skin with soft kisses. One last kiss to his button nose and he left the room with a basket full of laundry that needed doing. As he tossed it all into the washing machine, his brain became flooded with thoughts.

Maybe I should have talked to Josh about getting an abortion. This is a lot. Even for us. Maybe we weren’t ready for this… He had tried to fight off those thoughts, but they persisted to the point of weighing him down mentally. It was almost like their happy little dam broke and now all the downsides of being a parent were finally showing.

He abandoned the empty basket on top of the dryer and dragged his feet to the living, collapsing onto the couch with little grace. He grabbed his phone and went onto his Twitter feed. After the fight between Josh and Mama Dun, Tyler had made a meaningful post that he hoped wouldn’t be taken the wrong way. Might as well see what the masses think.

**My skele-frens, we really appreciate your help.**  
**We just want to be human and make mistakes.**  
**Thank you and stay street. |-/**

The responses below were like a breath of fresh air after being lost in a fire. The clique surprised him with their overwhelming support and love. They wished their boys well, leaving behind fan art and posters of the tour for the new baby. Tyler couldn’t help himself.

Baby Bandito Tour coming to a venue near you!  
Keep an eye out for tickets! Love you guys.  
You’re amazing. Thank you.

Choosing to ignore social media for a little while, Tyler opened up his gallery and pulled up the most recent sonogram. The baby was getting bigger. The gender could have been revealed, but the duo decided they wanted to keep a secret, even from each other.

Their choice to do so had been looked upon with amusement from their doctor. She laughed, commented about how they were going to come up with names. Tyler just said they would know the name once they saw their baby for the first time. Josh had happily agreed.

He swiped to the right. The picture made his heart skip more than a few beats. It played a whole song. It was Josh curled up on the couch in Tyler’s hoodie, a sleepy smile on his face, just woke up from a nap and still looking cute as heck. “My greatest treasure,” Tyler whispered as he smiled.

Sniffles interrupted his train of thought but did not startle him. It was like an unplanned stop for the station, but one that Tyler would accept as he peered over the back of the couch. Josh looked almost rooted to the spot, waiting for an invitation, pleading for it in fact. Tyler waved him over, opening his arms for the drummer. Josh wedged himself between Tyler’s legs, stretched out on his side and clinging to the singer like his life depended on it.

Tyler whispered, “What’s wrong, J?” as he carded his fingers through the messy curls. He noted they were soaked with sweat and that the drummer was trembling, cheeks flushed. “Looks like you ran a marathon in your sleep.”

“I had an anxiety attack in my sleep. It was awful! I kept thinking about what I said before and in my dream, it came true! It was all true! The baby was gone and you were gone! Everything was gone!” Josh choked out a sob. “It sucked and it was hard to breathe and I… I don’t wish that.”

“Hey, hey, take a deep breath for me.” Tyler rubbed his back. “In and out, J. Nice and deep, just like we practice.”

Moments passed before Tyler spoke up again. “Neither of us is going anywhere, Josh. We’re here for you until the end, thick and thin.” He rested a hand on the baby bump. They both jumped, Tyler laughed. “See? Even they agree with me. We’re never leaving you.”

Josh started to relax a little, lacing his fingers with Tyler’s. “I just want this to be over, ya know? I’m tired of the fighting and the hormones and stress. I just want to hold my baby and call it a night.”

“I know, J, but don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright and we’ll have an adorable baby to spoil. It’s going to be sick,” The Lebanese singer murmured, gently nipping Josh’s ear.

“So sick,” Josh murmured in response, shuddering. Tyler hummed a tune, one they were both getting acquainted with quite well. Josh would have happily fallen back asleep if it weren’t for the sudden shock of pain. “Fr-Frick! Tyler!”

Tyler jumped, “What’s wrong, baby?”

“It feels like a cramp, except worse!” Josh tried to curl into himself. “This sucks so hard…”

“Josh, come on, man. Talk to me! Does this feel like last time?” Tyler was having flashbacks. All he could see was red. Red everywhere and feeling helpless. He never wanted to feel like that again. So, he acted quickly before his mind could become clouded.

He quickly scrolled through his contacts and found the number he sought, pressing call quickly. He never left Josh’s side despite the urge to pace. His legs were itching for movement. “Come on, pick up. Please, pick up!” He persisted, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Hello?”

“Laura! Josh is in pain!”

“What? What do you mean?”

“He said he’s got cramps, but I don’t know! What the heck should I do?” Tyler yanked on his hair with his free hand, staring at his boyfriend, the poor thing writhing in pain.

“Tyler, I need you to breathe. Take deep breaths and just relax. Ashley is on the phone with Dr. Zhen and Jordan’s calling an ambulance.” Laura was so calm and it was almost as if she had done this before. “We’re going to get through this together, alright? Now, I need to hang up but know I’m here with you, baby. Do you hear me?”

“I hear you,” He responded, his mind numb but still thinking clearly as he played with Josh’s hair. It seemed to calm the drummer a little. The line went dead after exchanging assurances and soft goodbyes.

A half an hour later and there was a knock on the door. Tyler hesitated to answer but was encouraged by Josh to do so. When it opened, three people burst in. Two men with a gurney and a woman that grabbed onto Tyler’s arm.

“Sir, everything is going to be alright. Your partner is just going to the hospital for a quick check up to ensure that your baby is healthy,” She spoke calmly, guiding him to the vehicle outside. “Come on, it’s going to be fine.”

Tyler didn’t argue with her, even as Josh was hefted into the vehicle, smiling through the sweat and tears. Their hands found one another, holding tight. For once, they both wanted something to go right.

**< ><><>**

Arriving at the hospital was terrifying, but not as panic-inducing as last time. Tyler didn’t put up a fight, wasn’t given the option as he was flanked by Zack and Jordan almost immediately. They kept him grounded and in place. He watched Josh get wheeled through two doors, the last thing he saw was that wide grin.

He was seated between Laura and Kelly, the two mothers worrying over him, making sure he was still with them mentally. He was. He just wasn’t certain what to do with himself right now.

This felt like last time. Deja vu, if such a thing even existed. Yet, this somehow felt different. It wasn’t as nerve-wracking. He was shivering inside, but his brain wasn’t shutting down on him.

A gentle touch on the cheek brought him to here and now. It was his mother. She was caressing his skin, wiping away the tears he didn’t know he was spilling. “Tyler, are you alright? You were… talking to yourself.”

“What was I saying?” He asked, not even aware of what he had been doing.

“You were saying things like, ‘I’ll go with you’ and ‘Stay with me’. Are you okay? Have you been sleeping?” Kelly was concerned, but Tyler just laughed. “Tyler?”

“I’m fine, mama. Just been thinking about a song, that’s all.” Tyler tilted his head back, the top lightly colliding with the wall behind him. “It’s always that song or the other one.”

“You making albums without telling me?” Now there was a familiar voice he needed to hear. Tyler jumped out of his seat and embraced Michael. The band manager chuckled. “Talk to me. What’s this about?”

And so launched the fifteen-minute talk about the songs that had been circling Tyler’s brain. He told Michael that he’d been dreaming a lot lately, thinking a lot ever since the last tour and things were just on repeat for him. Everything was Dema and Nico and running away from a man cloaked in red. Then when Josh got pregnant, it was all about this baby and his beautiful drummer, writing another song for him because he simply had to, not because he was selling out.

“Ever since the last time, when I had my anxiety attack, another song just… started. It’s weird, ya know? I see myself and I’m just ghost, but then I see another me with Zack doing… things I’d never imagine doing,” He whispered, “Am I going crazy?”

The answer never came. Tyler didn’t even notice Jenna was present until the blond jumped up, demanding to know how Josh was. Tyler looked up and noticed Dr. Zhen was there, laughing with her hands help up.

“It’s so nice to see everyone again and under better circumstances, too!” She was smiling from ear to ear. “My associates and I have been doing some tests on Josh and the baby.”

“Are they okay?” Tyler was right beside Jenna, eyes pleading for answers. Dr. Zhen rested a firm hand on his shoulder, her smile now gentle.

“Josh and the little bandito are fine. We do recommend that everyone gets comfortable. Josh is here to stay.” Laura and Kelly were beside themselves. Sisters squealing with delight as fathers shook hands with each other to hide the tears behind wide smiles and friends were trending it on social media.

Meanwhile, Tyler was floored. He stood there with wide eyes and a full heart that was ready to take flight if it weren’t for one minor detail. “Isn’t the baby a little early?” He asked, confused but elated all at once.

“Yes, Baby Pilot is indeed five weeks early, but that’s not uncommon even in female pregnancies. There shouldn’t be any terrifying complications, but we will be keeping an eye out and giving them both the best care we offer. That is a promise.” Tyler out a breath he had been holding, relief washing over him. “Once Josh is all settled in we’ll let you see him.”

She walked away, leaving excited friends and family in her wake. Jordan and Zack grabbed Tyler by the shoulders, shaking him, asking him how he felt. He just stared at the ground. “I’m going to be a dad.” It tickled his lips a little to say that. “I’m going to be a dad.” He looked at his brother and Jordan.

“I’m going to be a dad!”

**< ><><>**

When the legendary duo was finally reunited, they were just radiating happiness and excitement with a little bit of healthy anxiety. Hands gripped tightly as noses bumped together and laughter danced around their whispered delight.

“I’m so scared, is that bad?” Josh asked as he looked down at the bump. “They said they were going to cut me open and I think I hurled.” Tyler placed his hand over Josh’s belly.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. I’m scared too, ya know? But, I’m not going to leave your side, you know that.” He kissed Josh’s button nose. “That’s a promise to both of you.”

As mothers wiped away tears, Josh asked for advice and a lot of it. They told him that he wouldn’t feel a thing, that he’d be lucky if he even remembered his own name once he was drugged up. That was when Dr. Zhen came in once more with a nurse at her heel.

“Well, I always do tell my patients to take advice from their mothers. They’re almost never wrong,” She offered as she jotted down a few notes on her clipboard. “There are just a few things we need to go over before this baby comes.”

“Sure, what do I need to do?”

“Concerning pain relief, we could go about this three ways. There’s an epidural, just a steady supply of anesthesia. This will last you the whole labor. We could give you an IV to just take the edge of the contractions or there’s the spinal block. It’s similar to an epidural, but you’ll just be numb from the waist down.” She tapped her board. “That last one is given when you’re ready to have the baby.”

“Uh, I think I’ll take the epidural.” Josh cringed as he thought about the pain he’d be in. “Seems like a more sane choice.”

“Alright, I’ll have the nurse get you prepped for that and the final question. An all-important one. Who do you want with you in the delivery room?” Dr. Zhen chuckled when some people to jump at the offer and others backed away.

Josh instantly clung to Tyler. “This one is an obvious one, yeah?” The drummer asked. Tyler chuckled and nodded his head. “I’d also like for my mom to be here.”

“Alright, so we have Tyler and your mother. Anyone else?” Dr. Zhen asked. Josh seemed to give it some thought and then looked over at Jenna. The blond blinked, pointing at herself.

“Me? Josh, you know I was kidding, right?” She waved his offer off with a giggle. “Brendon’s not here to fight me for it.”

“Well, I want you there. I need someone to keep Tyler sane when I’m out of my head and also, to make sure he doesn’t drop the baby.” Josh laughed when Tyler leaned down, pressing his lips into the messy curls and softly growling.

“Rude, Jishwa! The disrespect,” He seethed playfully.

Jenna came around to the other side of the bed and grabbed his arm, kissing his temple. “Then I’ll be here for you. I always am.”

**< ><><>**

The hours that followed were painful, even with the drugs being pumped into his veins to numb him, Joshua was still whining. He voiced his struggles and confusion to Tyler. The singer laughed and stroked his lover’s hair. “Soon, baby. It’ll be over soon.”

“Dude, the comments on your post are nuts,” Jake called out from his little corner in the room. “They’re super cute too, though.”

Somewhere along the way, Brendon had burst in with Dallon and Jake hot on his heels. The bassist was now playing pillow to the two as he scrolled through his phone, chuckling at some comments. “You two really know how to cause a riot on social media,” He fondly teased. “Some are placing bets on what the gender will be.”

Tyler shook his head, once more thanking whoever was listening that their fans could come together during the happy times and not just the sad. Curiosity got him to bring his phone out, finding the post he made on Twitter.

**We don’t have to wait anymore.**  
**Baby Pilot getting ready to land!**

He put the phone down on the edge of the bed and rested his head on his arms, staring at Josh. “You as excited as me, J?”

“Right now, I feel uncomfortable. I feel like I’m gonna throw up,” Josh muttered as he turned his head away. “These clothes smell way to clean and it’s disgusting. This blanket is heavy and itchy and I want to set it on fire.”

Laura assured Tyler this was normal. She had been very irritable when she went into labor the first time. She had managed to convince the doctors to let her wear William’s clothes because they were baggy and soft and familiar. When Dr. Zhen made the rounds, Tyler put the charm on and Zack left with Jordan on a mission.

Time passed, twenty text messages were exchanged and then all was well. The itchy blanket had been replaced by the black and red knitted throw that his mother put together at the peak of the Emotional Road Show tour. Josh’s hospital gown was replaced by one of Tyler’s hoodies. The drummer looked content now.

“Tyler, check your Instagram. You got an update, man,” Brendon commented as he flailed his phone around, giggling. “It’s heckin’ cute!”

Tyler brought up the post in what could have been considered record time and choked out a laugh. Josh squeezed his hand and the singer read aloud,

“Well, here we all are at last. It’s a little early and that be scary, but you guys are strong. This baby is strong. You’ve tackled all the obstacles that have stood in your path. You’ve fought your demons and rose above all doubts. There are dark days, but these past few months have been some of the happiest. I know you two will look back on them fondly, even the ones with tears and emotional struggles. I know you’re feeling weepy and I am too. This has been so much fun. I feel closer to you and clique,” Tyler paused to wipe away the tears, “and most of all, this brought you closer to each other. This baby will not be short on bedtime stories. Let’s cut the sadness and get to this update!”

“Yes, let’s! No more sad post!” Madison was wiping away the tears with the tissues her husband passed her.

“Jishwa, there is a sweet little melon inside of you. While it’s not green like the aliens you love so, it’s certainly as heavy one weighing in at 5 pounds and measuring in at 18 inches long. They’ll grow. They’ll be loved. They’ll get to know how lucky they really are, but certainly not as lucky as you two, right? Well, I wish you all well. Take care, boys. Stay street!”

“A melon, huh?” Josh looked at his belly with tired eyes and a wide grin. “Silly, but sweet.”

“Just like you, babe,” Tyler whispered, kissing the drummer’s hand.


	12. You're My Pride and Joy (Arrival)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at least, frens!
> 
> The final chapter, but certainly not the end. I will be writing more for the little family (currently working on some things as I type this and that at the same time). This has been such a great time. You've all been so wonderful and I couldn't be happier about being back here. I guess the age old question is, "Where do we go from here?"
> 
> And I wrote a Tumblr post about it. So, I guess let me know what you guys want or I'm just going to throw a pen at my wall and write whatever it lands on. You laugh, but that will happen. For now, let's wrap up this emotional roller coaster and see where everything falls next, shall we?
> 
> Love you, frens.

Tyler was actually happy that Josh was soundly sleeping now. Earlier, he had been babbling nonsense and it had been hilarious at first, but then it got painful when the drummer burst into tears. The singer serenaded him with an oh so familiar Elvis song. Jenna couldn’t resist recording the moment but promised she wouldn’t post it anywhere. So, here he sat, occupied with making sure Josh wasn’t disturbed from his slumber as light conversation floated around the room.

Everything had been so peaceful. He smiled, clearly exhausted as he played with Josh’s hair, listening to everyone talk. Their moms were chitchatting about all the pictures they were going to send to family and if he listened real close, he could his mom’s knitting needles clicking together. Brendon was gushing to Jordan and Zack about how he was going to show this kid off when he got the chance to babysit. Jenna was talking with the sisters about outings and all the things they were going to teach the baby.

Yeah, everything was peaceful, until it came to an immediate end. The drummer’s eyes snapped open as his body jerked forward, hands clawing at his stomach and a horrible scream came from his mouth. Not a single person was sitting. Tyler grabbed his hands, not caring that his boyfriend had a bone-crushing grip on him. Nurses came flying in with Dr. Zhen close behind them.

“Well, it would seem the little pilot is finally ready to make a landing,” The doctor joked before motioning one of the nurses. “Escort everyone out please, except the ones approved to stay.”

Laura, Kelly, and Jenna said their goodbyes to friends and family alike as they filed out. The siblings had kicked up a bit of a fuss, but the blond angel saved the day. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, her voice of reason breaking up the protests, “We’ll all be reunited a lot quicker when you leave! For Josh’s sake, please, wait out there!” Silence came and was followed by the door shutting.

Finding your place among the working nurses and doctor was difficult, but they managed to make it work. Tyler and Laura stood near the top of the bed, the elated but worried mother wiping his tears as the singer whispered reassuring words. Jenna and Kelly held paper white hands that trembled.

“J-Jenna,” The drummer moaned as he gripped the blond’s hand a little tighter. “I feel like I’m dying and it sucks so hard… I want you to kill Tyler for me and tell this kid they suck for killing me.”

She laughed, “It’s alright, babe. I’ll make it as painless and merciful as possible. You have auntie Jenna and the best grandmothers in the world by your side.” Jenna glanced at Tyler apologetically but he shrugged it off with a grin. “Also, this baby will only kill you when they decide to bring home a photographer as their lover. You’ll be disappointed, but eventually will accept it.”

“I couldn’t be disappointed. Just like my mom wasn’t when I told her my lead singer was my boyfriend… she just kinda… looked at me like she knew all along.” Josh was out of it and they all knew it. “Now she’s getting the grandkid she always wanted. I think she’s only mad because I’m not married. I’m leading that hooligan musician life she warned me about.”

Laura gently tugged his ear, laughing through her tears. “At least Tyler’s a good boy and doesn’t dye his hair crazy colors. You’re more of a hooligan than he is,” She joked softly.

Tyler was starting to feel oddly out of place. His anxiety was starting to emerge from the shadows of mind, creating a sinking feeling in his stomach. It made the world feel a little more far away. He wasn’t brought back until Josh’s hand found his once more, gripping it tightly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tyler asked, looking around confused.

Dr. Zhen’s smile was sympathetic, “Josh is ready to go. We’re going to go through with the C-Section now.”

“You’re with me right?” Josh looked at Tyler like the singer held all the answers.

Tyler nodded, leaning down to kiss the punk’s sweaty hairline. “I’m with you, Spooky,” He murmured. “Always by your side, you know that. I’m just scared, that’s all. My fear is losing you.”

“Nothing bad is gonna happen to me, Ty. We’re gonna get through this and we’ll get to take our baby home, dress them up in the alien suit and kill the internet with their pictures,” Josh tried to make light of the situation despite the pain. “Twitter and Instagram are going to ban out accounts or something.”

Tyler chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. “I believe you, J. I know you’d never lie to me. For the record, we’re dressing them up as a skeleton first. I am the lead singer, so I get a say and I want this kid to aim high.”

Dr. Zhen put on proper protecting, sorting through the tools on the tray as the remaining nurse lifted up Josh’s hoodie, exposing his stomach. Everyone looked away when the doctor started to cut into his skin. The drummer whined a little, gripping Kelly and Tyler’s hands like this was the end. Tyler redirected his attention to Josh’s face.

“We still have a lot to talk about, ya know?” Josh blinked as he looked at the singer. “Our come back tour and the next album, what we’re gonna name this kid. It’s gonna be so much fun.”

“So sick,” Josh murmured as the doctor announced she could see the head. His grip started to slip. “Tyler… I love you… ya know?”

“I love you, Joshua,” Tyler responded, trying to hold on. The doctor announced the baby’s arrival next but it was cut off by a piercing sound that made his heart drop. “Doctor, what’s happening?”

Dr. Zhen passed a small bundle to the nurse and she called for another, telling them to get everyone out. Laura and Kelly pleaded to stay, asking questions as they were escorted out by an orderly that had been passing by. Tyler clung to Josh’s hand, refusing to let go when he saw the amount of blood that was flowing. Jenna stood against another orderly. The muscled man managed to wrangle both of them in, carrying them out of the room.

“Joshua!” Tyler flailed his arms, desperate to reach his drummer. “Joshua!”

The nurse that had ushered them out turned to family and friends. “If he doesn’t calm down, we’re going to have to have him removed from the hospital. I understand he’s the father but we have policies against this kind of behavior.”

Zack approached the man that still had his brother restrained and gave the okay to let him go. Tyler collapsed against him. “It’s alright, man. Josh is a fighter. Just breathe, no need to have another anxiety attack, yeah?” He kissed the top of his brother’s head. “We gotta stay strong.”

Tyler didn’t respond.

**< ><><>**

An hour passed and people had come in and out of the room. Everyone waited, holding their breath, silently praying for answers. The fear was tangible. A bit of hope was given when Dr. Zhen stepped out, clear of her bloody coat and gloves. She came with a little bundle all swaddled up in a blanket.

Everyone asked the same question. “How was Josh?”

“Josh is still being taken care of and his path to recovery is looking good. We thought we might run into something like this, but we weren’t quite prepared. It’s a case of excessive bleeding. His body carried the baby perfectly fine, but it wasn’t ready for the delivery. Looking at past male pregnancies, we found this was normal.” She looked to Tyler. “Here’s the silver lining. If you two decide to have another, it will be so much easier the second time around. For now, he just needs rest, which is good because it’ll give you two time to bond with your baby.” She motioned to the bundle.

Tyler was in awe. Josh was alright. Their baby was alive. “Can, can I hold them, please?” His voice cracked a little. He needed something to hold. Something to solidify that this wasn’t a dream. He wanted this mental nightmare to be over.

“Congratulations on your baby girl, Tyler,” Dr. Zhen whispered as she knelt down, placing the little bundle in his arms. She left the family alone, re-entering Josh’s room.

“A girl,” Madison squealed softly. “I have a niece! We have a niece!” She shook her husband’s arm, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The man laughed as he embraced his wife.

“Oh, we definitely need another girl in the family. I won’t feel so outnumbered now,” Kelly commented as she wiped away happy tears.

“Speak for yourself! I am now outnumbered,” Jordan complained as his sisters squeezed him in a tight hug.

They went on about how they were going to teach their niece to play dress up and ask Jordan to have tea parties. The younger Dun brother groaned, but deep down, he knew he’d gladly do anything that little girl asked.

Chris rested a hand on his son’s shoulder, “How do you feel, Tyler? Is it everything you thought it would be?”

Tyler shook his head. “No, this is so much more.” He gently caressed his daughter’s chubby cheek with his knuckles, laughing as she stirred. “I’ve been so scared of being a bad dad, yet so excited about the idea of it. Now that she’s here, I don’t know what to feel. I just kinda wish Josh were—” He paused, “here.”

Brown eyes widened, staring at the tiny hand that grasped his finger. It was a weak, shaky grip, but it made his heart melt all the same.

Jenna almost burst into tears. “That’s so precious,” She whispered as she sat beside Tyler. “I don’t think she likes her daddy being sad.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Babies know these things.”

Tyler nodded, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the new weight against his chest and started singing, “Can’t describe just what I’m feeling. For you, I’d go write a slick song just to show you the world. For you, I know they think it’s messed up to sell out for your girl.” He continued on singing to the baby what little bits and pieces of the new songs he had. She seemed to love them since she fell asleep.

“J and I love going to love you no matter what, baby girl. I won’t even bat an eye if you brought home a photographer with dyed hair,” He whispered to her.

**< ><><>**

The pair of lovers were reunited and shared an intimate moment, just taking in the fact that they were both here and now, everything was alright. Josh looked so drained but he still returned each and every one of Tyler’s kisses. Their noses bumped together, teeth clacked and chuckling followed. Sweet nothings were rewarded with Eskimo kisses as they held each others’ hands.

“I love you so much, J.”

“I love you too, Ty.”

“You uh, want to see our daughter?” The singer asked.

“Daughter?” Josh looked star-struck. “We have a girl?”

“Indeed you do, darling. Not that Jordan’s happy about it,” Laura murmured as she carefully passed the sleeping bundle she had been holding over to her son. Josh made a sound that was almost inhuman. Tyler knew he would have made a squeak of delight if the baby wasn’t sound asleep.

“She’s so beautiful,” He whispered. “I don’t ever want to let her go.” Josh nuzzled her head with his lips. “Oh god, I love her.”

“Yeah, I think everyone has already. Brendon cried over her,” Tyler commented as he glanced at his fellow singer. The frontman stuck his tongue out.

“That girl is an angel and she deserves everything. She can have my band,” Brendon dramatically turned his head away as he cried into Dallon’s shoulder. “This is goodbye, my friend. That is new your singer.”

Dallon patted his back, laughing, “I’m sure she’ll do a fine job.”

Josh shook his head, grateful his friends were here to keep his spirits up. Something plagued his mind though, “Did you pick a name?”

“No, I wanted us to do that together. She’s our daughter, J.” He grinned. “I mean, I know I’m the singer and all, but you carried her. You should get say in her name as well.”

“How generous,” The drummer joked. “Any ideas?”

“Ruby,” Kelly and Laura chimed in together. The boys rolled their eyes, though silently agreeing with their mothers. Ruby had come up a few times while lying in bed just whispering to each other in the dark.

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I had secretly hoped we’d have a boy. I can’t get that name out of my head… Nico, ya know?” Tyler huffed as he rested his head against Josh’s staring at his daughter. “What’s a girl version of that?”

“Nicole?” Josh offered, cringing a little. “Nicolette? Nicola?”

“That last one sounds cute,” Ashley commented. “Unique and sweet.”

“Nicola it is then,” Tyler declared. “Ruby Nicola Dun?”

“My last name? Joseph sounds better for her,” Josh argued weakly.

“I disagree,” Tyler said, kissing Josh’s head. “Ruby Dun sounds just right rolling off the tongue.”

“Whatever you say, man. You’re the singer,” Josh laughed. “Ruby Nicola Dun… our little pride and joy.”


End file.
